As the Queen Decrees
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: All Ginny had wanted was a little quiet time by herself, the last thing she expected was to suddenly find herself engaged to a man she had never met, and not just any man, but the Duc d'Orléans. Who is this person and what is Ginny going to do now? G/D
1. Prologue

**The History of Modern Wizarding Nobility **

Wizarding Nobility has a long and illustrious history. The most famous of the Wizarding Kings of course being Arthur, King of the British Isles, Ruler of Camelot. Throughout the ages, five great Kingdoms rose and still thrive today, the Kingdom of France, the Kingdom of Spain, the Austrian Empire, the Russian Empire, and the Holy Roman Empire. Ironic enough, while each of these Kingdoms, save for the Kingdom of Spain, have ceased to exist in the Muggle World and continue on in the Wizarding World, the opposite is true for the Kingdom of England, Scotland, and Ireland.

In the past, the Wizarding World and Muggle World lived in peace, the Wizarding Nobility were recognized by the Muggle Nobility and members of the Royal Families often had magical abilities. However, in 1672, all that changed. In the Court of Louis XIV, King of France and Navarre, the famous Seer Ekaterina Trelawney, ancestor of the well-known and loved Cassandra Trelawney, predicted the downfall of the French Kingdom. After seeking the verification of other Seers, Louis XIV began work to ensure the continued success of the Wizarding World in France and Navarre, and in 1672 he named his daughter, Marie-Thérèse de France, Fille de France, la Petite Madame, as his successor to the throne of Wizarding France and Navarre as she was the only one of the children to inherit her Grandmother, Anne of Austria, HMCM The Dowager Queen of France's magical abilities. Thus, the two worlds were separated for the first time in known history. Marie-Thérèse was five years old when she was named Queen of France and Navarre, and until her sixteenth birthday a regent ruled, at which time an elaborate Coronation was held, and power was transferred to the young Queen. Queen Marie-Thérèse married Philip Prospero of Spain, Prince of Asturias Gerona and Viana, son of Phillip IV of Spain and III of Portugal in 1683. In 1696, Louis d'Artagnan, named after the Queen's father and Grandfather, and after the Captain of the Musketeers who gave his life to protect Louis XIV, was born. Due to a law that Queen Marie-Thérèse decreed after officially taking power, that no ruler would reign past their 100th birthday, she stepped down from the throne in 1767 and Louis d'Artagnan, later known as Louis d'Artagnan I became King.

Following the separation of France and Navarre, Leopold I, the Holy Roman Emperor followed the example of Louis XIV and began the steps necessary to separate the two worlds. In 1696, he named his daughter, Maria Theresa, Archduchess of Austria as Holy Roman Empress of the Wizarding World, which today encompasses the Kingdom of Italy, the Kingdom of Sicily, and the Kingdom of Naples. The young Empress was twelve at the time of her Coronation, which Queen Marie-Thérèse attended. It is said the two young Queens were exceptionally close, and Marie-Thérèse who had ruled France and Navarre for thirteen years gave council to the new Empress, the two remaining close until the Empress' death in 1854. Today, the Empire is ruled by Emperor Maximillian III.

In 1719, the Kingdom of Spain, under the rule of King Phillip V was the next to separate. Phillip named his son, Phillip, Infante of Castile as King of Spain and Portugal, when the young prince was seven years old. Until he was thirteen, officially the Wizarding World of Spain and Portugal continued to be ruled by Phillip V, though the Muggle World believed the Prince to have died in 1719. In 1725, Phillip officially began his reign over Wizarding Spain and Portugal, and was known as Phillip VI, King of Spain and Portugal. In 1921, the thirty-two year old Ferdinand, was named Ferdinand VI, King of Spain and Portugal, and continues to reign today. His daughter, Isidora, Infanta of Spain married Louis, le Dauphin, grandson of the then King, Louis d'Artagnan VI in 1980. His Granddaughter, Isidora, Madame de France, is the current heir to the throne of France and Navarre.

The Austrian Empire separated in 1857, following a Prophecy about the downfall of the Empire, similar to the circumstances surrounding the secession of France a hundred and eight-five years prior. Franz Joseph I, Emperor of Austria, King of Hungary and Bohemia, named his daughter, Archduchess Sophia of Austria, as heir to the Wizarding throne when she was merely two years of age, the only child to inherit magical ability. Like the other royals before her to become Kings and Queens of their respective Kingdoms, the Muggle World believes the young Archduchess to have died at the age of two. When she was sixteen, she was named Empress of Austria, Queen of Hungary and Bohemia. Empress Sophia's Great-Grandson, Franz Joseph II named for the last Emperor of unified Austria, Hungary and Bohemia, has ruled as Emperor and King since 1993.

Perhaps the most famous of separations between the Wizarding World and Muggle World of any Kingdom is that of Imperial Russia. Czar Nicholas II was forced to abdicate the throne in 1917 by the Bolsheviks, and he and his family were forced into exile. The family was imprisoned in Ipatiev House in Yekaterinburg, a militant Bolshevik stronghold. On July 17, 1918, at 2:33 am the family, their physician, and three servants were taken into a basement room and shot. An official announcement appeared in the national press two days after the killing of the Czar and his family. To the knowledge of the Muggle World, the family and their retainers' bodies were lost for over eight decades, with the exception of two of the children. The two missing children were Alexei, the teenage son and heir to the throne, and Muggles believe it is likely the youngest daughter, Grand Duchess Anastasia. Through the years in the Muggle World, various women have claimed to be the Grand Duchess Anastasia, though all were disproved as time went by. Not known to the Muggle World is the knowledge that shortly after the execution, Grand Duchess Anastasia and Tserevich Alexei were found some distance from the site where the rest of their family died. The executioners, not wanting to admit that they had not killed the entire family as they said they had, and also being Muggles having no knowledge of the Wizarding community could not explain how the young Czarevna and Tsearevich had disappeared. Grand Duchess Anastasia, Czarevna of Russia had alone inherited the magic of her ancestors, and during the ensuing confusion of the massacre managed to grab her brother and get both of them out of the house through apparition. Unfortunately, the young Tsearevich died, due most likely to his lifelong condition of haemophilia after being injured in the attack, before HIM The Dowager Empress of Russia could be contacted in secret. With the death of Alexei, Grand Duchess Anastasia was left as the only living Romanov and heir to the Russian throne.

Immediately, Anastasia was taken to the Wizarding World newly created in Russia by the higher nobles who had hoped to rescue the entire Royal Family and continue their world. She was crowned, Czarita Anastasia Nikolaevena Romanova, Empress and Autocrat of All the Russias, Queen of Poland, Grand Duchess of Finland. Her first act as Empress was to have her beloved brother, buried within the Wizarding World in a private crypt, a search for the rest of her family provided no results, and they remained lost until they were found by Muggles in 1991, as of yet, the family has not been reburied, much to the pain of the now Dowager Empress Anastasia. Tzearevich Alexei Nikolaevich has remained interned where he was laid to rest nearly eight decades ago, and the Dowager Empress has insisted that his fate never be revealed to the Muggle World. Today, the Dowager Empress remains in Wizarding Russia, established in the Palace built identical to the Winter Palace. The Winter Palace is also the home of Nikolay Alexandrovich Romanov, named after his Grandfather; his official title is Nicholas III, Emperor and Autocrat of All the Russias, King of Poland, and Grand Duke of Finland, and his family.

In recent memory, it is not the fate of the Russian Empire and Czar Nicholas II that most think of when they think of the Wizarding Monarchies, but instead the Monarchy of France and Navarre. HMCM King Louis d'Artagnan the VI died in the summer of 1981, and his son, Louis d'Artagnan the VII was crowned King. Already in his sixties, the new King was prepared to rule for no more than thirty-eight years at which time the throne would pass to his son, Louis, le dauphin who had married Isidora, Infanta of Spain and Portugal, daughter of King Ferdinand VI in 1979 when he was nineteen and she seventeen. A year later, in the spring of 1980, the dauphine had a daughter, named Isidora Louise Mignonette Geneviéve, Madame de France, beloved of her Grandfathers Louis d'Artagnan VII and Ferdinand VI. When the Princess was eighteen months old, Isidora le Dauphine took her to visit Louis d'Artagnan V who had retired to a palace in Navarre, leaving the Wizarding Palace Versailles to his son, and his son's family. While away, Lord Voldemort, who had been terrorizing England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales for some time led an assault on the Palace, resulting in the deaths of the entire royal family before he returned to England where a month later he attacked the Potter family and young Harry Potter so famously survived.

Immediately following the massacre of her family, the young Madame de France was named heir to the throne, and her Great-Great Grandfather, HMCM Louis d'Artagnan V took the throne once more until she came of age, re-writing the law set down by HMCM Queen Marie-Thérèse nearly three hundred years prior. Isidora, Madame de France's coronation is currently planned for the day of her sixteenth birthday, the twenty-eighth day of March, 1996. At this time, there is no other heir to the throne; however this can change depending on events in the near future. The Duc d'Orléans has always been the heir to the throne following the Royal Line of Succession, as the first Duc d'Orléans of Wizarding France was the nephew of HMCM King Louis XIV. However, in 1936, HMCM King Louis d'Artagnan V decreed that the then heir to the Duchy d'Orléans could not inherit due to reasons that were never publicly stated. The Duchy was denied the Grandson of the last Duc d'Orléans as well, however it is believed that the Great-Grandson of the Duc d'Orléans will be allowed to lay claim to the dormant title if he is married by his eighteenth birthday and the match is approved by Isidora, Madame de France who will be Queen by that time. At that time the Duc d'Orléans will become le Dauphin if there is no other heir, until such time that the Royal Line of Succession is re-established.

In the aftermath of the assassination of King Louis d'Artagnan VII, his son and the other members of the Royal Family, each of the Monarchies has doubled the security around their Royal Family. That is not the only form of protection the Monarchies have today. While the five ruling Families each have their own Monarchy, there are a number of marriages through the last three hundred years that have joined the families. The Princess Isidora is a prime example; she bears French, Spanish, Italian, English, Russian, Dutch, Austrian, Bavarian, Hungarian, and Bohemian blood; though by far the more prominent blood would be French, Spanish, and Italian. Her ancestry traces back to each of the other Kingdoms. Such familial connections between the five Monarchies provide a strong political partnership that far exceeds any treaties the Monarchies have with each other. In the face of the possibility of a war with Lord Voldemort since his return, or any who would challenge one of the dynasties, it would be much more difficult for whoever might attempt to depose of the ruling Monarch, as it would not be simply one Monarchy and the Kingdom or Empire's military forces they would face, but that of all five of the Monarchies.

Returning to the history of England, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales; it remains most interesting to many that while the Monarchy continues to exist in Muggle England, the Wizarding World has been without a Monarch in England since the English Wizarding World, along with the Wizarding communities of Ireland, Scotland, and Wales, retreated from the Muggle World. Until that time as there had been no Wizarding King since King Arthur, Wizarding kind had been governed by the ruling Muggle Monarchy. But, when the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy went into effect in 1692, though it is of note that the Statute was never recognized by any other country save for England and subsequently Scotland, Ireland, and Wales, and happened after the secession of France. The then King of the British Empire was James II, King of England, King of the Scots, and King of Ireland, and fortunately he did not argue the decision of Wizarding Kind to create their own world. Since then there have been no attempts to re-establish the monarchy in Wizarding Britain by any of the remaining nobles and it appears that the monarchy shall never return to Wizarding Britain.

_Excerpt from A History of Wizarding Nobility copyright 1995_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday December 25****th****, 1996  
>Wizarding Versailles, France<br>Château de Versailles  
>Galerie des Glaces – Galarie des Glaces<br>6:00 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It was the first Christmas Ball to be held during the reign of the new Queen, Louise I, and as such everyone of title was in attendance. The new Queen had been in power only nine months, but thus far was proving to be a kind and just ruler, continuing the traditions of her ancestors in her court rather than conforming entirely to the current trends and styles of the day in the Muggle World like some would if given the chance. The Ball was held in the great Hall of Mirrors, the room sparkling as a string quartet played one of the older songs from the time of King Louis XIV. Guests filled the room; in the tradition of years past they wore the formal dress of the court of Louis XIV, all awaiting the arrival of the Queen and other visiting dignitaries. Amidst the guests stood the Musketeers of the Guard, keeping watch over the guests, their black uniforms with the blood red lining of the tabards and white trim, the white and gold Fleur-de-Lis upon their chests were iconic to all gathered.

At exactly six, the heralds appeared, drawing the attention of those gathered almost immediately as the music stopped. After a moment's pause, the High Herald began to speak. "Her Most Christian Majesty, Louise I, By the Grace of God, Queen of France and Navarre," he announced and a moment later the doors opened revealing the new Queen and a small entourage of Musketeers including the Captain of the Guard and his Lieutenant, the most trusted of the Guard. The guests bowed or sunk to the ground in a curtsy as the young Queen moved into the room, dressed in a white and gold gown, her hair in loose curls on the side, a diamond tiara resting amidst her nearly black locks. With a smile, she made her way towards the throne at the other end of the room, turning to look out at those gathered before raising her hand and giving a small flick one might call it, as the guard moved to stand behind the throne against the wall, keeping their watch. A moment later the trumpets were sounded once more.

"His Imperial Majesty, Nicholas III, Emperor and Autocrat of All the Russias, King of Poland, and Grand Duke of Finland. His Imperial Highness Tsearvich Nikolay of Russia." The doors opened once more to reveal the Czar and his eldest son and heir to the throne. Nicholas III was tall, pure white hair cut in a distinguished style and blue eyes that he had inherited from his infamous mother. His son Nikolay was the exact opposite, dark and intense, he had dark brown nearly black hair and piercing brown eyes. Unlike the rest of the court and the new Queen, the two were dressed in the formal attire of Russia. Together they made their way to the throne where Louise waited, Nikolay a step behind his father and once there they inclined their heads in respect as Louise did the same, turning they moved aside as the trumpets sounded once more, announcing the arrival of another high royal.

"Her Imperial Majesty Anastasia Nikolaevna, Dowager Empress of Russia; and His Imperial Highness, Tsarevna Aleksander of Russia." The doors opened once more to reveal the Dowager Empress and the youngest of her grandsons. Anastasia's once red hair had long since turned silver, but her blue eyes still shone bright as they had in her younger years, like her son and eldest grandson, she didn't wear the formal clothing of the French court, instead dressed in a peach gown, upon her head rested a tiara, the same she had worn every day of her reign. Besides her, Aleksander wore the traditional Russian attire, he had inherited the same brown locks and eyes as his brother, but where Nikolay was intense, Aleksander was much more open, light to Nikolay's dark. The two made their way to the throne like Nicholas and Nikolay before them, Louise taking Anastasia's hands in her own and they met halfway, kissing each other's cheeks before stepping apart and Louise acknowledged Aleksander.

Once the two had joined where Nicholas and Nikolay waited, and were seated besides the two, the trumpets sounded once again and some of the nobles gathered exchanged glances of surprise, it wasn't exactly normal to have more than one or two visiting royals at the Winter Ball. The Queen's Coronation yes, but not the Winter Ball. "His Imperial Majesty, Maximillian III, Holy Roman Emperor." Maximillian was a distinguished looking man, grey hair falling slightly over his forehead and deep blue eyes with an easy smile that had broken many hearts in his younger years before he married his beloved Empress, Erin, whose memory he stayed true to even after her unexpected death three years ago. Like the other Royals present, he was dressed in his own style, a simple Muggle suit of royal blue that made his eyes show even more. When he reached the throne, he took the Queen's hand in his own and raised it to his lips, kissing the back before smiling as he moved aside to the seat set aside for him.

"His Imperial Majesty, Franz Joseph II, Emperor of Austria, King of Hungary and Bohemia; and His Imperial Highness, Francis Karl, Prince Imperial of Austria, of Hungary and Bohemia," the Herald went on to introduce, amazing the gathered guests even more as the doors opened to reveal the Emperor. The youngest of the Monarchs, save for the new Queen, he was also the tallest of the monarchs with dark brown hair that fell into his eyes before he took his place as Emperor, held in place now though a few locks still managed to escape, and warm brown eyes, said to be the colour of chocolate by some of the Ladies of the Austrian court, though honestly it was an opinion shared by all, and needless to say the young women of all five courts were heartbroken when he chose a bride a decade past. With him was his young son, Francis had inherited his father's brown hair and his mother's blue eyes, at nine year's of age he was a lovely child, adored by all who knew him, but also quite precocious, evident when the two reached Louise and Francis took her hand in his and kissed it before beckoning that she come down to his level, which Louise did with a smile and the Prince promptly kissed both of her cheeks as light laughter moved through the crowds. Once Franz Joseph had exchanged his own greeting with the Queen, he led his son to the left of the throne where their seats waited, the others who had already arrived seated to the right of the throne.

Again the trumpets sounded as the Herald began his next announcement, "His Catholic and Most-Faithful Majesty, Ferdinand IV, King of Spain and Portugal. His Royal Highness, Ferdinand, Prince of Asturias." Ferdinand IV was a powerful man who seemed larger than he was; grey hair fell in waves to his shoulders with brown eyes passed to his children and on to his granddaughter. Ferdinand was the eldest of the King's children and thus the heir to the throne, taller than his father by a head he was an exceptionally handsome man, and more then one woman had fallen in love with the Prince though he appeared to enjoy single life for the time being. He had black hair once shared by his father, straightened and pulled back in a simple black ribbon; a trimmed goatee graced his chin along with a moustache that seemed to fit the man entirely. When they reached the throne, Ferdinand IV went first and instead of simply taking his granddaughter's hands, he pulled her into a hug, the affection between the two obvious to all and while the hug was a bit, unconventional, none would dare say a word. After the King had stepped back, her uncle took her hands in his own and raised them to his lips before stepping forward to kiss her cheek as Louise kissed his.

For a final time, the trumpets sounded and the doors opened as the Herald completed his task for the time being, introducing those that the court had been expecting since the Queen first arrived. "His Most Christian Majesty, Louis d'Artagnan V, Dowager King of France and Navarre, and Madame la Princesse de Douarière, Isidora." The former King came into the Hall with his Great-Grandson's widow's arm in his, the two being the first since the Queen herself to be dressed in the formal attire of Louis XIV's court. Louis d'Artagnan had pure white hair that brushed his collar and a simple white beard, though his mustache was dark grey; and blue eyes. Isidora was a striking beauty, her Spanish heritage obvious to any who saw her, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Together they approached the throne where Louis kissed his granddaughter's cheeks before stepping back as Isidora stepped forward and like Anastasia earlier, took her hands in her own before kisses to the cheek were exchanged.

Once the former ruler and the Queen's mother were seated, Louise turned her attention to those gathered and smiled. "Rise," she began immediately as they had been kneeling and curtseying for each of the Royals, "Welcome," she continued before spreading her hands, "Please, dance, be merry," she finished and the quartet began to play once more, the gathered nobles moving into pairs as she sat to watch over the ball.

The night passed quickly as the Courtiers partook of the finger-foods that made their way through the hall on gilded trays, and danced the night away, occasionally the Royals in attendance would leave their seats and join in one of the formal dances. The Queen herself took part in two dances, the rest of the time keeping watch or speaking with one of the visiting members of the other Monarchies or her mother and her predecessor. As the nine o'clock hour drew close, the dancing began to wind down, everyone knowing of the ceremony that would begin then. At exactly nine, the music once more was stopped for the time as the Herald appeared beside the throne with a scroll in hand.

"Her Most Catholic Majesty, Louise I, By the Grace of God, Queen of France and Navarre; on this date, the twenty-fifth of December, the year of our Lord nineteen hundred and ninety-six; shall now hear the petitions of the Court. Draconis Philippe Malfoy…" the Herald called before Draco Malfoy stepped forward. Turning to the Queen the Herald continued, "The Great-Grandson of Monsieur le Duc d'Orléans, heir to the Duchy d'Orléans."

Louise nodded before focusing on Draco, he was a handsome boy, nearly a man, standing at six feet and an inch, placing him taller than many in the court, including his father who while having no claim to the Duchy was allowed to attend court as a Lord. He had piercing blue eyes that turned grey like a thunderstorm when he was angry as Louise knew from the past, pale blonde locks that brushed his collar and fell into his eyes when he was relaxed, though tonight it was combed back and at school he wore it slicked back she knew as well. "I suspect that I know what you're petition is Monsieur," she smiled. "The laws state that to lay claim to the Duchy d'Orléans you must be wed by the eighteenth anniversary of your birth, to a Lady of my approval I believe." It was no secret the majority of the Court expected him to pick Gabrielle Delacour, the younger daughter of the Comté de Chagny as his bride, though Louise wasn't quite sure about the match, the girl not quite right to be a Duchess but if that was who he chose…

"It is my Queen," Draco said as he bowed before Louise.

"Then make your petition Monsieur," she waved her hand to give him leave to speak.

"My Queen, with your permission, I seek to reclaim that which was taken from my family through the actions of my grandfather. Reclaim that which rightfully belongs to the Malfoy family. With your permission Majesty, I wish to be married within the year and I hereby name my intended bride as…" he trailed off momentarily so he could brace himself for the shockwave he knew was about to hit the ballroom with his next words, "…Miss Ginevra Weasley."

Louise blinked once as a gasp echoed through the court, though the rest of the Royals like herself refrained from such obvious displays of surprise. After a moment's pause she nodded slowly, "You have my approval to be married within the year, should you do so the Duchy d'Orléans shall be returned to your family with my blessing. As do I give my blessing to your chosen bride, and expect her to be in attendance of this court by the summer solstice and shall join my ladies-in-waiting."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Draco said, bowing once more before turning and making his way towards the back of the room, where his parents were standing near the refreshment table.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday December 25th, 1996  
>Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon<br>The Burrow – the bathroom  
>9:10 p.m.<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

All she had wanted was some peace and quiet and some time to herself. This was the thing she hated the most about coming home for the holidays. When she was at school she was surrounded by other people and when she was at home she was surrounded by other people. She could never seem to find some time to just be on her own. Honestly it was the one thing that had drawn her to the diary in her first year. The solitude it had provided her. It was the one thing that always seemed to be lacking in the life of Ginevra Weasley.

She had managed to commandeer the bathroom half an hour ago for herself and had proceeded to lock the door, locking the outside and the rest of her family out so that she could spend as much time soaking in the tub as she wanted. What she wasn't expecting was to have a roll of parchment suddenly appear in the air before her before falling into the tub with her, causing her to cry out in surprise.

"Ginny!" Ron's voice yelled through the door barely a minute later, before the door was suddenly thrown open and Ron, Fred and George barged into the room, the second of which was holding his wand and obviously the one to cast the alohomora necessary to get the door open. Right behind them were Percy and Charlie, all five looking around frantically.

"_GET OUT!_" Ginny shrieked as she frantically reached for her towel, hopping she still had enough bubbles left to hide her body from her brothers, especially since Harry just came stumbling into the bathroom behind Percy and Charlie.

"Oh!" Fred, George, Percy and Charlie yelled as they quickly turned around before Fred and George reached back and yanked at Ron to make him turn around, Harry doing the same.

"Sorry Gin," Charlie apologized, "We heard you scream and thought something was wrong... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she groaned. "I…I thought I saw a bug is all. Now would you all just leave and lock the door behind you."

"Oh, sure," Charlie answered for the group before Fred and George reached back to grab Ron who was likely not to believe her story and they quickly rushed for the door, nearly running Harry over. A moment later the door was closed and Ginny heard Percy cast a locking charm.

"Now if that wasn't all manner of embarrassing," Ginny groaned as she slid down as far into the tub as she could go, which actually meant submerging her entire body for a few moments until her lungs screamed for air. Resurfacing she wiped the water and bubbles from her eyes and face and pulled the scroll that had appeared moments before from the water. Looking carefully at the rolled up parchment she noticed that it was sealed with royal blue wax with what looked like the marking of a fleur-de-lis on it. What was stranger still was the fact that the parchment was inside a band of some sort. Pulling it off so she could get a better look at it, Ginny realized that the band was in fact a ring…a bloody expensive ring by the looks of it. If the stones were in fact what her brain was telling her they were then the ring was probably worth more than her entire house. Putting the ring on her finger so as not to lose it, she broke the seal on the parchment and began to read.

_Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

_This letter is to inform you that this evening at eight minutes past the hour of nine at the Winter Ball, the heir to the Duchy d'Orléans has chosen you as his intended bride to be married within a year's time. At ten minutes past the hour of nine, the match was approved by the Royal Court, and you are expected to attend court no later than the Summer Solstice of the year of our Lord, Nineteen Hundred and Ninety Seven, where you will take your place as one of the Royal Ladies-in-Waiting, should you agree to the marriage. If you do agree, place the ring upon your left hand._

_Her Most Christian Majesty, By the Grace of God, Isidora Louise Mignonette Geneviève, Queen Louise of France and Navarre_

"Sweet mother of Merlin help me," Ginny groaned, realization hitting her like a bludger to the stomach as she caught sight of the ring nestled securely on the ring finger of her left hand. "Shit," she cursed as she leapt out of the tub, quickly wrapping her towel around herself as she grabbed her clothes and her wand and made a beeline for her bedroom, quickly locking the door behind her, praying that Hermione would stay downstairs for a while longer so she could get a message off to Bill without any questions and she could figure out a way to hide the ring that now resided on her left hand.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday December 25th, 1996  
>Wizarding Versailles, France<br>Château de Versailles  
>Galarie des Glaces<br>9:40 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Half an hour of other petitions had passed since Draco's rather surprising announcement and Louise's agreement to his petition. Finally the last petition was heard and the music once more began as the Ball continued. Rising from the throne, Louise made her way towards where Draco stood with his parents, "Dance with me Monsieur," she instructed as she held out her hand to Draco. Draco took her hand and together they moved onto the dance floor, joining in with the other dancers. "You have caused a great deal of surprise this night," she commented quietly after a minute or so.

"That was not my intention, I assure you, my Lady," he replied just as quietly.

"Of that I have no doubt," she smiled. "After I retire for the night, wait half an hour then come to my apartments. I wish to speak with you in private."

"Of course, Majesty," he agreed.

"Until then Monsieur, mon cousin," she inclined her head slightly as the dance finished.

"Your Majesty," he bowed.

A few minutes passed after Draco had returned to Lucius and Narcissa and Louise returned to the throne once more, when Blaise Zabini made his way over to the Malfoy family. "Good evening Monsieur Malfoy, Madame Malfoy, Monsieur Malfoy," he greeted.

"Monseiur le Duc," Lucius bowed slightly.

"Might I steal Draco for a bit?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course," Lucius agreed with a nod.

"Thank you," he nodded before turning and moving towards one of the far balconies that overlooked the Marble Courtyard as Draco fell into step beside him. Both remained silent as they made their way to the balcony, and only once free of other guests who might listen, after closing the glass doors, did Blaise speak. "Well, that was interesting..."

"I'm glad you think so," replied Draco.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You can't possibly be this calm about it. I mean sure the benefits of the match are many, first and foremost being you get Gabrielle to stop chasing you like a bitch in heat if you pardon the expression... And Ginevra is quite the beauty... Quiet but every now and again she does seem to come out of her shell and personally I think she would be a good choice for a Duchess, if I had thought of it, I might have sought her as my own..." he smirked at his friend.

"I'm surprised I haven't received a famous Weasley Howler yet," Draco admitted.

"From Ginevra? Or her family?"

"Either…both…although I fear Ginevra's may come with a bat bogey hex charmed into hers…" Draco trailed off with a shudder.

"Well, I've never heard of a Howler being charmed in that particular way before," Blaise smirked, "Though it would be most interesting..." he chuckled as he turned to face Draco. "So... honestly now Drac, how are you feeling? Cause that in there," he waved a hand towards Galarie des Glaces, "Would leave me scared out of my wits. And I'm not the one trying to reclaim a family title that a marriage approved by Isadora requires."

"Would you prefer that I had chosen someone much more suitable and acceptable like Pansy Parkinson or heaven forbid Gabrielle Delacour?" countered Draco, avoiding the question entirely.

"I would prefer that you follow your heart my friend," Blaise countered. "That doesn't mean I can't worry about how you are doing after such an announcement, and placing your future in the hands of a girl whose family has hated yours as long as anyone can remember, whose brother you used to take much pleasure in torturing, all with good reason of course."

"Well, it's not my fault if Ron Weasley is prone to sticking his foot in his mouth every time he opens it."

"That is quite true," he nodded. "So, I take it from your avoidance, you have no intention of answering my question."

"What exactly would you like to know Blaise?" questioned Draco, rubbing his face tiredly. "That naming the youngest and only daughter of a family that has been the enemy of my own for God knows how long was harder than facing the Dark Lord himself and telling him to take his Dark Mark and stuff it up his arse?"

"Well, that works, and that is quite the mental image," Blaise snickered before catching himself and turning serious. "I merely want to know what you are thinking and feeling, I can't possibly be there for you as a friend if you don't talk. And God knows in the weeks to come, things are going to be far from easy."

"I want her more than words can express Blaise, you know that. I've wanted her for as long as I can remember. I don't know when I first realized that she was the one that I wanted; I just know that it's her. I don't care about this stupid feud that's been going on for centuries between our families and I sure as hell don't care about Potter or the blasted war that's going on back in England."

"The war may not always be only in England Drac," Blaise pointed out with a sigh.

"But by the time it reaches France, Ginevra and I should hopefully be married and my family's lands and titles back where they rightfully belong and we can stay out of the war with the exception of aiding the effort through helping to finance the efforts needed to defeat the madman known as Voldemort and hopefully free my father from his servitude in the process."

"To be honest, you'd probably be safer here at court. It is the safest court since that day," Blaise sighed. "Even the Russian Court hasn't taken as many precautions as here."

"And given the fact that he's already tried to kill Ginevra once, she'd be safer here at court as well. I'd be more comfortable with her here permanently but I don't think that's likely to happen until _after_ she's graduated, that is if she's even going to consent to the marriage in the first place."

"Well Drac, it seems you're going to have to just wait and see what Ginevra does," he nodded. "We should probably head back inside," he looked through the doors to the Hall.

"We should," Draco agreed. "In fact I need to go and find Dora."

"Oh?" Blaise asked, "Asked to see you did she?"

"She did. My guess is it's about my rather unexpected choice in intended future bride," Draco said.

"Well, she wouldn't have given her blessing if she didn't approve. Ginevra won't just be the Duchess; she'll be le Dauphine until Isidora has a child of her own..."

"And yet she has never even met Ginevra, never mind laid eyes on her, so God only knows why she approved of her. I only pray Ginevra stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays because if she didn't and the announcement scroll arrived when she wasn't alone…"

"One would expect if that were the case, you would have already received a Howler from Molly Weasley, as would your father I imagine, perhaps even the Queen herself," he spoke quietly as they entered the Hall.

"I should go," Draco whispered.

"I'll see you when we're back at school," Blaise nodded, "Good luck with our missing Queen," he glanced pointedly towards the empty throne.

"Thanks, I'll see you at school," Draco replied as he headed off out of the ballroom towards the Queen's private rooms.

"Monsieur Malfoy, Majesty," announced the guard positioned at the door.

A moment later the door opened to reveal André, the Captain of the Guard, who nodded at the guard at the door before smiling at Draco, "She'll see you," he moved aside so Draco could enter and André could shut the door behind him, "She's in Salon des Nobles," he continued before looking up at the other guard with him in the Salle des Gardes de la Reine, the Queen's Guardroom.

"Thank you," Draco replied as he made his way through the room.

"Monsieur Malfoy," the Lieutenant spoke quietly before Draco could get through the door to the Queen's Antechamber, "Might I have a word?"

"Of course Lieutenant," Draco agreed as he stepped towards the red haired man.

"I'll admit, none were more surprised by your choice than me," he spoke quietly as André purposely turned away to give the impression of privacy. "I know you will take care of her, but I must warn you, if she agrees and you hurt her in any way, while my loyalty remains to the Queen, I will find a way to hurt you just as much as you have hurt her."

"I have absolutely no intention of hurting your sister I assure you," Draco said quietly.

"Good," Bill Weasley answered evenly before stepping away, "Monsieur," he nodded to Draco before crossing back to the other side of room as Draco turned and made his way through the Ante-Chambre de la Reine to the salon.

"Good evening cousin," Louise smiled as she rose from the couch she was sitting upon, the room otherwise empty. Unlike at the party, she was dressed in a simple dark purple gown in the style of that worn at the very beginning of the eighteenth century, her dark locks pulled back in a braid to the middle of her back.

"Good evening cousin," Draco greeted as he made his way over to where the queen was standing, kissing her hand in greeting.

"A drink?" she asked as she sat down once more, pulling her feet up on the other side of the couch.

"Please," he replied as he took a seat opposite her.

"Tea? Or something a bit stronger?" she smiled, well smirked almost.

"Stronger please Dora. If I'm to face what I'm sure is to be the third degree from my parents later tonight than I'll need something far stronger than tea I'm afraid," Draco admitted.

"I figured as much, your usual?"

"Please."

Nodding she picked her wand up and gave a quick flick, almost immediately a side door opened and a woman was there, "Yes, your Majesty?" she asked as she did a quick curtsy.

"Please have a tray of tea brought for me, and a butterbeer with a shot of firewhiskey for Monsieur Malfoy."

"Certainly, my Queen," she curtsied again before disappearing, the door blending into the wall behind her. The true magic about the Wizarding version of the Château as compared to the one originally built, there were the same secret passages as originally built, but now there were other passages only accessible by magic, doors that could be created with a spell giving access to rooms that you would often have to travel through many different rooms to get between.

"You know, there are times when that is entirely annoying," Louise rolled her eyes over the constant curtsying, before focusing on him once more.

"Unfortunately, it comes with the title Dora," Draco pointed out.

"Trust me, I know. A title that could be yours if your plan succeeds and anything were to happen to me..." she chuckled humourlessly. "But enough of my complaints," she waved her hand as if to wave them away like fireflies, "You made the most interesting choice tonight Drac. It will be far from easy in the year to come."

"A title that I have no intention of taking from you, I assure you," Draco said. "I'm well aware of the difficulties that lie ahead of me Dora, the least of which being her family."

"Well, I know that you have William's support," she nodded towards the direction of her Guard Room. "And since it is merely a matter of time now until the summer solstice when she should be here, I think that her family will only be an issue between then and now. If Ginevra wishes, she will not have to return to Hogwarts after her summer here, I will see to it that she has the same tutors as the rest of my ladies-in-waiting who choose not to attend a Wizarding school."

"Thank you. I plan to leave that decision up to Ginevra. I've learned the hard way over the years that she is not one that likes to have her decisions made for her."

"Of course," she nodded. "Which I should probably tell you officially, your pledge has been accepted, I received word shortly before our dance."

"The Delacours won't be happy about that I'm sure," Draco replied, keeping the surprise he felt out of his voice. He'd been sure that Ginny would have turned down his offer.

"No, no they won't," she nodded as the side door opened once more to admit the woman from earlier and another woman behind her carrying trays, the tea set and a plate of small cakes were set on the table between Louise and Draco, and once the plate of cakes had been moved from the tray, the second woman held the tray to Draco so he could take his drink. Immediately after both disappeared once more and Louise sat up to make her tea. "As I was saying, they won't be, and in truth I have already received a petition to speak with me at the earliest opportunity, I believe the Comté de Chagny will try to challenge the validity of your choice."

"As is his right, just as it is my right to select a bride of my choosing. Ginevra may not be of the nobility but she is a pureblooded witch, a powerful one at that. And despite what she may have suffered through at the hands of my father, there is still an innocence about her that is lacking in many of those girls that have been raised here at court; I mean no offence of course."

None taken," she smiled, "I understand what you mean, I think that Ginevra, for all that she has grown up with this war that plagues England once more, has been able to retain her innocence some because she did not live in fear for the years Voldemort was gone. But you know as well as I, here and the other Courts, we never rested easy after Voldemort was believed to have died; it was too simple for a baby to be the downfall of a Wizard as powerful as Voldemort. The loss of my father, grandfather, and the rest of our family hit too close to home for not just those of France and Navarre, but for the other Kingdoms as well, it is something I think we shall never truly recover from, just as the Dowager Empress has never fully recovered from the loss of her family so long ago in her dear Russia."

Before Draco had a chance to respond, the door rather suddenly burst open, causing Louise to nearly drop her cup of tea in surprise. "Forgive me, my Queen," Bill spoke quickly as he bowed. "Forgive my intrusion but I must speak with you, and Monsieur Malfoy," he continued as he glanced towards Draco.

"My Lady?" André asked as he stepped up behind Bill.

"It's alright," she nodded as she set her cup down before focusing on Bill as André stepped back from the room and shut the door. "You were saying William?"

"My Lady it appears there's a slight problem in regards to my sister," Bill said stepping forward.

"Is she in danger?" she sat forward. "I know she has accepted the proposal, and I know how strongly your parents feel about any Nobility..." she trailed off concerned.

"She's not in any danger…yet," Bill replied, looking at Draco for a moment before turning his gaze back to the woman he was sworn to protect at all costs. "My Lady, I think you should read this," he said holding out a rolled up parchment. "It arrived a few moments ago. It's from my sister."

Taking the letter, Louise glanced at Draco before beginning to read.

_Bill_

_Oh God Bill, I need your help. You're the only one I can turn to. I think I'm in trouble Bill. No wait…I __know__ I'm in trouble. I did something stupid Bill. I did something really really really stupid. You would think after my first year and after everything you've taught me that I would know better. Bill, if Mum and Dad find out what I've done, Dad will kill me before Mum gets the chance to disown me. You know how they reacted to everything in my first year and this, what I've done now, is so beyond worse than writing in some diary, even a diary charmed by You-Know-Who himself._

_Bill…I'm engaged. Only problem is I don't know who it is I'm engaged to and I'm expected to marry him within the year. All I know for sure about him is what the note says about him, that he is the heir to the Duchy d'Orléans._

_Bill I'm scared, terrified actually. I don't know what's going on and it's scaring me. All I wanted was some peace and quiet and some girl time by myself and the next thing I know this scroll is appearing out of nowhere and it's held together with a ring and a wax seal and given the fact that I was soaking in a bubble bath at home at the Burrow when the scroll appeared, I didn't exactly want to risk losing the ring so silly me went and put the ring on my finger before reading the scroll so of course I found out after the fact that putting the ring on meant that I accepted the marriage proposal._

_Bill I've tried to take the ring off but it won't budge and I've tried every spell I can think of to try to hide it but nothing seems to work. God help me if Mum and Dad see it or anyone else, I don't know what will happen to me. I need your help. How am I going to explain that I'm engaged to a man that not only have I never met but that I don't even know his name? As for reporting to the French Royal Court by the summer solstice to take my place as Lady-in-Waiting to the Queen? Bill there is no way that is ever going to happen. You understand better than anyone just how unlikely it is that Mum and Dad will ever let me go to the French Royal Court. You know their feelings about the nobility and purebloods in general. I would stand a better chance of marrying Draco Malfoy of all people than I ever stand of setting foot inside the French Royal Court. Please help me!_

_Ginny._

Louise blinked a few times after reading the letter, "Well," she began finally, "I think I need to create a second set of scrolls that are sent out which will explain who the titled noble is from now on..." she blinked again before looking up at the two men. "I lied earlier I'm afraid Draco, your proposal was accepted accidentally without her knowledge of who you are, your intended is quite panic-stricken. Which I believe leads to me having to send another letter to Ginevra to fill in the blanks - or else if you would like you can bring her here William," she focused on him before looking back down at the letter. "Heaven's name she must be a complete basket case..." she shook her head as she slipped back out of the 'royal' mode she had slipped into initially after reading. "Poor thing, she's going to have a heart attack when she realizes she predicted her own betrothed..."

"What do you mean accidentally accepted?" questioned Draco in confusion.

"She put the ring on her finger so she wouldn't risk loosing it when she opened the scroll, unknowingly accepting the betrothal before even reading about the betrothal and that if she accepted your pledge she needed to put the ring on her hand," she explained quietly as she set the letter aside.

"Does my sister even know of your feelings for her?" demanded Bill.

"Exactly how am I supposed to get near enough to your sister to tell her I have even the slightest hint of a feeling for her when your brother won't let even his own housemates close enough to her to hold her hand unless their name is _Saint Potter_," snarled Draco angrily in return.

"Yes well, Ron was always quite stubborn and annoying when he wanted to be," Bill rolled his eyes. "You know, you could try getting Gin away from him with spiders," he continued rather suddenly.

"Spiders," Louise raised an eyebrow. "Well that's certainly an original way to spend time with your intended..."

"Only to have Potter whisk her away to safety? I think not. Have you considered the fact that your very own mother is doing your sister a disservice by constantly pushing her and Potter together? The more she pushes her in Potter's direction, the more she makes her own daughter a target of the very same madman who very nearly killed her in her first year," countered Draco.

"Believe me, I know," Bill said wearily as he sunk down onto one of the chairs with a heavy sigh. "My mother is... insanely unique?" he shrugged. "Why else is it I had to secretly join the musketeers so Fleur and I can be together, not that I don't love being a musketeer," he continued quickly as he looked towards Louise who rolled her eyes.

"Good heavens William," she rolled her eyes once more, "It's perfectly alright to make comments in my presence without fear that I'll take them personally, as long as it doesn't include comments about my family," she muttered something at the end that neither man caught, though it was obvious it wasn't exactly the nicest of phrases which were rarely actually clearly heard from her to begin with.

"Is there anyway of removing Ginevra from your parents influence prior to next summer?" questioned Draco.

"Well, when she's at school she is away from them. And I can try and see if she'll come spend either Easter with me, or else the beginning of the summer. Our parents might argue a bit but, they're only complaint with me right now is not making as many Order meetings which Dumbledore has been keeping them from asking too many questions about, it's quite lucky that he recognizes the Nobility," he glanced towards Louise before focusing back on Draco. "So they should agree to Gin visiting me, they'll think it's in Egypt but what they don't know," he shrugged. "Unfortunately there's no way that I or even Charlie or Percy or the twins if any of us wanted, could get her away from them legally, there's no signs of abuse or anything like that, so..." he trailed off with a small sigh.

"And yet they feel it's perfectly alright to put her in the line of fire of possibly _the_ most insane madman of the last century by constantly pushing her at Potter?"

"Never said my parents were geniuses. Why do you think each and every one of us boys who have finished Hogwarts was out of the house as soon as possible, or that Charlie ended up in Romania and I was in Egypt? Perc was in London the night he left Hogwarts and the twins, well they were smart and didn't even come home after their rather spectacular display at Hogwarts..." Bill smiled in memory. "I think Ron is the only one in the family that seems to _want_ to stick around Mum and Dad. Don't get me wrong we all love them, but they're a bit insane, the most obvious sign being the whole thing with Harry..."

"How does your sister feel about the saviour of the wizarding world?"

"I remember she got so annoyed with him mooning over the girl who was with Diggory... Cho or something like that..." Bill began with a frown, "Does she still have that crush she had first year? Nah, that's been gone for a while. But I think she has resigned herself to ending up with Harry simply because it's what Mum is determined to see happen... though obviously that won't be happening now which if it weren't for the circumstances and the fact she's confused as hell, she'd probably be stopping and going 'oh my God, I'm free' or some such thing if I know my sister."

"So she's panic stricken even though being engaged to me means she's free of her impending forced marriage to Potter?"

Before Bill had a chance to respond, Louise set the teacup she had picked back up on the saucer and cleared her throat. "Drac, she's panic stricken because while she is free of a boy that she doesn't care for in that way, she has absolutely no idea who she is engaged to. Any girl, any woman, would be panic stricken at that thought. For all she knows she could be promised to Voldemort himself, unlikely of course, but possible. To her knowledge the heir of the Duc d'Orléans could be a woman beater, an alcoholic, three or four times her age, any number of things. It simply comes down to the fact - she knows what to expect with Harry, she knows nothing about the heir of the Duc d'Orléans."

"Well I could change that if I could get two minutes alone with her but that's almost impossible to do as I've already stated. Her brother won't allow even his own housemates anywhere near her unless it's Potter and there is no way he is going to allow me, his worst enemy and a Slytherin near his precious sister," argued Draco.

"Well, there are options," Louise mused as she set her tea aside completely. "Yours isn't the first engagement of a couple at Hogwarts with your particular circumstances dear cousin."

"When was the last time not only two enemy families but two enemy school houses had children that were engaged to be married and yet one of those involved didn't know who the other one was?" Draco asked curiously.

"My Great-Great-Grandfather's sister attended Hogwarts, she was the youngest so it wasn't a big deal for her to actually attend a Wizarding School. She was in Slytherin I believe," she paused as she thought back, "A betrothal was made for her to an Austrian Duke who was attending Hogwarts in Gryffindor, the royal ancestry of both was kept secret of course..."

"House enemies yes but not familial ones as well cousin. That makes things twice as difficult."

"That is true, but it does mean there are means set up at Hogwarts to allow betrothed couples, or even in case of age timing, married couples; to be allowed to see each other in private without the knowledge of the rest of the school. I believe there is a room at the school known as the Secret Room or something."

"The Room of Requirement," Bill offered.

"That's it," she nodded. "Well there is another room that is similar, which is only unlocked by the Headmaster or Headmistress when the need arises. Until then, it remains sealed and unfindable by anyone who goes looking for it."

"And Dumbledore is just going to unlock it and tell me where it is so that I can secretly meet with the sister of one his precious Golden Trio? I think not."

Louise chuckled, "Dearest, Dumbledore for all his obvious adoration for Harry Potter and his two comrades, does know when to, at the least, acknowledge a higher power. The fact Ginevra has already accepted the betrothal, be it knowingly or not, means the betrothal will be in effect until you take the ring off her finger if you decide to break the betrothal, either at her wish or yours. Every Wizarding school, even those in America which has had no monarchy since the country on a whole broke relationships with the English monarchy, follows laws agreed upon after Spain and Portugal followed France, Navarre, and the Holy Roman Empire before it. Everyone knew by then it was likely that one day each of the kingdoms would be separated, and so the treaty was agreed to, that should a noble child attend a Wizarding School, no leader of that school could separate a couple betrothed, be that a couple where one attended the school and the other did not, or a couple who both attended the school. Places were created in every Wizarding School that existed then and have been created in every School created since, where a betrothed couple could meet and spend time together, get to know one another. It is something Dumbledore can _not_ fight. And if he tried to, he would very quickly find his beloved school with a new leader, and it most certainly would not be one of his choosing."

"How would you suggest I go about getting word to Ginevra to meet me in this unfindable secret room of yours since the minute I even speak a single word or set foot near her I'll find myself on the receiving end of a rather unpleasant hex, either at her own hand or the hand of her brother or Potter."

"Oh, I believe we can manage that," Louise smirked as she looked at Bill.

"Scroll powder," he smiled, "She already knows about it, I gave her some to get a hold of me in a hurry..."

"I had already made _that_ assumption considering how fast you got a letter from Ginevra this evening."

"And what do you plan to tell her that won't have her running for the hills even more than she already is?"

"_That_, is my problem to figure out Drac," she countered with a sigh. "Though it might perhaps be wise to write your sister William, try to calm her some. Does she know that you are a musketeer? Or is it simply your four brothers?"

"Just my brothers, Ginny believes I am still in Egypt like Ron and my parents. That is part of why I gave her the Scroll Powder to use to contact me, that way she wouldn't be sending letters to me in Egypt when I'm actually here in France."

"You know your sister better than either of us. Will she have any issues with life at court?" asked Draco curiously.

"Not that I know of. She's always dreamed of a different life than the one she leads. She used to sit for hours and listen to my stories of life in ancient Egypt, of what it was like for the Pharaohs and the Queens... I think given time if she initially has difficulties, that she would find her place and love the life of a noble. She was always meant for more than the life of a Weasley, all of us older boys saw it from the day she was born. She's the best of all of us."

"Then despite any initial issues my announcement may have caused, I think I made the right choice in future bride, despite what many in the court may believe, your own future in-laws included I'm afraid."

"To be honest, I believe you did as well. But I should warn you, you shall be in for anything but an easy life, let alone courtship, should you continue down this path," Bill smirked really as he watched Draco.

"Trust me I know. I've already been on the receiving end of a number of her hexes."

"Ahh, that's right, her infamous threat of a bat-bogey hex. You know, you were the first person she ever actually did that to," he chuckled. "We all didn't even know what in heaven's name it was or if it really was a hex until we heard about her doing it to you... needless to say we took the threat quite seriously from then on."

"Yes well, I never would have goaded her as much as I did if it wasn't for your brother and Potter."

"That is completely understandable."

Before the conversation could continue anymore, there was an urgent knock on the door to the Antechamber before the door was opened and André was there with a number of Musketeers behind him, "My Queen, you must come immediately," he explained without preamble as the three quickly rose.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked around at the determined looks on the faces of those gathered.

"Death Eaters have been sighted within the city, headed this way. We must get you to safety," André explained as he made his way to her side.

"The other royalty and nobles?" she asked quickly as she looked towards Draco.

"The other Royalty have already returned to their Kingdoms earlier this evening save for your Grandfather, and a detail has been sent to see him and your Uncle safely back to Spain, your mother has gone with them to safety. The other nobles are leaving the Palace as we speak, we must go My Queen," he insisted.

"William, lead a detail to get Monsieur Malfoy and his parents back to England," she focused on Bill who glanced at André before nodding.

"Of course, My Queen," he bowed before turning and grabbing Draco's arm, pulling him towards the Antechamber as the musketeers gathered parted.

"My Queen," André began once more before Louise nodded and turned, heading into her bedchamber as the musketeers surrounded her, to take the hidden passage out to safety.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday January 4th, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Nobles' Suite  
>3:27 p.m.<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

There were times he really hated being a prefect and right now was one of those times. He'd been stepping out of the Common Room, intent on making his way up to where the nobles' suite was hidden, where he knew from the letter he had received earlier that Ginny would be waiting for him, only to have Pansy Parkinson grab his arm and drag him rather unceremoniously back into the Common Room and insist that _he_ was the _only_ one who could resolve the rather trivial and idiotic, at least in his opinion, dispute between her and a seventh year. It wasn't until Blaise showed up almost an hour later that he was finally able to get away from Pansy. Praying to any and all Gods that might be listening, he made his way through the castle as fast as possible towards the suite of rooms that he hoped still contained his future bride.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Bill's letter had been a little cryptic when it had arrived. It had said nothing as to the identity of who her betrothed might be, not that she had really expected her brother to know his identity or anything of course. The strange part was his instructions to keep the ring hidden as best as possible and to seek out Dumbledore as soon as she returned to school on January first and to tell him everything that had happened on Christmas day. She had done as Bill had told her to do, asking to speak with Dumbledore privately after dinner the first night back, where she proceeded to tell him everything about how she now found herself engaged to the heir to the Duchy d'Orléans, a man she didn't know.

That meeting was three days ago. That's when Dumbledore had told her of the rooms she now found herself in. She'd been waiting for him; Dumbledore had said he'd be able to arrange a first meeting between them, for almost an hour now so it had given her a chance to look around the elegantly appointed rooms. Granted she hadn't gone further then the sitting room she was currently in, not after she'd opened one of the doors and discovered a rather large and lavishly appointed bedroom on the other side.

"It's about bloody time you showed up," she snarled angrily when she heard the door open, spinning around to face the person who had just entered the room only to stop in shock when her brain registered just who it was that was standing in the room with her. "Malfoy?"

/-/Thank God she's still here/-/ he thought quietly when he opened the door and found Ginny still in the room, ignoring her irate comment about his being late. Stepping into the room, he closed the door behind him. "You're not going to hex me are you?" he asked curiously as he slowly approached the still stunned redhead.

"Huh?"

"Good," he smirked. "Means I can do this," he said as he quickly closed the distance between them, taking a gentle hold of Ginny's head before lightly touching his lips to hers in a delicate kiss. Breaking the kiss after a few minutes, he pulled back slightly. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time," he admitted before releasing his hold on Ginny's head and taking a hold of left hand. "Say the word and I'll remove it."

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny in confusion, her mind still muddled after the whirlwind of the last few minutes.

"Say the word and I'll remove it and I'll never bother you again," Draco said as he lifted her left hand to his mouth, kissing her hand just below the ring that rested on her finger.

"_You're_ the heir?" she asked in disbelief. "_You're_ the one I'm betrothed to?

"I am," he admitted. "Does that bother you? Like I said Ginny, just say the word and I'll remove the ring and I'll never bother you again. It's the only way to take it off. But if up accept my proposal, I'll show you a world you've only ever dreamed of. You'll be a Duchess once we're married; the next best thing to Royalty and you'll be able to call a queen amongst your closest friends. You'll be able to step out of the shadow of your family…"

"Yes," Ginny said interrupting him.

"Yes? Yes what? Yes, you consent to the marriage or yes, you want me to remove the ring?" asked Draco in uncertainty.

"The engagement stands Malfoy. I'll marry you," Ginny said.

"You will?" he asked in bewilderment. He couldn't believe he was actually hearing her right. He never really thought in his wildest dreams that the girl standing before him would have ever agreed to marry him, at least not without some sort of threat or coercion involved.

"Yes Malfoy, I will," Ginny reassured only to suddenly find herself back in Draco's arms and being swung around as they laughed.

"And it's Draco," he said as he put her back on her feet.

"Ginny," she smiled in return. "Why me? You could have any girl in the school. Why pick me?"

"Because you're not like any other girl in the school," he admitted. "You've been through shit and yet there's still this innocence about you. I can't really explain it."

"My family is not going to like this," Ginny admitted quietly, her head dropping onto Draco's chest.

"Once we get you to France and you've been named as one of the Queen's Ladies then there's nothing your family can do or say about it. At that point it's the Queen's opinion that matters. It's up to her to approve or disapprove of the marriage and she's already approved of it."

"My parents are never going to allow me to go to France Draco," Ginny sighed as she stepped away from him and collapsed down on to the couch.

"Listen, I know this is going to sound strange, especially coming from me, but trust your brother Bill. Do whatever he tells you, no matter how strange or silly it sounds," he told her as he sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him. "Trust me in this okay?"

"Okay," she said as she snuggled down into his side, somehow comforted by the feel of him next to her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

**Thanks for the great reviews, glad everyone is enjoying so far.**

**Dracoginnylover24 - Don't worry, I forgot about it too until I found it on my hard drive LOL.**

**Airlady - Thank you.**

**Babydex - Not so much a rewrite as a repost.**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday March 30th, 1997  
><strong>**London, England  
><strong>**Diagon Alley – Weasley Wizarding Wheezes  
><strong>**4:36 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So, Ginger bean," George grinned as he took a seat in the back room of the store where Ginny had been reading a book. "You haven't told your favourite brother what you've been up to since we were together at Christmas."

"Hey! I'm her favourite brother!" Fred exclaimed as he joined them, flopping into another chair.

"Sure Gred, dream away," George winked at Ginny before ducking the ball of paper Fred tossed at him.

"So how 'bout it Ginger, how's life at good old soggy hoggy Hogwarts been?"

"You mean since you all so rudely interrupted my bath on Christmas?" countered Ginny, keeping her gaze on her book as she unconsciously turned her ring around on her finger so the stone was to the inside of her hand even though Draco had hidden it from everyone's sight save anyone who already knew it was there that first and only time they'd managed to meet after the holidays.

"We're sorry about that Ginger."

"We honestly didn't mean to do such a thing," Fred continued with a puppy dog look.

"I know and I know you guys meant well," Ginny replied. "Trust me, I was more embarrassed about having Ron and Harry seeing me like that than you guys for some strange reason."

"Because it's Ron and Harry? Does there have to be another reason?" George shrugged.

"I'd be embarrassed to have Ron and Harry see me in a tub, shower, any form of nearly naked. Downright terrifying," Fred shuddered dramatically.

"But you're avoiding the question dearest sister that we love so much."

"Is _frustrating_ too strong a word?" she sighed.

"Well, that certainly sounds unfun..."

"Ever since Christmas Ron seems to have taken it upon himself to become my shadow and if I didn't know any better I'd swear he's trying to push Harry on me or something," she growled in annoyance.

The twins rolled their eyes in eerie sync before sighing simultaneously. "Ten to one dear Ronnikins has decided to push you towards Harry."

"Needs something to take his mind off the fact dear Mione got back together with Krum when he signed on with Puddlemere and moved to England," George shrugged. "But really the boy needs to leave you alone."

"Well, couldn't he have at least _asked_ me if I want to get together with Harry? It's getting really annoying to have him follow me around. I can't get any peace. I can't see my friends without him tailing me and forget trying to see any guys…"

"Poor Ginger," they chorused.

"Though to be honest the idea of you with a guy gives us the heebies, but that's normal seeing as we're you're big brothers and love you dearly. But we know that you're grown up enough to date if you want."

"Sadly Ronnikins doesn't, want us to talk to him?"

"We'll threaten him with spiders," Fred grinned.

"Really big ones, and teddy bears, can't forget teddy bears," George nodded solemnly.

"If I had my way, I'd date the _one_ person that I know would piss Ron off the most but I doubt I'd even get him to look my way never mind even _consider_ dating a Weasley," she shrugged, biting the inside of her lip to stop herself from giggling.

"Hmm, our little sis and Malfoy," Fred mused. "I can see it..."

"Definitely would never be bored," George nodded. "Can you imagine Mum and Dad's faces? he smirked suddenly.

"We'd certainly have quite pretty and handsome nieces and nephews," Fred grinned.

"It'll never happen," Ginny sighed dramatically for effect. "Other than my annoying brother and all. Things are okay. Snape is as annoying as ever. Quidditch is the same; Harry's still pulling the snitch before everyone so Gryffindor always wins. I'm doing well in all my classes…same old, same old. I just need to get Ron off my back and find myself a guy that is decidedly _not_ Harry."

"Isn't Harry still ga ga over Cho even though she wants nothing to do with him and got together with that boy from Ravenclaw last year or something?" George frowned as he looked at Fred. "We're seriously out of the loop on the gossip at Hogwarts."

"Oh he is," Ginny confirmed. "Doesn't mean Ron isn't trying to get us together and he's got Mum and Dad's support so he's all the more determined to see us together by the end of the year."

"Oi! Bloody prat, we must pick on our brother," Fred nodded.

"So what do you want to do the rest of your lovely vacation with your two favourite brothers?" George asked, deciding to change the subject.

Before Ginny got a chance to respond, a scream was heard from outside, followed by one from the front of the store where Lee Jordan had been running the counter, causing the three to jump and run to the door of the main building to see what was going on.

"Uh…guys…" Ginny trailed off as she pointed out to the shape hovering out the window.

"Bloody hell," Fred cursed before looking back at her then at the customers in the shop. "Everyone under age in back and upstairs," he ordered before looking at George. "Get her to Bill."

"Come on," George grabbed Ginny's hand as more people raced past the storefront and the first of the masked men and likely women appeared by the store front, the older witches and wizards having dived for cover but prepared to fight if necessary while those underage were racing upstairs.

A minute later before George and Ginny had a chance to go anywhere, a couple of Death Eaters burst into the store, the older Witches and Wizards attempting to fight the Death Eaters, who for the most part quickly stunned people left and right, as George tried to pull Ginny to safety only to have a Death Eater appear in front of them. Before either of the redheads could say anything the man surprisingly shoved something into Ginny's hand. "Go to Draco," he hissed before turning away to throw a spell at another bystander and a moment later Ginny, and George with her as he still held her hand, disappeared with the familiar feeling of a portkey.

"Can I just say I really _hate_ portkeys," Ginny groaned when they finally landed a few minutes later. "And would you mind getting _off_ me please?"

"Sorry Gin," George quickly rose and offered a hand to help her up.

"Ginny? George?" Bill's voice drew both of their attention to where he stood with a collection of men, all dressed similarly in black and red uniforms with white and gold accents, black hats upon their heads with red feathers. "What are you doing here?"

"Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley. I was visiting Fred and George for Easter since Mum and Dad wouldn't let me come home," Ginny said as George helped her up and she dusted herself off. "They started attacking the store. George was trying to get me out of the way when all of a sudden one of the Death Eaters suddenly shoved this," she said holding out a necklace, the pendant of which was a Fleur-de-Lys, "into my hand and said 'go to Draco'. The next thing I know, we're being portkeyed out of the shop and we show up here."

"Malfoy," a man spoke as he looked at Bill, he was rather on the tall side with dark brown almost black hair that fell to curl slightly against his shoulders, just a bit longer than his actual shoulders; a moustache and the hint of a goatee graced his face as he stood strong and proud in the black uniform. "Take her to your fiancé, she'll need to see the Queen and with the ball starting imminently, there is no time before the ball, so she'll have to see the Queen during the ball."

"Of course Captain," Bill nodded before turning and holding his hand out to Ginny, "Come on, we need to go see Fleur."

Ginny looked between Bill and George for a moment, not sure what she should do and really wishing Draco was there, before reaching out and taking Bill's outstretched hand. "Bill what's going on. Where are we?"

"The Château de Versailles, in Wizarding France. The Palace of Queen Louise I," he explained as he quickly led her down a number of halls.

"What?" replied Ginny in shock, practically tripping over her feet in the process.

Bill stopped and turned towards her, "We're in France Gin, Wizarding France. I'm a Musketeer, a Lieutenant in the Queen's Royal Guard. That was André d'Artagnan, the Captain of the Guard who you might notice later does share the name of the last six King's of Wizarding France, I'll explain the story later if you want. Anyway, he told me to take you to Fleur, we need to get you ready for the Ball so you can see the Queen, she'll need to hear that Lucius Malfoy sent you here during an attack, and Draco will want to see you as well, he'll be in attendance, it's the Easter Ball and to not attend is, well, rather much social and political suicide..."

"See the Queen? I'm not ready to see the Queen. I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be in London. I can't attend a ball. I haven't anything to wear…" Ginny said cutting Bill off.

"Fleur will take care of that," he countered before turning to continue leading her. "We haven't much time, I need to get you to Fleur and get back to the group as soon as possible."

"Bill…I can't possibly attend a ball…" Ginny began as Bill continued taking her through the palace. "I mean, Draco and I never got to spend any time together at school. He never got the chance to teach me any…"

"Gin," it was his turn to cut her off, "Honey, no one who matters expects you to be perfect, not Draco, not the Queen, not me. This is a situation completely out of your, or even our control, no one expected the Death Eaters to show up where you were, and it was far too dangerous for you there. Simply be yourself, don't worry about all of them. Once we get you ready we'll get you to Draco and he'll take care of you alright?"

"What about George?"

"George is probably already back in London helping Fred knowing him," he answered gently. "They'll be fine Ginger."

"I don't have a choice in this do I?"

"I'm afraid not Gin. For all we know the attack could have been aimed at you, which could be a major problem," he sighed heavily.

"But nobody outside the family even knew I was going to stay with Fred and George and even then it was a last minute decision. I was supposed to stay with Mum and Dad until they suddenly decided they didn't want me staying with them, they wanted me at Hogwarts but I didn't want to be around Ron for two solid weeks without classes so I went to see the twins," explained Ginny, pulling her hand out of Bill's grasp once they finally came to a stop outside an ornate set of doors.

"I know Gin, and honestly I doubt it was aimed at you. But it's not a chance we can take," he explained softly before turning and knocking on the door quickly. A moment later Fleur opened the door.

"William?" she asked surprised, her familiar accent as prominent as ever, looking from him she took in Ginny, even more surprised, "Ginevra?"

"You need to help Ginny get ready to attend the Ball," Bill explained quickly. "She needs to speak with the Queen and with so little time before the Ball..."

"She will have to speak with Isadora at the Ball," Fleur nodded in understanding. "Come Sweet One, we shall have to hurry to get you ready and William will have to hurry to get back with the guards who should no doubt be ready for the Royal Escort," she held out her hand to Ginny.

"I have to _speak_ with her?" Ginny said in bewilderment. "You said I only had to _see_ her, you said nothing about _speaking_ with her!"

"Come Sweet, all will be well. Isidora is quite nice, and we'll do our best to quickly explain anything regarding etiquette that you need to know," Fleur spoke quickly. "We don't have much time Sweet..." she continued before looking over her shoulder, "Eloise, we need you're help," she called before focusing back on Ginny. "My ladies maid will help us."

**:-:-:-:**

"Are you sure about this?" Ginny asked as she looked at herself in the mirror a short while later. She was dressed in a gold satin dress, consisting of a corseted bodice covered in intricate embroidery, which continued over the full skirt. The loose sleeves were gathered at the elbows where white lace lining hung to mid-arm. The neckline of the dress was not cut exceedingly low but was considerably lower than what Ginny was accustomed to, showing off just the top of her breasts, which were being accentuated thanks to the rather tight corset she now found herself wearing and continuing across her chest and showing off her shoulders. The front and side pieces of her hair were pulled up and back off her face while the rest of her hair was left to hang loose down her back. Her only jewellery was her engagement ring.

"We're positive," Fleur nodded as she fluffed the skirt. "Unfortunately it's not something that is quite befitting a Duchess, but it's the best we can do on such short notice. You look wonderful Ginevra, do not fret."

"Is it even necessary that I go? I mean…can't I just hide out somewhere for the night?" Ginny asked uncertainly as she attempted to pull the front of the dress higher.

"Sweetling," Eloise spoke up as she appeared at Ginny's side, "You have to go. It's important that you see the Queen to tell her of what happened in London, and to put if off could be most hazardous pet."

"Honestly love, she is not as intimidating as you might be thinking. Just remember everything we explained, and trust Draco, he'll be there with you, I am sure," Fleur smiled.

"Why couldn't Mr. Malfoy have just sent me back to Hogwarts," Ginny mumbled.

"You're safer here than even Hogwarts, Sweet," Fleur countered. "With the return of that evil man, protection around the palace has tripled, many protection spells have been cast here and to be honest, the spells here are stronger than even Hogwarts."

"I know but at least at Hogwarts I knew what to expect and how to act."

"I know sweet one, but things are as they are and they can not be undone now," Fleur shrugged slightly. "Come, it's time we go, the Ball will have started already and we can't be much later than we already are."

"If I must," Ginny sighed.

"Sadly we must," Fleur smiled as she held out her arm to Ginny. "Relax my Sweet, you won't have to go up to her in a big to do, first we'll enter quietly from a side entrance and get you to Draco, then I'll go speak with the Queen, and either she will approach you and Draco, or someone will find you to come speak with the Queen."

"Then can we just get this over with," Ginny sighed as she took Fleur's arm.

"Certainly Sweet," Fleur smiled before leading the way towards the Galarie des Glaces as two musketeers fell into step behind them but remained silent as they kept watch. When they reached the Hall, they slipped quietly inside as dozens danced on the ballroom floor, the other ladies-in-waiting were gathered near the throne where Louise sat, but it was to the left that Fleur made her way, spotting the familiar head of blonde hair.

Silently Fleur led Ginny towards where Draco stood with Blaise Zabini and who must be Draco's mother, before she left Ginny a few steps away with a smile and took the last few steps towards the three, sinking into a quick curtsy, "Monsieur le Duc, Monsieur Malfoy, Madame Malfoy," she spoke quickly as they looked towards her and she rose. "Forgive my intrusion, but," she purposely glanced back towards where Ginny stood nervously.

"Ginny?" asked Draco in surprise when he saw her standing there behind them.

"Hi," she replied, looking around her nervously.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" he asked worriedly as he stepped over to her, seeing she was ready to bolt at a moment's notice if the opportunity presented itself. "My God, Ginny you're trembling," he said quietly as he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh God Draco, it was horrible…" she cried quietly into his chest.

"Perhaps it would be best to retire to one of the balconies Drac," Blaise spoke softly as Fleur excused herself and made her way to her fellow ladies-in-waiting and the Queen. "Ginevra might feel better with a few minutes of quiet and relative privacy..." he continued quickly, concern evident.

"Come on Ginny, let's step outside for a few minutes," Draco said. When he felt Ginny nod against his chest, he carefully led her out onto the balcony that was situated just off to the side and a little ways down from where they were standing.

A bit of time had passed while the two were on the balcony, when they came in again, Fleur was waiting with Blaise and Narcissa to quietly inform them that Ginny would have to be presented to the Queen, and then after a few minutes the Queen planned to step out of the Ball for a bit of time and after a minute they were to follow, she had chosen to speak with them in private.

"When?" asked Ginny quietly.

Fleur raised her eyes towards the musicians before focusing back on them, "After this dance finishes, so a few minutes," she explained quietly. "Do you remember what we told you?" she asked just as quietly to avoid drawing the attention of other guests.

"I think so," Ginny replied, looking between Fleur and Draco nervously.

"You'll be fine sweetling," Fleur smiled before quickly making her way back to the throne and leaving Draco to tend to his betrothed.

The song drew to a close a few minutes later, Draco leading Ginny near the throne as it did and holding her hand the entire way for support. The musicians had already been informed to stop playing at end of the song, and it took a moment for the courtiers to realize what was going on, before they expectantly turned towards the throne as the Herald took his place to the side.

"The Great-Grandson of Monsieur le Duc d'Orléans, heir to the Duchy d'Orléans," the Herald announced as Draco stepped forward with Ginny beside him.

"Monsieur," Louise nodded towards them.

"My Queen," Draco bowed, "Allow me to present Mademoiselle Ginevra," he turned towards Ginny slightly who sank down into a curtsy, though, as was immediately noticed by the gathered members of the Court, it wasn't quite as low as it should have been.

"Mademoiselle Ginevra," Louise smiled, "It is lovely to meet you at last."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Ginny replied, stepping back slightly in surprise when a sudden gasp seemed to filter through the room. Quickly realizing her grave mistake, she continued with another awkward curtsey, "Forgive me Majesty," before rising and turning in the hopes of bolting from the room as swiftly as possible only to stop short when she practically ran into someone, their hands taking a firm but gentle hold on her upper arms as her hands rested on their chest, recognizing the safety of his voice when he began to speak.

"Please forgive Ginevra, Majesty," Draco entreated on Ginny's behalf. "There are extenuating circumstances that have brought Ginevra to court earlier than anticipated and we have not yet been able to begin proper studies for her yet."

Louise nodded as she looked out at the court, "Forgiveness is given quite easily Monsieur Malfoy," she focused on him and Ginny once more before nodding slightly, indicating it was safe for Draco and Ginny to go. A moment later she looked towards the musicians, "Continue," she instructed and at once the music began again.

"Come," Draco whispered into Ginny's ear as his thumbs rubbed her arms soothingly before he turned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before leading her back over to where Blaise and his mother were standing off to the side.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I made a fool of myself…of you…" Ginny said as she walked away from Draco.

"No Ginny, you didn't," countered Draco as he took a hold of Ginny once more, stopping her pacing. "You heard the Queen, she forgave you. Gin, you've been through hell today and once we explain the whole situation to her, she'll be the first to tell you that anything you may have done incorrectly tonight will be forgotten. You did amazing considering everything you've been through today."

"I just want to go home Draco…"

"I know Ginny," Draco sighed, pulling her into his arms once more. "But as I'm sure Fleur told you, right now _this_ is the safest place for you. It's why my father sent you here."

A few minutes later Louise rose and everyone turned to watch as she made her way to the right of the Palace, towards the Salon de la Guerre, or War Drawing Room, at the least, perhaps further beyond to the knowledge of those gathered; André falling into step behind her and waving a hand for the music to begin again before he disappeared from the room after her. After a minute or so, Draco led Ginny the same way, quietly escaping the Hall and into the Salon de la Guerre, only to be led to the more private Salon d'Apollon where Louise waited, speaking quietly with André until the doors opened and both looked up at Draco and Ginny, André straightening and moving to the side of the room to keep watch as Louise rose from her seat.

"Draconis, Ginevra," she smiled, "Please, be seated," she waved her hand towards the small couch across from where she had been sitting, retaking her seat and Draco led Ginny to the other couch, having her sit before he sat beside her.

"Well, that was certainly refreshing," Louise smiled as she looked at them. "How are you doing Ginny, do you mind if I call you Ginny when we are in private like this? Or would you prefer Ginevra or perhaps something else entirely?"

Ginny looked up at Draco, who nodded at her that it was okay to answer, before dropping her gaze back down at her hands, which were holding onto Draco's arm. "Ginny is fine, Majesty."

"Isidora," she corrected softly before raising a hand to wave slightly, "Here in rooms like this, when it's in private, it's Isidora. Louise was always my middle name, until my Peré died and I became la Dauphine and it was decided in honour of my ancestors I would be known as Louise. But honestly, I much prefer the name I've always had, the name I was given at birth."

"You'll have to forgive Ginny Dora, she's rather nervous," Draco said.

"Understandable," she nodded. "Fleur mentioned that something had happened..." she asked concerned.

"Apparently there was a Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley in London. Ginny was visiting her brothers' shop and was caught up in the attack," explained Draco.

"Voldemort," Louise muttered with disgust and a hint of hatred burning in her eyes. "How are you doing dearest?"

"I don't…Everything's just happened so fast…"

"It's alright dearest, you don't have to talk about it," Louise continued quickly. "Perhaps it would be best if you stayed here until it's time to return to Hogwarts," she glanced at Draco to see his view on the situation.

"I would prefer to keep Ginny here Dora, for her own safety, but only if that is what she wants," he said.

"Ginny?" she asked softly, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Ginny admitted quietly. "I can't be alone at Hogwarts because Ron is always there in my face and in my business, I'm afraid to go back to London and even though Draco's here, I feel so out of place here."

"Tonight is... honestly not the best night to have arrived and had to be thrust into the activities of the Court," Louise nodded slowly. "But after tonight, things will get easier. It would only be my ladies-in-waiting that you would have to deal with, and you could spend time with Drac," she glanced at him quickly before focusing back on Ginny. "But whatever you decide, it is your decision. You can stay here now, or we shall see you this summer so you can begin training, everything is up to you dearest."

"It wasn't my choice to come here, Majesty, Death Eaters broke into my brothers' store and the next thing I know one of them is shoving something into my hand and my brother and I are being portkeyed here," Ginny said.

"My father gave her his portkey," Draco explained.

"Ahh," she nodded. "No wonder you're so lost, though that does make me concerned that he knew to seek you out, it can't be coincidence that he came into your brothers' store..." she frowned slightly before waving her hand, "Whatever you decide dearest, we may arrange for extra protection for you, just in case... No knowledge of you're identity has been released but... that was just entirely too close for my comfort to be honest."

"She doesn't know?" asked Ginny, sitting back away from Draco slightly as she turned to look at him.

"I don't know?" she glanced between them confused. "Help... somebody?"

"God Draco. You announce me as you intended before the court, allow her to approve of it and you never told her? My God Draco," Ginny cursed as she rose from the couch and began pacing.

"Ginny…"

"No Draco. I can't believe you. Did you honestly think he would forget? Obviously your father hasn't or else why would he seek me out and make sure that I was sent here before any of the other Death Eaters even realized I was in Diagon Alley?"

"Ahem," Louise cleared her throat gently. "Draconis, is there something you neglected to inform me of that is obviously quite important?"

"Ginny was…well she was…"

"I was possessed by the memory of Tom Riddle that had been locked in a diary given to me by Draco's father during my first year. I would have died in the Chamber of Secrets if Harry hadn't found me in time," Ginny said. "As far as I know, when Harry destroyed the diary, the memories contained within it and everything that I wrote in it returned to Tom or as he's now known, Voldemort, and I could be a target, just like Harry."

Louise blinked once, then twice, before focusing on Draco, "You're an idiot," she declared simply before rolling her eyes and focusing back on Ginny. "Alright then, this makes life much more interesting to say the least, but in the long run doesn't change much. Except it moves up a few possibilities..."

"Moves up possibilities?" questioned Ginny as she continued to pace.

Louise nodded as she sat back, fingers pressed together as her palms formed the base of a tent shape, her joined forefingers pressed against her lips for a moment as she tapped her lips a few times before nodding and lowering her hands, "You're engaged to the heir to the Duchy d'Orléans, from the moment Drac announced his decision I set to work arranging for your protection after the wedding and once your identity became known. I'm not sure if you know this," she glanced back at Draco and raised one eyebrow quickly before focusing back on Ginny, "Once Draco is named as the Duc d'Orléans, as long as I don't have any children, he will be the heir to the throne."

"Heir…heir to the…the throne…" Ginny stuttered in shock, her pacing finally stopping as she stumbled over her feet towards the wall, Draco quickly rising to his feet and catching her before she could hurt herself and helping her back to the couch.

"I repeat my earlier assessment Draconis, you're an idiot, and a few other things as well at this moment," Louise shook her head. "Honestly Ginny, this is merely... a back-up plan. Officially the Duc d'Orléans has always been heir to the throne should the Royal Line of Sucession be broken as when my ancestor separated the Wizarding and Muggle Kingdoms of France and Navarre, his brother was the Duc d'Orléans and heir to the throne should all of his children die. Thus in Wizarding France and Navarre it was established that the Duc d'Orléans, because of the Royal blood that still flows through their veins would be the heir if absolutely necessary. To be honest, it hasn't even been a matter of necessity for many generations, that is until the Royal Line was very nearly wiped out save for myself almost sixteen years ago now. Truth be dearest, I don't think Drac will ever be called to be King. I have no intention of going anywhere and my own betrothal has been in the works for ages, it's just a matter of finalizing the treaty and such, and the first order of business for my poor husband to be is to provide an heir," she chuckled lightly. "So honestly, I don't believe it will ever happen, it's merely a possibility now and a contingency plan. And I'm starting to ramble I believe..."

"You are, my Queen," André smiled as she glanced at him, rolled her eyes, then focused back on the two.

"You will have to forgive me Dora, but in my own defence we've barely had any time together since we both returned to school beyond our first meeting. It seems that every time we tried, something or _someone_ managed to get in the way," argued Draco.

One eyebrow rose elegantly, "That sounds... complicated and frustrating," she mused. "Do I want to know who the someone is?"

"Ron," Ginny answered.

"Pansy," Draco answered.

"Hmm," she mused, "Well Pansy I can take care of, _Ron_ is another story," she rolled her eyes. "Too much like you're parents that one," she muttered before glancing quickly at Ginny, "No offence intended Ginny..."

"None taken. He's taken it upon himself to become my keeper. Every time I leave to try to go to meet Draco he follows me so I end up in the library instead," replied Ginny.

Rolling her eyes once more Louise sighed heavily, "I wonder if anyone would notice if he suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night..." she smirked evilly.

"I don't think the Bastille needs another prisoner number 64389000, my Queen," André pointed out with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing André," she argued with the hint of a smile.

"Sure you wouldn't," he rolled his eyes.

"I promise, no more men in iron masks," she countered, "You can yell at me for hours about how our ancestor would be yelling at me if I ever attempt it. But you have to admit, it is a lovely threat and would be wonderful to use on certain annoying overbearing brothers."

"That I do not disagree, my Queen," he smirked, "But you have likely confused Mademoiselle Ginevra."

Glancing back at the two Louise ducked her head slightly, "Oops."

"Given my current state of mind it's not that hard to confuse me I'm afraid," admitted Ginny. "But you were talking about possibilities?"

"Yes, yes I was," she nodded. "There are a few possibilities. You see, once you had come this summer and become one of my ladies-in-waiting, all legal power your parents hold over you would be gone as you would be officially in my care until your marriage to Draco at which time you would be emancipated I believe is the legal term, or is that just America..." she mused for a moment. "Anyway, once you were officially in my care, you wouldn't be forced to return to Hogwarts unless you wished to, let alone return to England. You could live here, be taught by tutors as I and my ladies-in-waiting have been, safe," she looked up and around the room, "within these walls."

"I don't even know if I'll be able to come this summer quite honestly," Ginny said quietly, refusing to look at either Dora or Draco, her gaze going to the fire in the fireplace. "My parents may not have allowed me home for Easter but they were quite specific that they expect to see me at Kings Cross in June."

"If you choose to return to Hogwarts when the Easter holidays are over, then we shall arrange a way for you to be here. There are a great many people working to see you safely here by the summer solstice dearest."

"Right now it's probably best if I do return to Hogwarts. If I don't my family might believe I was taken in the attack despite what Fred and George try to tell them and that may only make matters worse for me. When word gets out that I'm not only engaged to Draco Malfoy of all people but one of your Ladies in waiting and soon to be the Duchess d'Orléans, my family is going to make my life a living hell. And I fear that is not the worst that they may do," Ginny sighed.

"That is your choice Ginny," Louise began slowly. "But if you want, you can choose now, today, to join my ladies-in-waiting. England and Dumbledore, as well as your parents will be notified of the change in your guardianship and no matter how much your parents might argue, there is no way they can get here, let alone get anything to you here. But whatever happens now is up to you, if you choose to go back to England, then I'll arrange for a small detail to go to Hogwarts and keep watch over both you and Drac," she glanced at him quickly once more. "None of the other students will ever see the Musketeers, and Dumbledore will be unable to fight their presence."

"May I think about it? After everything that's happened today…"

"Of course. Take as much time as you need," she nodded.

"Thank you."

"You are quiet welcome Ginny," she smiled.

"My Queen, I hate to interrupt," André spoke quietly, "But it would be best for you to return to your guests, at least for a short amount of time..."

"True, true," she sighed before rising. "After the ball, find Fleur, she knows where your rooms shall be Ginny."

"Come on Ginny, we need to return as well," Draco said as he helped Ginny back to her feet.

"Enjoy the rest of the Ball dearest ones," Louise smiled at them as she approached the doors, André stepping in front of her to open them and slipped out to look around before indicating it was clear and Louise quickly left as André fell into step just behind her.

"Let's go find my mother and Blaise," Draco said as he led Ginny back out into the ballroom.

"You won't leave me alone right?" asked Ginny quietly.

"You have my word," he reassured, kissing her gently on the temple as they stopped next to where Blaise was standing with Narcissa.

Well over an hour had passed since Draco and Ginny returned to the Ball, a good ten minutes after Louise had so it wasn't blatantly apparent that they had been with her. During that time Ginny and Draco had remained with Narcissa and Blaise, until the peaceful quartet was broken when a young woman with reddish-brown hair appeared. "Monsieur Malfoy," she inclined her head as Draco and Blaise bowed, Narcissa sinking into a curtsy as Ginny quickly followed suit, though obviously confused.

"Your Highness," Draco replied as he straightened, the others following suit.

"The Queen desires a dance," she continued with a smile as she nodded to the other three, her smile growing softer when she focused on Ginny before surprisingly, she winked at Ginny, then focused back on Draco.

"Now?" Draco blinked at her before looking at Ginny.

"Now I'm afraid," she answered softly as she looked around quickly before focusing back on him.

"Draco…you promised…" Ginny said quietly.

"I know and I'm sorry," he said as he cupped her cheek. "I have to go. Stay with Blaise. I won't be long," he told her as he kissed her forehead.

"He'll be right back Ginevra," Blaise smiled as he moved to her side. "That was Archduchess Marina," he nodded towards the woman Draco was following. "She's one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting, the younger sister of Emperor Maximillian III."

"But why would she ask him to dance if we just spent all that time with her?" questioned Ginny in confusion as she started to pace, wringing her hands nervously.

"Because she likely wants to see how you are doing, and it would look quite suspicious if she were simply to come over and speak with you, whereas if she were to share a dance with her 'cousin', as the King or Queen and the Duc or Duchess d'Orléans are known, it would not raise any suspicions," Narcissa explained softly.

"She knows I don't feel comfortable here without Draco next to me…not after what happened in London…" Ginny said, panic starting to enter her voice.

"Ginevra, breathe," Narcissa instructed before glancing at Blaise, "Go get some punch please," she asked softly before focusing completely on Ginny, "I know my son said to stay with Blaise but I think you need something to drink while we get you to calm down, yes?" she asked softly.

Ginny nodded in agreement as she tried to calm her breathing as flashes of the events leading up her arrival in France started flashing through her mind.

"Ginevra, focus on me, stay in the here and now," Narcissa instructed quietly, a bit of force behind her voice to try and get through to the girl.

Ginny tried to do as Narcissa said, to try to focus on her voice in order to stay in the here and now but her thoughts kept returning to the events at her brothers' store and from there they started flashing to events from even earlier, events from her first year, events she shouldn't be able to remember…events she didn't _want_ to remember. Stumbling away from where she and Narcissa had been standing she starting making her way towards the same balcony Draco had taken her to earlier. What she hadn't counted on was hearing the whispers and laughter of the courtiers as she passed. Whispers that contained her name along with Draco's, and not in the most pleasant of ways. Of the courtiers she passed not a single one believed that she was a suitable match for the future Duc d'Orléans and apparently her initial meeting faux pas was found to be quite amusing and had everyone she passed laughing when they saw her.

Ginny couldn't believe it. She could deal with the humiliation herself seeing as it sort of came with the territory of being a Weasley but she wasn't about to allow Draco to suffer the same humiliation. She wasn't going to allow her humiliation to be put onto him. She wasn't going to allow him to become a laughing stock of the court, that was her job and after tonight he wouldn't have to worry about the shame being associated with her would bring him because she wouldn't allow it.

"I can't do this," Ginny cried once she was out on the balcony, the same balcony that Draco had brought her to earlier, the one that overlooked the marble courtyard. "I'm sorry Draco but I can't let you be brought down by my commonness. You deserve so much better than me," she cried as she wiped away her tears before trying to remove her engagement ring.

Narcissa watched her go after immediately attempting to follow the young woman, her mind argued with her heart however and pointed out that nothing Narcissa could do would help the girl her son intended to claim as his own. Turning the other way she quickly made her way to where Blaise was, keeping an eye on both where Ginny had gone and where Draco continued to follow the traditional dance with Louise. "Your Grace," she greeted as soon as she reached Blaise and he quickly glanced at her, then those around them.

"Where is..."

"The balcony, I believe it is best if my son were to join her, regardless of the activities he is otherwise occupied with."

"You want me to..." Blaise looked quickly towards the dance floor before focusing back on Narcissa.

"Well I certainly can't, besides, I need to go find her brother," she offered quietly before turning and disappearing without giving him a chance to argue.

"Bloody Malfoys are going to get me killed," Blaise muttered quietly enough so he wasn't overheard by anyone, before he set the glasses down on the tray of a server that happened to be walking by, thankfully, then after squaring his shoulders he made his way towards the couple in the centre of the dance floor.

Nodding at the other dancers he approached Louise and Draco as they finished a turn, both spotting him at the same time and they made their way towards him, acting as if they had been planning to leave the dance. "Your Majesty," Blaise inclined his head as he stopped next to them, the other dancers moving around the three.

"Monsieur," she nodded.

"Forgive my interruption, but I have need to speak with Monsieur Malfoy," he explained quietly and quickly.

"Of course," Louise nodded as she glanced at Draco, her eyes quickly looked around the room before focusing on both of them, "Good evening cousin, Monsieur le Duc," she nodded at both of them, "I pray she is well," she added so only they could hear before she turned and made her way back towards the throne and pulling the attention of the guests to her.

"What was that about? What's going on?" asked Draco curiously.

"Ginevra didn't react very well to your departure I'm afraid, your mother sent me to get some punch thinking a drink would help, instead Ginevra has taken refuge on the balcony the two of you shared earlier and your mother has gone for her brother while she sent me for you," Blaise explained quietly as he led the way through the guests who were returning to their activities now that Louise was seated once more.

"Bloody hell," Draco cursed quietly. "I was afraid of something like this."

"Go, I'll wait for your mother and William," Blaise nodded towards the closed balcony doors as they neared.

Stepping away from Blaise, Draco made his way towards the balcony, where he stepped out and closed the door behind him, not liking the sight that met his eyes.

"I can't do this…It's not fair to him…He deserves someone better…someone who isn't going to humiliate him in public…someone who knows how to act….someone who knows the proper protocols…someone…someone who's not me…" Ginny argued as she paced back and forth, ignoring the tears streaming down her cheeks and the blood that was slowly starting to drip from her finger as she continued to try to remove her engagement ring with little success.

"Ginny," he called gently, not wanting to scare her half to death by walking up to her.

"I can't do this…" Ginny continued, having not heard Draco at all.

"Ginny," he called louder as he moved towards her slowly.

"Why did I have to take that bloody necklace…I should _know_ better than to take things from Mr. Malfoy…Merlin how could I be so _stupid_…You'll _never_ be _one_ of them…as _good_ as them…You're a _Weasley_ for Merlin's sake…"

Draco frowned at her words before he stepped up behind her and schooled his face back to a gentle expression, "Ginny?" he reached out to touch her shoulder.

Ginny was so caught up in her thoughts that she had never heard Draco come out onto the balcony nor heard him calling out to her that she was completely caught off guard when he touched her shoulder, practically jumping out of her skin for all intents and purposes, which is probably why she jumped and spun around when his hand gently landed on her shoulder. When she spun she hadn't realized how close to the railing she had been, and she had spun so quickly that she had thrown herself off balance enough to tip herself dangerously over the railing. "_DRACO__!_" she cried out in fear when she over balanced and found herself falling over the railing, quickly grabbing onto the railing, although the hold of her left hand quickly failed due to the blood from where she had torn through the skin of her ring finger.

"_Ginny__!_" he cried as he lunged towards the railing and grabbed her wrist, reaching out with his other hand towards her hand that couldn't get a grip on the railing.

"Oh God Draco…Don't let me go…please don't let me fall…" Ginny pleaded desperately as she tried to grab a hold of Draco's other hand.

"I won't," he countered, trying to keep his voice calm, "I'm not letting you go Ginny, but I need you to trust me."

"I trust you…Draco…my hand… it's slipping…" cried Ginny worriedly.

"I know," he nodded as he tightened his grip on her wrist before using his free hand to find his wand quickly, "Wingardium Leviosa," he cast quickly before Ginny began to float up and as soon as she was clear, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her onto the balcony, holding her close against him as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Oh God Draco…" Ginny sobbed into his chest, her knees feeling like they wanted to give out on her at any given second.

A moment passed before a knock sounded on the glass doors and they opened enough to let three people through, Blaise, Narcissa, and Bill. "Ginny?" Bill asked as he moved ahead of the two nobles.

"Why is this happening to me?" questioned Ginny quietly through her tears, her voice muffled by the fact her face was buried in Draco's chest.

"What happened?" Bill asked, looking at Draco for an answer that his sister wasn't able to give at that moment.

"When I came out here looking for Ginny, she never heard me come out nor did she hear me call out to her so when I touched her it startled her and she spun a little too quickly and she was a little too close to the railing when she did so with the result that she fell over the side. Despite what our classmates may think, I'm as good a seeker as Potter, a fact I think your sister can now attest to as if it wasn't for my fast reflexes, I fear she would no longer be standing here with us," explained Draco as he continued to hold Ginny close.

"Good heavens," Narcissa held her hand to her throat, "Perhaps we should seek out a quieter place for the two of you?"

"I quite agree Mother," replied Draco, only to feel Ginny tense in his arms and bunch her hands into tight fists in the fabric of his clothes on his chest when he went to lead her back into the ballroom. "Ginny, what is it?" he asked quietly in concern, gently brushing some of her hair, which had fallen out of it's clips in her near fall, back behind her ear, before wiping away a few of her tears.

"I can't go back in there Draco…I won't go back in there…please don't make me…" Ginny pleaded quietly.

"What happened Ginger?" Bill asked softly.

"I'm already a joke…the laughing stock of the court…please don't make me face them again…"

"Is there a way we can get her someplace quiet without having her face the entire court?" asked Draco as he turned slightly to look at Bill.

"Okay," Bill nodded as he looked over at Narcissa and Blaise before focusing back on them. "I'll go down to the Courtyard and we can levitate you down to where I am. Then the three of you," he looked at Draco, Narcissa, and Blaise in turn, "Can go back into the party and any who want to leave can leave without drawing too big of a commotion. And I can get Gin to the chambers the Queen assigned to her"

"You promised you wouldn't leave me," Ginny said, not relinquishing her hold on Draco.

"Bill…"

"Gin, you can stay with me for a short period of time down in the courtyard while Draco joins us, so you won't have to go back into the ballroom."

"What chambers does she have?" asked Draco curiously as he pulled Ginny into his arms.

"The rooms next to yours according to Fleur," Bill spoke up. "The Queen thought that it might be easier for Gin to be near you since she knows you and doesn't know any of the Ladies-in-Waiting besides Fleur."

"Draco you promised you wouldn't leave me alone," Ginny pleaded quietly, desperately.

"Don't worry Gin, I'm not going to leave you alone," he swore.

"Ginevra will be perfectly fine on her own Draco," Narcissa said stepping forward toward where Draco was standing holding Ginny. "Come along child," she said taking a hold of Ginny's hand and pulling her away from Draco and towards the ballroom, causing the others to follow.

"Draco…" Ginny pleaded quietly.

"Mother…" Draco hissed, trying to get his mother to stop as they entered the ballroom, thankfully keeping to the shadows close to the walls.

"This is not the time or the place for this discussion Draconis," Narcissa snapped quietly, as she spun to face her son, forcing Ginny to stop rather suddenly as she practically ran into the older woman before Narcissa resumed her path along the wall of the ballroom. "Now then," she began, stopping once more once they were safely away from the ballroom and back in a part of the palace that seemed vaguely familiar to Ginny from earlier in the evening. "These are your rooms Ginevra," she said opening the door that stood between her and Ginny. "I suggest you get some rest. We will speak in the morning about the night's events and what is to be expected of the girl that is to be the future wife of my son and the Duchess d'Orléans."

"Draco…" Ginny began, turning towards where Draco had stopped near her.

"Come on, Ginny," Draco said putting his arm around her shoulders and starting to lead her into the room.

"Just where do you think you are going Draconis?" asked Narcissa, stopping Draco and Ginny just on the threshold of Ginny's rooms.

"With Ginny…"

"You will do no such thing," ordered Narcissa. "Couples who are not yet married do not share quarters. Not even engaged couples may do so. It is a rule that has been in place in this palace longer than many can recall and it is one that everyone who stays within these walls _must_ abide by. Is that not right Bill?"

"I'm afraid so," Bill replied.

"Bill please," Ginny pleaded. "You don't understand…"

"I'm sorry Ginny but neither you nor Draco have a say in this," Bill sighed as he stepped towards Ginny, who instinctively stepped back further into the room, allowing Bill to reach in and close the door. "Monsieur, Madame," Bill said bidding each good night, with a slight bow towards both Draco and Narcissa before turning and making his way down the hall.

"Come Draconis," Narcissa instructed as she turned and made her way further down the hall in the opposite direction that Bill had just gone.

Draco hesitated a moment before following his mother, wanting desperately to go through the door before him, knowing deep down inside that leaving Ginny alone in a strange room in strange place was the last thing he should be doing.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The minute the door closed before her she could feel it come back, the all encompassing fear, the same fear that had taken over her earlier, only this time there was no one there to help her fight it off. Draco had promised her more than once that he wouldn't leave her and again he hadn't kept his word, he'd let his mother and her brother separate them. Didn't he understand that she didn't want to be alone?

"I can't do this…Oh Gods…he'll find me…" she mumbled as she wrung her hands worriedly as she spun around to take in her surroundings or what she could see of them in the dim light. "He always finds me when I'm alone…" she trailed off as she suddenly bolted towards the bed and ripped the blankets off and pulled them towards what she assumed was the closet, thankful when she opened the door and discovered it was indeed the closet and closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 3

**HI!**

**Hope everyone had a great weekend.**

**kjules - So glad you're enjoying it.**

**QueenMinnie - Glad you enjoyed the history. My writing partner and I thought it best to start with that so you would understand the world we were trying to create for Ginny to find herself suddenly thrust into when she unknowingly accepted Draco's proposal. :D Enjoy!**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday March 31st, 1997  
>Wizarding Versailles, France<br>Château de Versailles  
>The South Wing, Eastern Ground Floor<br>Ginny's Rooms  
>9:12 a.m.<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ginny are you in here?" called Fleur as she opened the door to Ginny's room. When Ginny had not shown up for breakfast with Draco and the Queen, Isadora had sent Fleur off in search of Draco's fiancé when Draco had informed her that he had been told in no uncertain terms by his mother that he was not to set foot inside of his fiancé's chambers and that she would know if he had as she had charmed the door that morning. "Oh dear Merlin," she gasped in surprise when she took in the state of the bed. "Ginny!" she called as she ran through the chamber from the bedroom towards the bathroom. "Oh no…no…no…no…" she cried as she ran from the room, intent on finding Bill.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday March 31st, 1997  
>Wizarding Versailles, France<br>Château de Versailles  
>The South Wing, Eastern Ground Floor<br>10:05 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So William and Lady Fleur, along with Monsieur Zabini have been searching since Lady Fleur discovered the state of Mademoiselle Ginevra's rooms and subsequent disappearance."

Louise glanced over at one of the guards as she and Andre turned a corner in the halls of the Palace before focusing back on the Captain, "What of Draconis and Narcissa?"

"Madame Malfoy refuses to allow Monsieur Malfoy into the chambers you gave to young Mademoiselle Ginevra," he explained simply.

Louise rolled her eyes before quickly glancing around, then back at Andre, "Laugh and I'll give you a reason to laugh thanks to a tickling curse," she warned as he merely smirked. "That woman can be so annoying at times," she sighed, "Abraxas had to have his son marry an Englishwoman..." she sighed before shaking her head. "The guards have checked to make sure no one got in during the night?"

"None of the wards were breeched, nor did anyone get past the guards at any of the gates. And only a select few know of the secret entrances to the Chateau, and even then the wards around those weren't breeched."

"So she is within the Chateau..."

"She must be, it is merely a matter of where, that is the question," Andre agreed. "William has contacted his brothers, the twins who she was with before she came here, to see if she went to them. Though that is a fact that I highly doubt since there is no evidence of her leaving the Chateau... But perhaps they might have an idea of where to look, they are the closest to her in age to my knowledge, save for the final brother."

"True," she nodded as they turned one last corner and they continued the rest of the trip to the door of Ginny's room in silence, outside of which stood Draco and Narcissa, the former looking into the open door of Ginny's room, worry evident upon his features, while the latter was actually looking through a book that she held. "Annoying Blacks," Louise muttered under her breath and quickly kicked at Andre's heels when he choked on a laugh, thankful for the fact her skirt hid her feet. "Draco," she called as they moved closer, both Malfoys looking up at the sound of her voice.

"Dora," Draco greeted, hoping the panic he was feeling was not portrayed in his voice, while he continued to curse out his mother in his head, this was all her bloody fault after all. He knew he never should have left Ginny alone last night.

"Bonjour Madame Malfoy," Louise greeted as she quickly gave Draco a hug, "Come, you and I shall go in together and face whatever it is that has everyone so worried," she continued as she linked her arm into Draco's, quickly sending Narcissa a look when she visibly straightened, in case she did, for some ungodly reason, _actually_ protest.

"She's gone Dora," Draco said quietly as they made their way into the room.

Louise quickly took in the war zone that had been a bedroom the previous night before focusing on Draco, "She's not gone Drac, merely somewhere within the Chateau that we don't know. Do not make yourself ill with worry cousin; we merely don't know where to look for her. But that doesn't mean we won't find her..."

"Bloody hell…" cursed a voice from the doorway, only to have a secondary 'oomph' come from the same area seconds later as the newcomers took in the scene before them before sharing a look between them. "It hasn't been this bad since…" the first speaker began

"First year…" the second continued.

"Usual place you think?"

"Most like…" the second trailed off as they both made their way into the room, not even acknowledging the others present in the room as they passed them, heading straight towards the closet, much to the confusion of everyone gathered.

Those gathered in the room carefully made their way over towards the closet, curious to see what was going on as the two newcomers slowly opened the doors, cautious not to make too much noise, before crouching down and carefully pulling out a wide assortment and variety of dresses that had been pulled down off their hangers before pulling out what appeared to be the various blankets that had originally been used to make up the bed.

"Oh Ginger Bean what have they done to you?" sighed George sadly when he took in the sight of his sister, curled up in the corner of the closet, wand in one hand, while her other was poorly wrapped in a piece of fabric that looked like it had been torn from one of the underskirts of the dress she was wearing, a dress he could only assume she had been forced into after he had left her with Bill the night before. "Come on Ginger Bean, let's get you out of here," he said quietly as he reached forward to gently pull her towards him, hoping not to startle Ginny.

"No! Have to stay awake. Can't sleep. Can't get me if I don't go to sleep," Ginny mumbled sleepily as she tried to push George away from her.

"Ginger Bean, look at me," George instructed as he took a hold of Ginny's head, forcing her to look at him. "It's me, George. You're safe. He can't get you here. I promise. Fred and I won't let him or anyone else hurt you. We're going to take you home now okay?"

"George?" asked Ginny in confusion as she tried to focus her sleep deprived mind on the face that was swimming in front of her.

"Yes Ginger Bean, it's George…" George began.

"And Fred," Fred cut in with a smile.

"And Fred," George continued. "We're here Ginger Bean and we're going to get you out of here. I never should have left you here. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh George…" Ginny cried as she threw her arms around her brother, dropping her wand in the process. "George it was horrible…simply horrible…"

"I know Ginger Bean, I know," George sighed. "Come on, let's get you home," he said as he kept one arm around Ginny's back and slid the other under her legs before carefully picking her up. "Fred can you get her wand?"

"Sure thing," Fred said, quickly grabbing Ginny's wand off the floor before rising. "Come on Ginger Girl, let's get you out of here," he said rubbing Ginny's back soothingly as she cried into George's shoulder.

"Ginny…" Draco began worriedly as he stepped toward them.

"Back off Malfoy," Fred threatened, his wand drawn as he stepped between Draco and his brother, who still held his sister protectively in his arms.

"Excuse me," Louise stepped forward before anything could happen, such as Narcissa saying whatever Louise could tell was going through the woman's head. "You must be George and Frederick," she smiled at the two. "Before we all start using wands and things get entirely crazy, seeing as my Captain of the Guard over there," she pointed at André who had his hand on his sword hilt and was eyeing everything quite seriously, "would be forced to step in and things would get even uglier once the rest of the Musketeers were called and things got so very much a mess... Might I suggest we all take a moment, put wands away and try talking instead of threatening?"

"The only thing we're doing is taking our sister home with us to London," Fred said.

"I never should have left her here in the first place," George continued.

"I wanna go home George."

"I know Ginger Bean," George soothed. "Come on Fred, let's go," he said, indicating for Fred to go ahead of him out of the room.

"You are not taking my fiancé from the palace Weasley," Draco ordered.

"Oh heavens," Louise sighed heavily in the silence that fell over the room the immediate moments after Draco's announcement basically. "Look, let's all have a seat; explain a few things, such as Draco's comment..."

"Well, we're not about to do it in here," argued Fred.

"We're not doing it in the room you left our sister in by herself all night," continued George angrily.

"Well, that is most certainly something we wouldn't dream of. We can move to one of my parlours and I'll have tea summoned, and something light to eat for those who might be hungry."

"Come on Ginger Bean," George sighed as he started to follow Louise from the room.

"I don't want to be here anymore George… I just want to go home…" Ginny cried quietly into George's shoulder.

"Soon Ginger Girl, soon, we promise," Fred said, rubbing Ginny's back as he walked alongside his twin and sister.

"Have a seat," Louise waved her hand at the various couches, chairs, and even a chaise that filled the room before she made her way towards her favourite couch as Fred and George claimed another, Ginny between them. Draco reluctantly sat down on the couch with Louise while Narcissa took a chair near him, Bill and Fleur taking a smaller couch near the twins and Ginny after André nodded towards where Fleur had already taken a seat when Bill looked at him questioningly. Louise glanced back at André as Bill had looked at the man, where he stood behind the couch she sat, leaning against the wall and looking for all intents and purposes quite relaxed, but if you looked closer you would see that he was anything but as he kept an eye on everyone and every entrance and exit, including those that were hidden. Always on constant guard. Turning she focused on Ginny and the twins while mentally calculating how long it would take someone to arrive from the kitchen after getting the letter she had sent on the way to the salon about tea. "Alright, I'm beyond sure that right now everyone is confused about at least one thing yes?" she looked between them, quickly glanced at Draco who nodded, then at Bill who was nodding with Fleur before focusing back on the three.

"The only thing we care about is getting our sister out of this place and back where she's safe…" began George.

"She's safe here," interrupted Draco.

"Like hell she is," snapped Fred.

"My son's intended is perfectly safe within the palace walls. There is no place safer on this earth. The only harm is apparently what she can do to the furniture which is older than Albus Dumbledore for heaven's sake," Narcissa sniffed.

"Narcissa!" Louise spoke rather harshly as her gaze focused entirely on the woman. "I think it would be best if you attempted to contact your husband and learn how he fared in the aftermath of yesterday's events..."

"Your Majesty," Narcissa stared at her in shock, "But I should stay to assist in things with Draco and his fiancée."

"I believe that I can be enough of a moderator and assistant in any situations that might arise while we are here Narcissa, especially seeing as _**I**_ am the one who will make the final decision in regards to things such as Ginevra's protection in the months to come, or what is to be done about anything that happened in the rooms that are Ginny's, this is after all the palace of my forefathers and shall be the palace passed to my children after me."

Narcissa turned a rather interesting shade of reddish-purple for a moment before her colouring returned to normal as she obviously got herself under control, and she nodded quickly. "As you wish, Majesty," she rose and sunk to the ground in a graceful, yet quick, curtsy, before leaving the room.

"Well... that was interesting to say the least," Louise mused before focusing back on the twins and Ginny, "Where were we?"

"We're taking our sister back to London with us," replied George.

"Don't even think about it Malfoy," continued Fred before Draco could say anything.

"Alright, let's calm down a moment," Louise quickly looked at Draco, urging him to hold his tongue. "I'm not going to argue about Ginny returning with you to London, I will ask however that if that is the direction you choose, that you give me enough time to arrange for the Musketeers I had planned to accompany Ginny back to Hogwarts to be ready sooner, and they will follow you back to London now to keep watch over Ginny. Though I promise that they won't be hovering where they are obvious to be seen and interfere in your life," she focused on Ginny.

"Well they better get ready damn fast because there is no way our sister is spending another night in this place," George said.

"Not if you're going to lock her in a room by herself again," continued Fred.

"What in Merlin's name did you say to her yesterday Bill?" questioned George.

"Attack aimed at me…" came a quiet response from between the twins.

"Wait, you told Ginny the attack on Diagon Alley yesterday was aimed at her?" demanded Fred.

"Bill what the bloody hell were you thinking?" insisted George.

"I didn't say the attack _was_ aimed at her, I said it _might_ have been. I wanted her to understand why all of us were reacting as we were. Would you rather I have said nothing and God forbid what happened yesterday was because of Gin, she have no warning and that madman make a second attempt and succeed since no one was prepared for the possibility?"

"Let's back up a second before further arguments are made and accusations are thrown," Louise raised her hands and looked around before focusing on Ginny as she rose and moved over to kneel in front of the younger girl. "Dearest one, can you talk to me about what happened? Help me understand so I can help you in any way I possibly can?"

"You can't tell Ginny that You-Know-Who might be after her and then leave her alone in a room by herself all night," explained George as Ginny just buried her face in his chest.

"It stems from the incident in her first year with…"

"The Chamber of Secrets," Draco finished, cutting Fred off.

Everyone who actually understood French sat back in their chairs when they heard the string of rather explicit statements that came out of the young Queen's mouth, everyone save for André, was left blinking in surprise when she was done. "Forgive me," she sighed once she was done, focusing on the twins. "I have my own rather large amount of anger and hatred for the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort, so hearing of what he has done to Ginny, even with very few details, makes me more than a little bit upset. I will quite happily welcome the day that that thing is destroyed once and for all and whoever actually accomplishes the feat I will be very happy to declare a holiday in honour of which I'm sure will be done in all of the Wizarding Kingdoms," she sighed softly.

"You-Know-Who always possessed her when she was alone," George explained.

"The first few weeks of summer after her first year we always found her hiding in her closet in the morning," Fred continued.

"She was exhausted."

"She hadn't slept."

"For fear he would get her."

"Because that's always how he did it."

"We told her to come to us when she got scared," George said.

"She came every night the rest of the summer," Fred agreed.

Surely if you told her there was even the _possibility_ You-Know-Who was after her then she would have been scared out of her mind," observed George.

"Scared enough to ask either you Bill or even you Malfoy, _if_ as you claim, you're her fiancé, which I'm not saying I believe at this point in time, to stay with her over night to make her feel safe," continued Fred.

"She did," Draco admitted. "She pleaded with me to stay with her. She got frantic every time I left her side last night. I promised her I wouldn't leave her alone…"

"Then why did you?" demanded the twins in unison.

"The decision was taken out of my hands," snapped Draco angrily in return, glaring at Bill.

"I didn't have a choice. The laws state that an engaged couple isn't allowed to stay in the same room under any circumstances. Though if _your_ mother hadn't mentioned it I would have never brought it up and played dumb if it was discovered," Bill argued, focusing his own anger over the situation towards Draco, much to the amusement of André and Louise though only the two knew the other was amused.

"Well, it seems to me that if a law is going to be changed, or altered given the special circumstances, then isn't it a lucky coincidence that the monarch just happens to be around to consider the options and such?" Louise asked as she looked back at Draco, then the four Weasleys and soon-to-be Weasley.

"And did nobody even bother to consider even calling either Fred or I last night when all of this was going on since neither one of us falls into the engaged couple category?" asked George angrily?

"Well, in the defence of those of us who didn't know the whole story, we never thought to contact you because we had no idea what might happen," Louise spoke up, sending Draco a look to keep quite to an extent.

"Did anybody bother to _ask_ Ginny why she was so upset? Why she didn't want to be alone?" asked Fred.

"I knew she was upset about the attack..." Louise looked back at Draco.

Before he or Bill could speak up, there was a knock at the door, André swiftly moving to open it enough to see who was there before he closed it and turned towards them. "The Duque di Savoy."

"I was wondering where he was..." Louise murmured, "Let him in."

André nodded and turned back to the door, opening it to admit Blaise and behind him, a few ladies carrying trays with the tea and other refreshments.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" demanded Fred.

"You know, the ways of the English are quite annoying," Louise sighed as she rose and made her way back to her seat where she poured a cup of tea. "Blaise is the Duque di Savoy, a Peer of the Holy Roman Empire. But more importantly, he's here as support for Draco I am sure, as well as to see how Ginny is doing since he was in her company last night at the Ball."

"Well actually Draco, as much as I do love you like a brother, I have very little concern for you," Blaise looked at the blonde before focusing on Ginny, "My greater concern is how you are doing?"

Seeing as it was rather obvious to Louise, whose attempts to talk to Ginny had failed, that Ginny wouldn't be responding to Blaise due most likely to the fact she was pretty much as burrowed into her brother as she could get, Louise cleared her throat slightly, "Would you like some tea Ginny? Or either of you?" she continued to the twins, waving a hand towards Blaise to indicate he should sit somewhere, the seat abandoned by Narcissa being claimed by him.

"We'd like to take our sister home with us, but since you all seem so determined not to let that happen, and since I don't have the heart to wake her just yet you might as well pour me some tea," commented George.

"I'm not determined that you not take your sister home, I merely hoped we could sit and that you could explain what happened so we might take steps to prepare for anything that might happen in the future. Now that we understand what happened last night to an extent, and how to avoid it happening again, I already have plans to make arrangements so that the laws regarding engaged couples can be, shall we say disregarded for the health and safety of both sides of the couple, in Draco and Ginny's case. And the detail of Musketeers has already been arranged and they are simply awaiting their leader," she looked over at Bill at this point, "At which time they will travel to wherever it is you intend to go and keep watch over Ginny for her protection, but should be rather hard to be spotted, even by the three of you. I don't want to cause her more pain than she has gone through and is currently going through, I merely would like to make sure that she is safe as I'm sure you do as well. Come this summer, your sister will be under my protection as one of my Ladies, and safely here at the Palace where I assure you she will never be left alone so a repeat of last night might happen. But for now, I understand that being with you would be better for her, as I'm sure her fiancé is willing to accept and even understand," she looked back at Draco briefly. "All any of us want is for Ginny to be safe and happy."

"Leaving Ginny alone last night was the _last_ thing I wanted but I was over ruled by my mother. I had made a promise to Ginny earlier in the night, after learning about how she ended up here in the first place, that I wouldn't leave her side for any reason and I had every intention of keeping that promise. You have to know that I have no intention of ever hurting your sister. I told her as much when she accepted my proposal back in January. All she had to do was say no and I would have taken my ring back and never spoken of it again," Draco explained.

Fred and George looked at him, before looking at each other, then down at where Ginny's hands were hidden between her body and George's, then back at Draco. "You are honestly saying you're engaged to our sister?" George asked after a moment.

"And that she agreed to it?"

"Yes I am," replied Draco. "And yes, she did."

The two exchanged another look before simultaneously sighing. "Well," Fred perked up suddenly as he looked at George with a grin, "At least we now have a _reason_ to threaten him to within an inch of his life..."

"And hurt him very badly with lots of things," George nodded slowly.

"You just can't kill him. Until I get married and have a child, he's my only heir," Louise pointed out. "But Kings don't have to be pretty..."

"Thanks Dora," sighed Draco dramatically before turning his attention back to the twins. "Now might the two of you allow me to treat my fiancé's hand since I highly doubt she even thought of doing that last night given the frame of mind I was forced to leave her in?"

Fred and George exchanged another quick look before focusing on Draco, "So that bandage on her hand wasn't done by her?" Fred asked.

"Bandage?" Louise frowned. "What happened to her hand last night?"

"I don't know everything that happened last night that led to her needing her hand bandaged but what I do know is that I left her in the care of Blaise and my mother while I danced with Dora," he said, nodding towards where Louise sat. "The next thing I know, Blaise is interrupting us telling me I need to get to Ginny. I found her pacing out on one of the balconies. I tried not to startle her but she was so caught up in whatever was bothering her that she never heard me and when I touched her she jumped. Unfortunately she was too close to the railing but thanks to my years as a seeker I was able to catch her in time and pull her back over the railing. That's when I noticed her hand was bleeding. It's part of why she was having trouble holding onto the railing. After I pulled her back up, she had been holding onto my clothes, her hands fisted into them. When I took them off last night I noticed there was more blood on them. She called herself the laughing stock of the court. My guess is she was trying to take her engagement ring off and caused her hand to bleed and before I could reassure her that what the court thinks doesn't matter to me because it's her I love and before I could treat her hand properly we were forced apart," Draco explained.

"Bloody..."

"... hell," Fred finished for George as they exchanged another look. "We'll never say you stink as a Seeker again," he continued with a nod.

"So, we're not saying we're going to just not step in and do something because we aren't doing that."

"But we are saying that obviously there's more going on, and it's fairly apparent that you seem to care for our sister, and Bill is being a bit thick-headed but we know he loves her, and you, well we really don't know you all that well..." Fred looked at Louise, "You seem to care about her and there's apparently some whole thing about Musketeers and Gin coming here this summer and since you, we are assuming, are going to be standing up to Mum and Dad on Gin's behalf..."

"What Fred is trying to say is, we don't like it, we still want to take her back to London so she can calm down and everything, we know that you didn't know what to expect so you can't be entirely blamed for everything. But we still think it would be best to get Gin someplace where she feels safe and if she wants we would have no objection to you coming to visit and all that until the holidays are over and Hogwarts calls..."

"And we can trust the Musketeers to keep Gin and us safe since we know how good they are and how much Bill went through to join in the first place so they have to be rather good fighters and can keep her safe if anything were to happen again," Fred nodded.

"Thank you," Draco said. "What of your brother and Potter though, won't they be visiting? The last thing either Ginny or I want is word of our relationship getting back to your parents before Ginny is safely under Dora's protection this summer, we've even spoken of moving up the wedding…"

"Far as I know, Harry and Ron are back at Hogwarts attempting to get Hermione to realize the error of her way in getting involved with Krum again. Harry's supporting Ron completely and Ron has declared that he's going to get Hermione once and for all during the break from school. Which personally, we think is never going to happen."

"Girl is much better off with Krum."

"So basically they're not going to be an issue. Though you know, I wonder if Gin knows that's why Harry and Ron stayed at Hogwarts when she got to come visit her two favourite brothers..." George mused as he looked at Fred.

"Well given the way he's been tailing her every where she goes at school, I would be grateful of some time alone with my fiancé without either her brother, Pansy or my mother around to interrupt us," admitted Draco. "Now do you think there is even the slightest chance you might let me at least look at the damage I'm sure Ginny inflicted on her hand last night?"

One more look was exchanged before they nodded in unison and George carefully shifted Ginny with Fred's help so her hands weren't buried.

Draco rose from his spot and made his way over to where Ginny was laying in George's lap, gently picking her left hand up and carefully beginning to unwrap it. "She did more damage than I thought," he said quietly when he noticed the amount of blood on the lower layers of fabric. "I'd like to know just what she over heard to cause her to react in such a way…" he sighed as he removed the last of the fabric as carefully and as slowly as he could so as not to cause Ginny any undo pain when the fabric pulled away from her damaged ring finger. "We're going to need something to clean this with before I can heal it properly."

"André... would you?" Louise looked over at the man and he nodded before slipping out the main door and returning a moment later.

"Sébastian has gone to get the supplies," he explained, then opened the door when there was a knock a moment later and he took the basin and towels from whoever it was before shutting the door with his foot and bringing the supplies to Draco.

"As for what was said, I'm afraid that would be difficult to learn now, save from Ginny herself," Louise pointed out softly.

Draco took the basin and towels from André, handing the towels to Fred before carefully laying Ginny's hand in the basin, watching as she winced in pain as her finger was submerged in the water and breathing a sigh of relief when she remained sleeping. As carefully as he could, he slowly slipped Ginny's engagement ring from her finger, leaving it laying in the bottom of the bowl as he turned his attention to cleaning the area of Ginny's finger that she damaged. "Fred, can you pass me a towel?" Draco asked, ignoring Louise's comment for the moment as he slowly removed Ginny's hand from the bowl.

Fred silently passed the towel, as everyone remained quiet while they watched Draco gently tend to Ginny's hand.

Taking the towel from Fred, Draco gently dried Ginny's hand, careful not to cause her any undue pain, before pulling out his wand and casting the required healing spell on her finger. Once all trace of the former damage was gone from her hand, Draco laid her hand down tenderly before rising to his feet, picking up the bowl and towel and walking to the sideboard table that was situated behind where Louise was seated. Placing the bowl and towel down on the table, he kept his back turned to the rest of the room as he looked down at the ring at the bottom of the blood tinged water.

"Drac?" Louise spoke softly as she came up behind him. "Are you alright, mon cousin?"

"I'm fine Dora," Draco replied just as quietly, not lifting his eyes from the bowl in front of him.

"If you were, you would not be staring at the ring you placed upon your fiancé's hand as if it held either all the answers of the universe, or all the pain of the universe," she countered gently. "What happened is not your fault; you did nothing except love her and dare to dream that a life with the one you loved was possible; a dream that can still come true unless you let it float away."

"She wanted the ring off badly enough to very nearly remove her own finger Dora," Draco sighed in defeat.

"What was she saying when you found her last night Drac? That she wanted it off to be rid of you? Or perhaps that she wanted it off _for_ you?"

"She was going on about not being good enough for me, that I deserve someone better, someone who knows how to act and won't humiliate me in public. She wanted to know how she could be stupid enough to take the necklace my father gave her because she'll never be one of them. She'll never be as good as them because she's a Weasley," Draco said.

"Then it seems to me Drac, that you still have a chance to have love. Don't let it go without fighting for it. One of us deserves to marry for love," she added softly, letting her hand rest on his arm a moment before she turned and made her way back to the others, "Would anyone care for something to eat?"

"If you'll all excuse me," Draco said as he started for the door.

"Draco?" mumbled Ginny quietly, stopping Draco in his tracks, although he did not turn to face where Ginny still lay in her brother's arms.

Everyone else in the room quickly looked at each other as Louise promptly sat in her seat rather quickly; no one quite sure if they should interfere in this or wait for Draco to make a move and pray it was a smart one.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to gather his courage, Draco turned around. "I'm here Ginny," he said quietly as he walked over to where she was laying in George's lap, kneeling next to her.

"Oh God Draco, I was so scared. I thought for sure Tom was going to come after me again," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and practically fell into his arms and out of George's lap.

"It was never my intention to leave you last night Ginny. If I had known I would have made sure that you were not alone last night," he said, kissing her temple before pulling back slightly and taking a hold of Ginny's head in his hands. "And Gin, you have to believe me when I tell you that I don't care what anybody in the court says, I love you, and all your silly little Gryffindor idiosyncrasies. Nobody in this room holds your actions last night against you. We all know that you were thrust into a situation before you were ready for it and you did the best you could given the circumstances and it is completely understandable that you would make mistakes given everything you'd been through yesterday. My God Gin, you survived a Death Eater attack barely an hour before you were thrust into the spotlight here at the Royal Court, everyone that matters is going to cut you the slack you deserve and that is everyone currently sitting in this room."

"You still want me?" asked Ginny quietly, her nervousness coming out in her voice as she dropped her gaze to her hands.

"More than life itself Gin," admitted Draco, forgetting they weren't alone in the room as he lifted her gaze back to meet his.

"Then…why…why did you…my _ring_?" Ginny asked holding up her left hand revealing her newly healed finger.

"I took it off while I was healing your finger. I didn't put it back on because you were so determined to take it off last night I thought it would be better to leave it off and leave the decision up to you as to whether or not you really wanted me to put it back on your finger," Draco explained as a hand suddenly appeared between them with the ring. Looking up Draco nodded at Bill, thanking him for retrieving the ring before taking it from him. "Since I didn't get to do this the first time," he chuckled. "Ginny Weasley, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife and allow me to love you for the rest of eternity?"

"Yes Draco, oh God yes," Ginny said as Draco slipped the ring back on her finger before kissing her.

"I was so afraid you would turn me away," Draco whispered quietly, after breaking the kiss and pulling Ginny close.

"Never," Ginny said into his neck.

"So congratulations are in order then I take it," George grinned.

"I would say they most definitely are," Fred nodded.

"What are you two planning," Bill asked warily as he stepped back towards Fleur's side, eyes darting towards each of the exits.

"Come on Ginny, let's get you up off this floor," Draco said as he stood up and helped Ginny to her feet, quickly picking her up when she had trouble staying on her feet.

"Would you like something to drink Ginny?" Louise asked as Draco moved to a free couch.

"Some orange juice would be nice," Ginny replied quietly trying to stifle a yawn as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Of course," she nodded before finding a piece of paper and sending a message to the kitchens, sometimes magic did come in handy. "I want to apologize for what happened last night dearest, and let you know that in the future, while I can't control the other members of the court, you will never have to be alone again. And I'll be very happy to see you again when you return this summer and we can have the chance to get to know each other better."

"I thought I'd gotten over this silly fear of mine," Ginny said in embarrassment.

"It's not silly Gin," Draco said. "I can only imagine what that monster did to you in the Chamber. You have every right to be afraid, especially after what happened yesterday. I'm sure if you wanted to stay here, Dora could arrange something…"

"You are more than welcome to stay Ginny, and you won't be separated from Draco if you don't want to be. You won't have to be alone again."

"Narcissa won't approve…" Ginny trailed off quietly.

"Dearest, Narcissa is not the one in charge here."

"Draco and I get so little time alone together at Hogwarts but I don't want to cause trouble for anyone here…"

"Typical Ginger Bean…"

"Always putting others before herself…"

"About time she took a little happiness for herself if you ask us," commented George.

"You know, I like your brothers William, you should bring them around more often," Louise chuckled. "And as for you my little Mademoiselle, you would not be causing trouble for anyone here. All anyone in this room cares about is you, for you to be able to feel comfortable here and find a place for yourself in our little world that you enjoy and are happy with."

"All those people from last night aren't going to be here are they?" asked Ginny nervously.

"No, the majority of those who attended the Ball last night have returned to their own homes. And those that are still here at the Palace are very likely _not_ the ones who would be so rude as to make such comments."

"I'm scared to go back to London after yesterday," admitted Ginny quietly, not looking at either of the twins. "And if I go back to Hogwarts, I'll be separated from Draco and Ron will do everything in his power keep me away from everyone and to push me at Harry. But I'm also not sure if I'm comfortable with staying here after last night…"

"Would you perhaps be more comfortable if your brothers remained?" Louise suggested.

"I wouldn't want to take them away from their business, Majesty," replied Ginny.

"Well," she glanced between Ginny and the twins, "The decision is to be made amongst you, but if you wish, there is a place for you stay here at the Palace, be it now or in the future."

"Would it be possible for Ginny and I to have rooms that were somewhere far removed from where my mother's rooms are located Dora?" asked Draco curiously?

"Actually," Louise began as she thought, "I had the two of you placed in the South Wing for a reason. The rooms belonging to the Duc and Duchesse d'Orléans are there, though those aren't the ones you were using last night. If you would prefer, I could arrange for the two of you to be moved to another set of rooms that are connected, near to the rooms that will be yours once your are married so you can get acquainted with that section of the Palace since in essence it will be mostly yours, and I can have Narcissa moved."

"How does that sound?" Draco asked, looking down at Ginny, who's head still rested on his shoulder, only to find her fighting to stay awake. "Would it be possible to have someone show me where the rooms are? I think someone here needs to get some actual, honest to God sleep," he chuckled.

"Don't leave me," came the quiet plea from his shoulder.

"I won't. You have my word on it," Draco said cupping Ginny's cheek with his hand as he kissed her forehead.

"Give me a few minutes to make the arrangements," Louise smiled as she rose and made her way towards the door that led to the Guardroom. "Before I go actually, would the two of you like to stay?" she focused on the twins.

The two exchanged a long look before looking back at her, "For tonight at least, so we can see how Gin does."

"And before you start arguing in your half-awake state dear sister, we'll agree to go back to London tomorrow if you do okay tonight," Fred continued to Ginny as Louise silently slipped out of the room.

"Mmm kay," Ginny mumbled sleepily as she snuggled down into Draco's arms.

"I love it when she doesn't argue," Fred grinned at George.

"Best time to tell her something," George agreed with a nod.

"So, since we're staying tonight, we can have a celebration later and let Ginger get some sleep now..."

"I do love how your brain works, my dear Gred."

"Hang on, no planning anything without discussing it with me," Bill spoke up quickly. "We're not at the Burrow, we're in a palace that is over three-hundred years old. If anything is damaged..." he shuddered.

"Let's just say it would be most unfortunate, I would loose my fiancé and Ginny would loose three of her closest brothers," Fleur continued with a shudder of her own.

"Hmm, definitely more protective of their history than people were at Hogwarts, which is interesting since Hogwarts is older," George mused.

"Fair enough then, we'll discuss things with the lovely lady who left a few minutes ago with your boss behind her," Fred smiled, and then grinned as Bill turned a rather interesting shade of white. Before the eldest Weasley could protest the apparent plans to actually bother the Queen with plotting a celebration of some sorts, that most likely would include a great many of the twins' creations, the door to the Guardroom opened admitting Louise and André behind her.

"Everything is arranged," Louise announced. "And I arranged for rooms across the hall from the rooms that Ginny and Draco will share for the two of you," she focused on the twins, raising an eyebrow at the rather manic grins on their faces. "If you'll all follow me, we can get everyone settled, William I'm sure can be released from his duties for the day so he can spend time with his brothers and perhaps show them around the Palace, Fleur you as well will be free from duties, and I have to get back to that treaty with Czar Nikolas..."

Careful not to wake his sleeping fiancé, Draco rose from his spot and lifted Ginny up into his arms and made his way over to where Louise was waiting, not really caring if the others came with him or not.

Once everyone was in a bit of a line, Louise turned and made her way back through the Salle des Gardes de la Reine, to the hall that led to the other area of the southern wing of the palace, moving past the room Ginny had used the night before to a few doors further down the hall, and opened a door on the opposite side of the hall. "Ginny's rooms, there's a salon through the door on the left wall, your rooms are on the other side of the salon when you want to use them," she explained quietly before nodding to a door across the hall from where they stood, "The same is for the two of you, you can figure out which room which of you would want," she looked at the twins.

"Thank you Dora," Draco said with a nod of his head as he stepped into Ginny's rooms, closing the door behind him before carrying Ginny into the bedroom and laying her gently down on the bed. Pulling out his wand he quickly cast the charm needed to change her gown into a simple nightgown and his own clothes into something more comfortable before climbing onto the bed beside her and pulling the blankets up over top of them and pulling Ginny close, holding her while she slept.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone,**

**Hope you're all enjoying the heat, cause I know I'm not, but I'm using it to help me get ready for when I hit Orlando in August.**

**Nutmeg44 - Glad you're enjoying it. More angst coming soon. Yes, this story is complete like the others. It is also a reposting of an already completed story so there will be no waiting for a final chapter. The only unfinished stories are Can True Love Really Be Timeless and Siren's Haven which are both currently posted, Can A Mistake Truly Make Right which is not yet posted and my new Ginny/Blaise story which is in the process of being written.**

**Airlady - It was, wasn't it.**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday March 31st, 1997  
><strong>**Wizarding Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**Salon de Saturne  
><strong>**4:21 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"My Queen," Andre spoke, pulling Louise from the records she was reading.

Looking up at first him, then to where he was looking, she smiled, "Your Imperial Highness," she rose and moved around the desk as Andre slipped out of the hidden passages so he could take up guard by the main door. "Bonjour Aleksander," she smiled brightly as he crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"Bonjour Isidora," he smiled as he clasped her hands in his own, bent at his waist and placed a kiss upon the knuckles of both her hands, before straightening.

Pulling her hands from his gentle grasp, she reached up, her palms resting against his jaw line as her fingertips touched the dark curls that rested against his neck. Stretching up she brushed her lips against his right cheek, then his left before lowering her heels back to the floor, pulling her hands back. "You are well, yes?"

"Quite so," Aleksander nodded, "And you? You look as if you have the weight of the world within your eyes," he continued, concern evident in words as well as manner.

"I'm Queen, Sasha, of not one kingdom but two, and both of those kingdoms are still dealing with the loss of the entire royal family save myself and Grandpère to a madman who is once more alive and well and has already made one half-hearted attempt to get to the Palace… Not to mention there is the work going into Draconis' reclaiming of the family title and officially becoming my heir for the time being, all of which is dependant upon him marrying by his eighteenth birthday. And his intended bride, while quite lovely and I see her being very good for him, but I also see that adjusting to our way of things is going to be very difficult for her. And with the events of this morning with her disappearance and the subsequent arrival of the twins and learning of her… well issues is a word I would rather not have to use but I'm afraid I can't think of any other possible wording at the moment… Anyway in the end the one woman in this world I think is best suited for my cousin and current heir as soon as he's reclaimed the title, just happens to have a connection to the same madman that likes to kill my family and has his eyes set on conquering not just England and France but moving on to my Abuelo's kingdom then the other remaining kingdoms and on to the rest of the world…."

"Breathing is a good thing my dear Dora," Aleksander smiled.

"Oh shush," she rolled her eyes before sinking down into one of the chairs in the room.

"So, I'm assuming that you didn't ask to see me merely to vent your frustrations my dear one…"

"No," she smiled, "but you do listen to them so well," she teased while he was the one to roll his eyes.

"Serious now Dora, what's going on? And yes I know things are quite insane, understandably so, we are all living in a state of fear with Voldemort's return, and everything with Draco and Ginevra is quite unexpected… But I seriously doubt that's the reason my Grandmother insisted I accompany her to the Winter Ball and you asked to see me today…"

"No," she nodded slowly, "That is not the reason…"

"Then what is it?" Aleksander asked as he sat down in a chair across from her, leaning forward as he watched her.

Taking a deep breath Louise nodded more to herself than him, before focusing her full attention on him. "As you know, there are certain… requirements, that have been placed upon me that haven't been placed as much upon my father before me and his before him, going back to the beginning of our family."

"You have to marry and produce an heir as soon as possible so the Line of Royal Succession will continue," he nodded.

"You know, it always sounds so frustratingly simply when stated that way," she rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, in the life of a Royal, especially that of the Heir Apparent or King or Queen, we are held to higher standards than those of common birth. They who would never understand how we can accept the fact we must marry not for love but for the good of our country and people, and that we can do it without apparent argument."

"Love of our people is more important than any feelings we ourselves might have. It is for them we live, so they might have a life that is better," she agreed. "I think that is part of why I approve of Ginny so much. They have a chance at love; at least my dear cousin has a chance at marrying for love."

"He is lucky in that yes, but we aren't talking about Drac…" Aleksander reminded her with a small smile.

"No," she nodded. "Oh for heaven's sake, it shouldn't be this hard," she threw her hands up slightly before taking a deep breath and focusing on him completely. "Ten years past, your Grandmother came to my Grandpére and suggested a marriage treaty between our two kingdoms. I was informed of this a few weeks ago when your Father sought an audience with me to discuss the possibility. I agreed to the treaty on one condition, that he who they intended to be my husband agreed as well. And all of that came out far too political for such a conversation as this," she sighed as she looked down at her hands that had fallen to her lap after her initial outburst.

"It did come out rather political," he agreed with a small smile. "But if I read between the lines, obviously Nikolay is not a possible match seeing as he is heir to our Father's throne, which leaves me as the next eligible son and considering I'm the one you're having this conversation with…"

"Stop teasing," she snapped lightly as she looked up at him. "You know what's going on now, can you not drag it on. You have no idea how insanely difficult it is to tell a good friend that your Grandparents had discussed an arranged marriage between the two of you, and then you yourself had to be the one to arrange the marriage treaty with your future father-in-law," she finished with a huff before looking away from him.

"No," he nodded, the teasing tone in his voice gone, "I do not know how difficult that must be, but I can imagine. And you did do a wonderful job," he smiled gently before reaching out and gently turning her head to look at him. "Truth be Dora, Nikolay and I have often in the past discussed who it would be that would be your Consort, we needed something to do in the long winters after all," he winked, "And you do know how protective we both are of you since Grandmother was your mentor in so many ways and we've spent so much time together growing up…"

"Remind me to smack Nikolay next time we're in private," she muttered after she had swiftly smacked the back of Aleksander's head. "Honestly of all the things to discuss... Wait, did you have some sort of winner picked out?" she looked at him curiously.

"Well there was Lord Henry…"

"He's older than your Grandmother!" Louise nearly shrieked in shock. "And he's _English_! They haven't had a Wizarding Monarchy in thousands of years; he wouldn't know how to be a proper Consort…"

"Breathe Dora," he laughed before quickly moving out of reach when she reached out to smack him once more. "We were joking about him…" he continued before smirking at the next thing she hissed in her native tongue. "You know, eventually I think I will have to find out what all of those colourful expressions you use actually mean."

"Never," she smirked. "Even Drac hasn't learned them and he is French."

"But that is in no way fair, you know the Russian sayings in such situations…"

"And English, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Italian, Greek, Austrian…" she smiled. "And who is to blame for me knowing those lovely other languages, especially the Russian ones?"

"Thankfully your Grandpére and Abuelo never knew it was Nikolay and I who taught you those…" he shuddered. "But at one point I was attempting to say something before you interrupted…"

"Really? I thought you were getting you and your brother in trouble," she laughed, before seeing the look he was giving her, "Alright, alright, I'll be good and stay quiet. Have your say dear Aleksander and we can know what tomorrow will hold."

"Thank you," he nodded, before stopping and frowning, "I forgot what I was going to say."

"Well I would assume it would be some long, drawn out version of either yes or no, so the simple version of either would work as well…"

"And let you be the only one to stumble through an attempt to say something today? Never!" he grinned. "Now then, since I remembered my original thoughts, as I was saying, Nikolay and I used to discuss who would be the best Consort for you, and quite frankly we both agreed there was no one in the world quite good enough for you. Since Grandmother so kindly made her own suggestion…" he smiled, "You are an amazing Queen already, and I know you will only become better as the years go by. I would be honoured to be the one to stand behind you and support you however you need me to. You're one of my best friends Dora, and even if love is never in the cards for us, to be married to my best friend would be the greatest of gifts. So make the treaty with my Father. And when the day comes, I will stand up in the Chapel where your parents were wed, and every ruler since Queen Marie-Therese was wed, and we will be man and wife."

"Are you sure this is what you want Alek?" she asked softly. "As you said, love may never be something for us. Are you sure you want to promise yourself to me and my kingdom, and never have a chance to find love?"

"Dora," he gave her a look that typically she used for him or his brother or even Draco, the 'stop being an idiot' look. "I wouldn't agree if I wasn't sure. I made my choice, stop trying to talk me out of it. Besides, I happen to quite enjoy France and Navarre; it's much warmer here after all."

She blinked once, and then twice, before rolling her eyes, "Will you ever stop acting like a dork as Draco declared you when we were children?"

"Look at it this way dear one, life will never be boring."

"True, true," she chuckled before rising. "Well, I think I need to contact your Father about a marriage treaty… Are we actually doing this?"

"Yes, we are," he agreed as he rose and gently grabbed her shoulders to turn her towards the desk and push her towards it lightly. "Go, deal with all those political things that need to be done. I need to go and write Nikolay so he finds out before it's announced or he'll kill me and you'll have to find a new husband and Grandmother will kill him and Father will have to find a new heir.

"Well then I suppose I must get on with it so you can avoid getting killed and your Father can avoid looking for a new heir and having to deal with his mother killing his son and causing all sorts of disaster in the Russias," she giggled, turning quickly to kiss his cheek before making her way back to her desk to start a letter to her future father-in-law.

Hearing the door close a few moments later she looked up at André who was merely watching her as he crossed the room. "So, Aleksander agreed, yes?" he asked when he reached her desk.

"Oui," she nodded as she looked towards the windows that overlooked the Marble Courtyard. "Two weddings in one year, there will be much to do…"

"That there will," he nodded as he sat down, "Frederick and George Weasley have requested an audience with you."

Raising her eyebrows she looked back at him before nodding slowly, "I'll see them after I finish this," she waved a hand towards the letter to Nicholas III.

"As you wish my Queen," he nodded, watching over her as she turned her attention to the letter that would finalize the arrangements for the marriage treaty.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday March 31st, 1997  
><strong>**Wizarding Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**Salon de Mars  
><strong>**8:05 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Where are we going exactly?" Ginny asked confused as Draco led the way through Galarie des Glaces, which looked somehow different then it had the night before when it was full of people, though honestly she was quite happy to be out of there when they entered the room they had passed through the night before when they left the ball to meet with Louise.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure. All I know is that we were summoned to the Salon d'Apollon," he offered as they reached the door to the room, and the Musketeer standing guard nodded to them before turning and knocking on the door.

A moment passed before the door opened slightly to reveal André who nodded to the Musketeer then opened the door to usher them into the darkened room.

"André... what is going on?" Draco began before the lights flared to life and echoes of 'Surprise' filled the room from Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Blaise, Louise, and Aleksander, who Ginny didn't know but Draco did.

The room was different from the night before, gone were the couches that made it look like a comfortable meeting area, instead it was done up with the chairs on one side of the room, a table against another wall that held various dishes of food and even a cake at one end, while the area by the windows that overlooked the Courtyard was bare, the curtains pulled back so the Courtyard was visible.

"What in the world…" Ginny trailed off looking around the room.

"We decided we need to celebrate your engagement," Fred answered with a smile.

"Which now that you're here..." George exchanged a grin with his twin before a few fireworks exploded near the ceiling making everyone except the twins and André jump, André turning to glare at the two while Fleur and Louise held a hand against their chest, the latter staring at the two in shock. As they watched though, the bursts of colour began to spell out 'Congratulations Ginny and Draco'.

"I still can't believe you guys actually approve," Ginny said."

"Hey, we're not the one marrying him," Fred began with a shrug.

"So it's not like we _have_ to like him all that much."

"But if you do, which apparently you do."

"Then we're not about to stand in the way of your happiness."

"Besides, he should know after five years at school with us..."

"...That we can hurt him quite easily if he hurts you," George finished with a grin

"Thank you," Ginny said, throwing herself into George's arms.

"You're welcome, Ginger Bean," George whispered as Fred wrapped his arms around the two of them for a three way hug, well with Ginny in the middle. "We just better be at the wedding."

"But we promise, no pranks or anything, but if you want fireworks or something, we're your twins."

"Of course you guys will be at the wedding," Ginny said stepping back. "I need some family there after all since I doubt Mum and Dad will be there. I'll let you know about the fireworks though since I think it will be a fairly formal affair," she said as Draco stepped up next to her, his arm going around her waist.

"Unfortunately, it will be fairly formal. But if you want you can have fireworks at a private party a few nights before," Louise offered.

"I'll let you know if I decide to have a private party for family and friends at which you can have as many fireworks as your hearts desire…as long as you promise to bring the dragon with you," Ginny smirked.

"Dragon?" Aleksander asked curious, as he joined them. "Hello Ginevra, we haven't been introduced yet. My name is Aleksander Romanov, I've known Drac since we were all children, and I have such lovely tales to tell you one of these days," he winked.

Ginny looked between Aleksander and Draco, seeing the slight nod that Draco gave her she turned back to Aleksander, "It's a pleasure to meet you Aleksander," she said. "My brothers Fred and George here are well known pranksters at the school we all attend and last year we had this really horrid professor who was basically trying to take over the school from Dumbledore for the Ministry, so my brothers here decided to get their revenge on her for everything she had done to our friends that during the O.W.L examinations they decided to set off a ton of fireworks in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, one of them being this gigantic dragon that chased her from the room. Course I only ever heard about this second hand from Ron, Harry and Hermione after it happened and then these two over the summer."

"Hmm, you never said such interesting things happened at Hogwarts. Perhaps it does have its pluses," Louise mused. "Though I think I quite prefer my tutors thank you."

"I as well," Aleksander chuckled.

"Tutors are lovely yes, but school is quite nice as well," Fleur shrugged. "I enjoyed my years at Beaubaxton immensely, and if it weren't for them, I would never have met Bill," she smiled. "But I do believe we are here to celebrate, no?"

"She does have a point," Louise smiled, "And on that note, we have food, we have a lovely cake, and more importantly, we have music so you might finally have a dance," she smirked before turning and shooing the others away from the windows and with a quick flick of her wand, a soft melody began to fill the air.

"I…uh…I can't dance…" mumbled Ginny.

"Would you like to learn?" Draco asked softly.

"Don't listen to her Draco," commented George.

"She knows how to dance," continued Fred.

"Remember the Yule Ball your fourth year?" asked George.

"Went with Neville Longbottom, she did," said Fred.

"Belle of the ball she was," said George.

"That she was and a mighty fine dancer she was too," admitted Fred.

"Oh God," Ginny groaned as she dropped her head into her hands in embarrassment.

"They're right though, I do remember that. You were beautiful, and you put the girls older than you to shame with your dancing. The only one who came close to you was Granger..." Draco smiled, carefully tipping her chin up so she would look at him, "More than one boy was jealous of Longbottom, myself included."

"That was different Draco. I can't dance like you do…"

"I only dance like that because I was taught. If you would like, I can teach you."

"It's probably something I should learn eventually…"

"Come on, nothing fancy I promise, just follow my lead I promise," Draco said as he led Ginny over to a clear section of the room and pulled her into his arms and started leading her in a slow dance, swaying in time to the music as he held her close.

"They make a beautiful couple," Fleur commented as the group gathered near the food to watch, and grab a few things to eat.

"That they do," Louise agreed softly. "And he loves her, and I believe if she doesn't already, or hasn't started to already, she will love him as well in time."

"Never quite expected our sister to be with Malfoy of all people, but... Gin loves with her whole heart, and I think she's already started to love him. She might not realize it, but she does," George shared a look with Fred and Bill.

"She does," agreed Fred. "Otherwise she wouldn't have called out for him this morning."

"Then they have the greatest of gifts," Aleksander nodded, "It is rare for those in our world, those with royal blood that is, to actually be able to marry for love. He is the first I know of in the last three generations to be able to marry for love. Even my parents and Dora's didn't have that luxury..."

"But not them," Louise smiled, "Look at us, standing here gossiping. Come, find some food and go find a place to sit for heaven's sake. I refuse to become one of those annoying members of the Court who hang around the sidelines talking about every which thing and have nothing better to do than make up stories. Shoo," she waved her hands at the others before moving towards a couch.

"Feorge we have to figure out a way to make sure Ginger Girl gets back here after Hogwarts lets out for the summer," Fred commented quietly from where they were standing as they watched Draco lean and in capture Ginny's lips in a kiss. "We need to be the ones to ensure our sister's future happiness."

"I completely agree Gred," George nodded. "We'll write Perc and Charlie when we get home, get their suggestions. Between the five of us we can figure out a way for her to get here. After all, the only thing smarter than the Weasley twins is five Weasley brothers," he grinned.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday June 14th, 1997  
><strong>**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
><strong>**The Entrance Hall  
><strong>**8:23 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The rest of the Easter holidays had passed rather quickly for Ginny and Draco both, and all too soon they were headed back to Hogwarts, where they were once more separated thanks to the combined efforts of Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson... The rest of the school year had passed in a blur of studies and attempts to meet interrupted by Ron on Ginny's side, Pansy on Draco's, and if that wasn't enough Ron continued to be further determined to get Harry and Ginny together. The youngest Weasley seemed even more determined since his attempts to win Hermione back from Krum had failed once more...

So it was with more than a little bit of eagerness that Ginny looked forward to the last day of school when Bill would be arriving to pick her up, at least to the knowledge of their parents who had no idea he had been at Hogwarts since Easter holidays, leading the small detail of five Musketeers who were there to protect Ginny as well as keep an eye out on Draco when the time permitted. Though at times Ginny had to wonder if anyone save herself, Draco, and Blaise knew the Musketeers were there, half the time she didn't even realize they were around, it was quite scary at times how well they could be hidden right in the middle of a crowded hall during the time between classes. The Aurors had nothing on the Musketeers...

Somehow though, her five brothers had managed to convince their Mum and Dad to let Ginny spend her summer divided up with the five of them, getting some life experience or something was the explanation. And the first stop on this little trip was to spend a few weeks with Bill in 'Egypt'. To be honest though Ginny wasn't quite sure she would believe it actually worked until she was back in France, which was why she was more than a little bit nervous as she waited in the Entrance Hall for Bill to 'arrive', Ron in the one place he would never think to wonder about where she was - stuffing his face.

"Ginny!" Bill's voice pulled Ginny from her worries, and she turned to see him standing by the open door.

"Oh thank God," Ginny sighed when she caught sight of her brother, only to look back over her shoulder towards the Great Hall.

"Relax Ginger, he's happily involved in the sausages," Bill chuckled as he gave her a quick hug. "Ready then sis?"

"As I'll ever be," Ginny admitted nervously. "As much as I've been looking forward to this, I've been dreading it at the same time."

"Don't worry; everything is going to be fine."

"How are we getting to France? We're not taking the Express are we?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"Oh definitely not," he shook his head. "We're going by portkey," he held up his hand where a gold ring with the Flur-dis-Lys rested on his right ring finger. "All of the Musketeers who are wizards have one," he explained. "So whenever you're ready..." he shrugged.

"I'm ready. I'd like to get out of here before Ron finishes his breakfast," admitted Ginny as she stepped towards Bill.

"Then away we go," he nodded as he quickly led her to a corner that was hidden in shadows and pulled her into a hug, "Here we go," he whispered before activating the portkey.

A few moments later they appeared in the Headquarters of the Musketeers, and Bill pulled away, "You okay?" he asked softly as he looked at her.

"I hate portkeys," Ginny mumbled, remembering the reason for the last trip by portkey she had been forced to take.

"I know Gin," he smiled gently, "Come on, let's get you to the Queen and you can get settled in okay?"

"Okay," Ginny agreed, swallowing down her nervousness.

"Breathe sis, everything is going to be fine, you already know the Queen after all," he pointed out as he began to lead her towards the exit, one of the other Musketeers who had been at Hogwarts falling into step behind them.

"I know, but things were different then Bill," countered Ginny.

"Why?" he asked curious about what was going on inside her head.

"I was only a guest then Bill, plus I had Draco," replied Ginny.

"He will be here this summer," he pointed out, "So, you will see him. You'll be with the Queen and the other Ladies-in-Waiting, one of which is Fleur so... And from what I've seen and what Fleur has said, the others are all very nice, sweet, kind... they're like a family."

"And have you forgotten Bill that I don't really know how to interact with bunch of women having grown up in a house full of men?"

"Well, you'll certainly have plenty of time to figure it out," he teased. "Besides it can't be that hard, it's sort of like Hogwarts except you get your own room and everyone isn't the same age. Fleur is the eldest at nineteen, the youngest is the Archduchess of Austria, she's thirteen."

"And I'm a fifteen year old nobody Bill…"

"You're the soon-to-be Duchess d'Orléans Gin, you're not nobody. You're also Fleur's soon-to-be sister-in-law which gives you another connection to the Ladies, and the Queen chose you to be one of her Ladies," he countered softly. "Everything will be fine; they're all very nice, honestly."

"I'll take your word for it brother," Ginny sighed. "Shall we get this over with then?"

"You make it sound like I'm taking you to the executioner," he teased as they entered the palace and he led her towards the northern part. "The Queen has moved to the rooms that have always belonged to the past Kings following the announcement of her wedding to Tsarevna Aleksander," he explained as they walked. "This time of day she and the other Ladies would be gathered in the Salon d'Apollon," he continued as they approached the doors of the Salon de Vénus, quickly passing through the other four salons until they reached the doors of the Salon d'Apollon, which was currently guarded by two Musketeers.

With a nod to Bill, one turned and knocked on the doors, which opened a moment later to reveal André as light laughter was heard from within the room as the Captain slipped out into the Salon de Mercure where the now five were gathered, the laughter once more disappearing when the door was shut.

"William," André greeted Bill who inclined his head. "Welcome home," he smiled before focusing on Ginny. "Bonjour Ginevra, the Queen is expecting you," he smiled gently. "Are you ready?" he asked softly as the two Musketeers who had been standing guard seemed to disappear into the walls leaving the feeling of just the three.

"As I'll ever be," admitted Ginny quietly.

"Then shall we?" he offered her his arm.

Ginny looked between Bill and André before nodding and reaching out and taking André's arm.

"William," André nodded towards Bill before the two guards appeared once more and one opened the door, allowing André to lead Ginny into the room.

Once inside the Salon, which once more looked as it had the night of the Ball back in April; Ginny was able to see the seven women gathered in the room. The curtains were all open, and in a chair next to one of the open windows that overlooked the Marble Courtyard sat a woman with red curls that fell to her waist, in her lap was a pile of lace that she was doing something with, though exactly what was unclear. On a nearby couch were two women, one had a bit of a familiarity about her, with dark brown hair that had lighter brown and even a few blonde highlights throughout that fell to her shoulders and couldn't possibly be more any more straight if it was ironed, the other was younger, with shoulder length dark blonde curls; both were laughing about something as they played a card game of some sort.

Standing near another open window was another woman who was working at an easel as she joined in the conversation that flowed through the room, she was about five-six in height and had dark auburn wavy hair that ended against her upper-back, and was pulled back with a ribbon at the moment. Across the room sat Fleur in a chair next to a chaise where Louise was stretched out as she worked on some sort of embroidery, and on the couch near them was the seventh, and definitely the youngest, woman, well girl; she had dark brown hair to the middle of her back that fell in waves and like Louise she was doing some embroidery while Fleur was arranging fresh flowers in a vase.

"My Queen," André called and Louise looked up from her work towards where they stood, before she grinned.

"Ginny," she spoke with a smile in her voice as well as on her face, the others looking up from their things, then like Louise they set them aside even as Louise had risen and was making her way to where Ginny and André stood. "How are you dearest?" she asked softly as she took Ginny's hands in her own and placed a quick kiss on Ginny's cheek.

"Would scared out of my mind be too honest an answer?" asked Ginny quietly.

Louise chuckled, "Not at all, but breathe dearest," she smiled. "Come, let's do introductions, then if you wish Fleur can take you to the rooms that will be yours. I have you in the rooms next to her's so that if you need a friend..." she trailed off with a slight shrug. "I promise, no one bites. The worst anyone does is Bella might try to talk you into getting a tattoo, magical though so it's not nearly as painful as those Muggle ones."

Ginny took a deep breath before nodding and allowing Louise to lead her further into the room.

"Breathe," Louise reminded her softly as André drifted back to stand at the door and keep watch over those gathered, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ginny, though Fleur already knows you of course," she smiled as she glanced at Ginny. "Ginny, this is Marina, but we all call her Rina," she began as they stopped next to the woman that was painting.

"Hello Ginny, it's wonderful to finally meet you," Marina smiled. "Fleur and Dora talk about you often."

"Hello," Ginny greeted quietly.

"Be warned, she'll probably make you sit for a portrait before too long," Louise smiled.

"Run for your life," the red-haired woman called.

"Just for that, I'm making you my next subject Anastasie," Marina shot back with a smirk.

"Evil woman," she grumbled as Louise rolled her eyes and led Ginny towards the woman.

"Anastasia, or Anastasie as we call her," she explained. "She's our singer..."

"Yes, we can't get her to shut up," Marina agreed with a smirk.

"Oh hush," Anastasia shot back, "Wonderful to meet you Ginny. Trust us, we're not all quite as crazy as we seem."

"Unless she's thinking that way about you," Fleur spoke up with a smile.

"Annoying," Anastasia rolled her eyes before sending Fleur a 'look'.

"Anyway," Louise spoke up as she turned towards the couch that held two, "Arabella and Rosabella, or Bella and Rose as we call them," she introduced. "You know Bella's brother Blaise..."

"I never knew Blaise had a sister," Ginny admitted.

"I'm his half-sister," Arabella smiled up at Ginny, she the one with brown hair. "Same father, my mother died in childbirth with me and father married his mother soon after. Not the wisest decision in the long run but..." she shrugged. "I grew up in Italy and here at the Court so those in England for the most part don't know about me."

"But we love hearing stories about England from Blaise," Rosabella spoke up. "Technically we're not cousins, but since he is my cousin's brother, I decided he's a cousin."

"In other words, we," Arabella waved between her and Rosabella, "are cousins."

"I shall take great pleasure in teasing Blaise about not telling me about this," smiled Ginny.

"Ooo, I like this one," Rosabella giggled, "She's fun."

"You haven't met my brothers yet," Ginny smirked.

"Oh?" she sat up straight and looked at Louise.

"No," Louise laughed. "You'll get to meet them soon enough at Fleur and William's wedding, you can wait until then."

"Fine," she sighed as she kind of slumped back into her seat.

"Trust me it'll be worth the wait," Ginny promised.

"Oh good," Rosabella grinned.

"And finally we have my cousin, Marie-Thérèse, or Marie as we call her," Louise nodded towards the youngest in the room.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," replied Ginny.

"You're welcome," Marie-Thérèse smiled.

"Well then," Louise nodded, "Fleur, would you show Ginny her rooms?"

"Of course," Fleur nodded. "Would you like to go now Gin?"

"Please," Ginny replied. "It was rather stressful trying to get out of Hogwarts this morning. I was so afraid Ron was going to find me and try to stop me, not to mention my fear of what my parents are going to try to do when they find out I'm not on the Express."

"Oh that reminds me, we need to get the guardianship finalized," Louise glanced over at Anastasia, "And no, you can't hit me for forgetting."

"Mean," Anastasia sighed.

"How do we do that?" asked Ginny. "My parents aren't going to just hand me over…"

"I'll come with you to your rooms then and we can get that done, and I'll explain everything on the way. Then you can relax for a while, alright?" Louise focused back on Ginny, ignoring the redhead.

"That would be nice," Ginny said.

"Then shall we?" Louise smiled as she nodded towards the way Ginny had come and as Fleur fell into step with them, they moved to where André waited then moved out ahead of him as they moved through the various salons and made their way to the second floor where the rooms for the Ladies were.

"Now then, a few things," Louise began as they walked. "First, you will be assigned a Musketeer who will follow you whenever you're on your own around the grounds, he won't be walking with you but he'll be nearby keeping watch. More than likely it will be your brother but... in the end if you would like you can actually pick someone from a group that André picks..."

"I thought Bill would probably be assigned to protect Fleur once they were married," Ginny said.

"Technically William is on the Queen's detail, he's the Captain's lieutenant," Fleur spoke up quietly before turning her body to point some distance behind them. "That is Raoul, he is my Musketeer," she continued. "He'll continue to be mine once William and I are married."

"Then if it's alright I think I would prefer to keep my brother if you have no objections, Majesty," Ginny said. "I do not doubt the ability of your Musketeers but I think I'll be more comfortable with Bill."

"That is completely understandable Ginny," Louise smiled, "William it shall be. You'll make the arrangements," she focused on André as he followed half a step to her left, as Ginny walked beside her on the right.

"Of course," he nodded.

"You'll get the choice, since it is William, he could easily walk much closer to you than Raoul and the other Musketeers do their charges, much like André does for me," Louise focused on Ginny once more. "But you can discuss that with William later. On to other things, such as the explanation of your guardianship yes?"

"Yes please. That's what has me the most worried…well that and Draco's insistence on marrying this summer instead of waiting until Christmas," Ginny shrugged.

"Well the matter with Drac, we can discuss later with him perhaps. As for the guardianship, it will be a simple spell so to speak. Have you heard the term, I believe in English it would be 'blood brothers'?"

"It's a _blood_ spell?" asked Ginny, swallowing nervously.

"Oh please dearest, do not panic. Merely you and I will make a small cut upon our hand and join hands, our blood will mingle and we shall become blood sisters you might say. All it means is that your connections to France will outweigh your connections to England, and your parents, while still your parents, will be unable to control any part of your life as the fact you have royal blood in your veins, even for such a short time as my blood would be processed in your body, it is enough to establish the connection and only you can stand up and say when the connection to France is broken. It's not a spell that lasts very long truly, it merely is that once the connection has been established, only you can undo it, does that make sense?"

"Sort of," admitted Ginny.

"I know. It is... a bit difficult to explain, at least for me to do in English. It's a ceremony dating back to when Louis XIV separated the Wizarding world and Muggles I believe is the English term. Each of the five Kingdoms have their own name for it and their own way of explaining it, but translating it into English never seems to work right," she shrugged, before stopping outside a closed door. "These are your rooms, Fleur's are to the right," she pointed towards the door, "On your left is Arabella. After the wedding Fleur will still have the rooms here, but she and William will have a small home just outside the Château, though I believe she plans to spend the majority of her nights here..." she looked back at the blonde.

"Oui my Queen, only when William is off duty will I likely be at our home."

"I'm still not sure if I've made the right choice in everything, Majesty," commented Ginny quietly.

"Come, let's go inside and we can talk," she suggested gently before looking back at Fleur who produced a gold key on a long ribbon and passed it to Ginny, "The key to your rooms, but William can teach you the spells to lock anyone out save for your assigned Musketeer. They're quite similar to the spells you learned at Hogwarts, merely in French and with a slightly stronger power. Right now though, the only thing keeping us out is a simple lock."

"I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school," Ginny said, looking down at the key in her hand.

"Then it is fortunate, we are not suggesting you do any at this moment. Come dearest, we're merely going inside to sit down and talk, nothing must be done now," Louise prompted softly. "We'll have something to drink and eat, I'll answer any questions you have and we can figure out what we can do to make you the most comfortable... Only then will actions be taken, fair?"

Ginny nodded before turning and sliding the key into the lock, quickly unlocking the door and stepping into the room.

"This is all for me?" asked Ginny quietly, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice as she took in the size of the room she had just stepped into, noting that there was another door off to one side as well as a rather large fireplace and numerous windows.

"Oui," Louise answered with a smile.

"I couldn't possibly…This is more than I've ever…"

"Breathe," she countered gently as she made Ginny look at her. "Dearest, this is the same as everyone else has, size wise. So you're not getting special treatment, so there is no reason to panic along those lines. Yes, it's more than you are used to, but Gin, you're used to your home and a castle that is a school, but this is France my sweet, we do things differently. We're strange, we like things on a grand scale... Just keep breathing all right? Your brothers do have the ability to frighten me after all..."

"How can my brothers frighten _you_, your Majesty?"

Louise raised an eyebrow as she stared at the younger woman, "They created a dragon out of fireworks... I have half a mind to hire them to help create some new interesting security features... They're ingenious, mischievous, and entirely too smart for their own good, they would frighten the smartest of men and women because there is no predicting just what they might be able to come up with. And please Gin, Isidora or Dora, we're in private..."

"Forgive me…I'm…I'm nervous…not exactly the picture of the brave Gryffindor, am I?"

"Dearest, you're here. The bravest person in this world is the one who stands and admits when they are nervous, and continues to stand and face what they fear. But I say we sit," she smiled as she pulled Ginny towards one of the couches, Fleur taking a seat as Louise gently forced Ginny to sit down.

"And I've sworn to marry the mortal enemy of my family without their knowledge or approval. What's going to happen when my parents show up for Bill's wedding?"

Louise looked over at Fleur, and the other woman sighed, "I highly doubt your parents will be coming to the wedding. William and I made a decision some weeks ago, we plan to go to England for a few hours and tell your parents the truth, that I am of the nobility and that I am one of the Queen's Ladies. Neither of us expects that to go well, and honestly do not expect them to attend the wedding once they know."

"Did you make a decision regarding William's place as a Musketeer?" Louise asked softly.

"We will keep that knowledge secret for now; the truth of my life is more than enough shock at one time, no?" Fleur shrugged, before focusing back on Ginny. "But if you want Ginny, if your parents do decide to attend the wedding, of which I'll admit I have doubts, it would not hurt either William or my feelings if you decide not to attend. We have your support, and we see you every day, if you are not there for the formal ceremony, the world will not end."

"But wouldn't Draco be attending? And wouldn't I be expected to be there as his fiancé?"

"The wedding is not a big affair," Louise spoke up, "Fleur is one of my Ladies yes, but her family is not a high family. There won't be a large formal wedding, merely one that will include the other Ladies as Fleur's guests along with a few of your classmates, I believe?" she focused on the blonde.

"Oui, and my immediate family, and your family," Fleur continued. "My Père does not exactly approve of William. He had intended for me to marry as high as possible in order to further his own connections, so he was not pleased when I chose William. But he could not object since Dora gave her blessing," she shrugged slightly.

"My parents are more likely to approve of you than they are of Draco," Ginny sighed.

"Well then, we can be in the same boat as they say, no? My parents do not approve of my husband, yours do not approve of your husband. But as least we are marrying men who love us, will take care of us, and we love, or have a chance to love in return, no? That is a rare thing indeed."

"Can we talk about something else please? This is making me more and more nervous about my wedding which Draco wants to have in less than two months…" Ginny trailed off, wringing her hands nervously.

"I'll speak with Drac about backing off for a bit. Right now you need to worry about yourself, not a wedding. The only wedding anyone should be worrying about right now is either Fleur's or mine..." Louise shrugged before frowning slightly as she looked at Fleur, "Drac does know my wedding is in September yes?"

"To my knowledge..." Fleur nodded.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Louise rolled her eyes before focusing back on Ginny, "You can stop worrying about the change in wedding plans, no matter how much Drac might want to move the wedding, it can't be held before my own so... you've got time for that to be worried about, but on to other things, yes? Is there anything you want to ask? To talk about?"

"Can we get this spell thing out of the way? I'd rather do it soon before the Express gets back to London since I'm sure Ron will have sent word off to my parents as soon as he learned I wasn't on the train."

"Of course," Louise agreed before she looked at André who was standing silently by the door. He quietly crossed the room and handed her a simple dagger he had pulled from, well, somewhere. "As I was saying earlier, this is rather simple. I'll do a small cut on my hand, and you do the same on yours. The magic involved really isn't more than something that lasts for about twenty-four hours, basically though it just breaks the bond your parents have over you, giving you the right to lead your own life, but for the time being while you're here as one of my Ladies, I'll take responsibility for your welfare..."

"What if they were to try to compel me to come home?"

"Compel you how?"

"What if they were to try to force me to go home against my will? What then?"

"Do you mean through the use of magic? Or actual physical means?" Louise asked curiously.

"Both," admitted Ginny. "I honestly wouldn't put it past them. Not given the way Ron's been pestering me all year."

"Well, first off, they would have to find a way to get to you in order to be able to do anything. And neither your parents, nor your brother Ronald, can gain entrance to the Château. If they did somehow manage to get within distance of you, say perhaps at William's wedding or some other way that would be rather impossible really, that is part of why you have a constant Musketeer guard, so he might be able to protect you. When it comes to magic, once this is done, you will no longer be held to the laws of England. You can perform any magic you want, there are no laws governing the use of magic if you are a certain age, to be honest I think the English are the only ones to have such laws, at least here in Europe. You will be able to protect yourself from any spells they might cast, and then again, even if it was not William who would be your Musketeer, we would make sure your Musketeer was a wizard who could protect you magically as well as physically. I will not force you to remain here, but I also will not allow someone to force you to leave, does that make sense?"

"I believe so."

"Basically Ginny, your parents, they will not be able to contact you or see you as long as you are here, unless you wish to see them. And neither they, England, nor even Dumbledore, will be able to make you leave here unless it is your decision. They will have to get past Dora first, and that is a fight that none of them would want," Fleur joined in for a moment.

"Exactly," Louise nodded before holding the dagger out to Ginny, "Whenever you are ready, you can set the pace. It need not be a large cut."

Ginny took the dagger from Louise and slowly pulled it across her open palm, hissing slightly in pain as the blade opened a small cut on her skin.

Louise smiled gently as she took the blade and cut her own palm before passing the dagger to André and holding her hand out, palm up, to Ginny

Ginny slowly reached her hand out and placed it palm down in Louise's.

For a moment in time there was a brief glow around their hands before it faded, and Louise squeezed Ginny's hand gently. "All done," she smiled.

"Why do I suddenly feel like nothing's ever going to be the same ever again?"

"Because my dear one, nothing will ever be the same again," she answered softly. "But that does not mean it will be bad," she smiled gently. "Would you like it if I left you be for now to rest? Fleur can stay... or would you rather not be alone with your thoughts?"

"I'm afraid there's only one thing that could put my fears to rest right now and unfortunately he won't be arriving for a few hours yet and even then I still have to contend with his mother," Ginny sighed.

"Well," Louise nodded, "Narcissa will have her hands full, and not have all of her time to dedicate to hovering over you and Drac."

"She has to participate in the many little things a Courtier is involved in from day to day," Fleur smiled. "So she will be quite busy spending time with all those other women who have nothing better to do all day but gather around and play polo and drink tea. The future of all noble ladies who aren't titled," she chuckled lightly. "I can laugh; I escaped that future due to being one of the Ladies."

"It would be nice to be able to spend some time with Draco without having to worry about my brother, his housemates or his mother bothering us," admitted Ginny. "We haven't been able to spend any time together since the last time we were here together thanks to my annoying brother and his bloody housemates."

"Most annoying," Louise sighed. "Well then, we can most certainly arrange for you to have time together. After all, one of the things we had needed to do during your time here was teach you the traditional dances, who better than my dear cousin..." she smiled knowingly.

"Especially since I'm going to need to know how to dance for not only my own by your wedding as well, right?"

"Dancing won't be a requirement at mine. Mine is actually a weekend affair, the wedding ceremony will be Saturday in the Chapelle, then there will be a ball in the Galerie de Glaces, where basically everyone comes up and gives us congratulations and such. The wedding is early in the morning, the ball, if you even want to call it that is in the afternoon but it ends before the dinner hours since after time for a meal, later that evening, Aleksander and I will be officially opening our wedding gifts with a group of witnesses. And that will be in the Galerie des Glaces... so I doubt there would be many dances. Then on Sunday will be my formal coronation, which hasn't been done, yet, there will be dancing at the ball following the coronation so... I imagine that will be the day you might dance."

"I see…"

"It's going to be a very busy weekend," Louise sighed. "But anyway," she smiled, "even if you don't have to dance, you might enjoy learning..."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're hinting at something that I don't know about?" asked Ginny curiously.

"You'll see," Louise laughed. "Would you like to be rid of us yet and have some quiet?" she asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind lying down for a little while actually," Ginny admitted.

"Then away we go, and William will be here when you wake," Louise nodded as she rose. "Get some rest Ginny, and we'll see you this evening for sure. We're having dinner out on the Parterre du Nord," she pointed out the window at the gardens, "which would be that one," she continued with a smile.

"Thank you," Ginny said returning Louise's smile.

"You're welcome dearest," she answered softly before gently taking Ginny's hand and flipping it over, "Just so you know before I go," she explained as she nodded towards Ginny's palm that was missing the cut from earlier. "Have a good morning and afternoon if we don't see you until dinner."

"Thank you Dora," Ginny replied as she rose along with the others. "Goodbye Fleur."

"Goodbye Ginny," Fleur smiled before she followed Louise and André from the room.

Ginny was making her way across the room towards what she assumed had to be the bedroom when she heard a soft knock at the door. Turning she made her way back over to the door, figuring it was just the Queen, having forgotten to tell her something, needless to say she was quite surprised when she opened the door only to find the last person she expected to be standing on the other side of the door. "Dra…" Her words were cut off when she found herself quickly pulled into a heated kiss that soon had her pressed up against the doorframe. "Miss me?" she asked when Draco finally broke the kiss a few minutes later, his forehead resting against hers.

"You have no idea," he replied. "Come on," he said stepping back and taking her hand before pulling her away from her door and out into the corridor.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Draco led her through various passages, finally stopping outside a door in an area of the castle that looked familiar to Ginny.

Opening the door, Draco led Ginny into the room that he had transformed from its original purpose to suit his needs. Stepping up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder so his lips were mere inches from her ear. "So what do you think?"

"Of what? I don't understand? Draco what's going on?"

"I am going to teach you to dance my love. This is to be our sanctuary while we're here. I'm going to teach you every form of dance I know and trust me I know a _lot_, it's the one thing my mother insisted on when I was younger and now I'm going to teach you," he said stepping around her, taking her hand in his as he did so and pulling her gently out into the centre of the room as a soft melody began to play. "We'll start with a simple waltz first and go from there…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone,**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading and especially to those who are reviewing.**

**Nutmeg44 - I know, so do I.**

**Airlady - Aren't they though.**

**QueenMinnie - Thank you and enjoy.**

**Hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday June 14th, 1997  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**Salon de l'Oeil–de–boeuf  
><strong>**3:09 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Bill had been more than a little surprised, and concerned, when he had arrived at his sister's rooms not ten minutes after the Queen had left them, to find Ginny not there. Thinking she perhaps had decided to explore, he didn't really become too concerned since it wasn't like she could have gotten far, and he began to look for her. It wasn't until Étienne found him and explained that Draco had never been on the Hogwarts Express, according to Blaise Zabini who had recognized the Musketeer, even in actual honest to god, in style, 'Muggle' clothing. That little bit of news left Bill hoping and praying that Draco had come straight to the Château and that Ginny was with him, and led to the two men starting a massive, if small since it was just the two of them, hunt throughout the Château.

And four hours later, they had finally admitted defeat, even with the two of them being the highest of the Musketeers under the Captain, neither had the ability to use the specific spells that checked if anyone had entered or left the castle that wasn't supposed to, only the Captain himself could cast those, and so they had finally gone looking for André, both fully expecting to be demoted the Gods only knew to where, likely cleaning duty, but the concern for their charges, and more importantly his sister in Bill's case, left them with no other choice.

After running into Fleur, a fortunate event to be sure, they made their way towards the Salon de l'Oeil–de–bœuf after being informed the Queen had retired to her bedchamber for an afternoon rest an hour or so prior, which meant André would be in the salon no doubt checking up on various things, but still keeping watch over his Queen.

So, once at the salon and standing before André, they gave their explanations and their tales, then waited as the man looked back and forth between them for what felt like an eternity as they tried desperately not to fidget from nerves in regard to what was going to happen to them, and worry as to the safety of Draco and Ginny, though if you asked André, both were failing spectacularly.

"So let me see if I understand this correctly," André began after a few more moments of watching them. "Monsieur Malfoy never rode the train back to London where he was to meet you," he focused on Étienne, "And you were informed of this fact by the Duque di Savoy. Then, instead of immediately alerting me that the man who is the only current possible heir to the throne has gone missing, whose family unfortunately has ties to Voldemort himself, who we all know already is after our Queen and any other who can lay claim to the throne... You found William..." he finished.

"Yes sir," Étienne answered quietly.

"I see," André nodded. "And Mademoiselle Ginevra, the fiancée of Monsieur Malfoy who has all those same issues, disappeared from her rooms. And instead of again, seeking me out, you joined forces with him," he pointed at Étienne, "to search the entire Château on your own. Did either of you forget to actually turn your brains on this morning?"

"Sir..." Bill began before closing his mouth when André sent him a look that clearly said, shut up while you're ahead.

"The stupidity of men," André muttered as he turned and moved to a desk, pulling a hand-drawn map of Versailles from within his uniform along with a simple black wand. Unfolding the map he laid it out on the tabletop and quietly cast the spells to check for anything that shouldn't be, and raised an eyebrow when he noticed that someone was using the Appartement du Duc d'Orleans, before he smiled. Quickly reclaiming his earlier expression he turned back to the two. "You're in luck; there have been no alarms raised or any such thing. I would suggest that you check the South Wing however..."

"Sir... we did," Bill spoke up.

"The rooms belonging to the Duc and Duchesse d'Orleans in years past?" André countered, and then he shook his head when the two looked quickly at each other. "Well then, what are you still doing here? Hurry up and go find them for heaven's sake."

The two men looked at him in shock a moment before quickly inclining their heads "Sir," they spoke before turning and quickly moving towards the door.

"There won't be a next time," he called as they reached the door, watching them pause then hurry out of the room. As soon as the door was shut, he promptly collapsed in the nearest chair as he laughed.

"André?" Louise asked as she opened the door to her bedchamber, eyebrow raised. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is alright, my Queen," he managed to say as he looked up at her.

"What pray tell is so funny?" she asked with a smile as she leaned against the doorjamb.

"Drac and young Ginny managed to escape both Étienne and William," he explained with a smile. "I think they just about had need for a new pair of pants when they finally came to tell me..."

"Really now?" she asked as she giggled. "Any idea where my cousin and his intended are?"

"One of the salons in the Appartement du Duc d'Orléans," he shook his head as he tried to contain his mirth.

"Dance lessons," she nodded before straightening, "Well then, enjoy yourself," she smiled as she turned back to her rooms.

"I shall," he agreed with a smile, "And you, my Queen.

Pausing she looked back at him, then shook her head, "Evil man, you are an evil, evil man to be teasing me so. I'll tell on you..."

"Isidora, you should know by now, I do not fear any man," he countered with a smirk.

"Hmm, we shall see," she countered with a small smile before turning to continue into the room, then pausing as she looked back over her shoulder, "What of women?"

"Oh, of them I only fear three, and only know two of those three... You, my mère, and the woman I one day marry," he winked.

"Well then, I now have something to tease him about," Louise laughed as she turned back and continued into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Poor man," André chuckled before sighing. After a moment he flashed back to the two Musketeers and immediately broke out into laughter once more.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday June 14th, 1997  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**Appartement du Duc d'Orléans  
><strong>**3:21 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"No man should be able to move his hips like that Draco," Ginny giggled as they collapsed onto one of the couches that lined the walls, Draco making sure to keep the majority of his weight off of Ginny so he didn't hurt her.

"Oh and why's that?" he asked teasingly as he starting lavishing kissing along her collarbone.

"Because it makes a girl wonder what other things you might be able to do with those hips of yours," Ginny admitted, feeling Draco shift his weight on top of her.

"Would you like me to show you?" he asked with all seriousness as he rocked his pelvis into hers before kissing her deeply.

"Draco we shouldn't…" Ginny said breaking the kiss but wanting desperately to give in to the sensations he was creating in her body.

"We're engaged to be married Gin, we have no reason why we shouldn't," he argued as he captured her lips once more.

Before anything else could happen, there was the sound of a rather frantic knock at the door.

"Ignore it," Draco said, breaking the kiss only long enough to speak.

"Monsieur Malfoy..." Étienne's voice came through the door, tone low but insistent, and stressed, quite stressed.

"Bloody hell," Draco cursed quietly, dropping his head to the couch next to Ginny's.

"We should probably let him in," Ginny said in defeat, although inwardly grateful for the Musketeer's timing knowing that she wouldn't have been able to say no to Draco had things kept going the way they had been.

"Come on," Draco sighed as he rolled off of Ginny, taking her hands and helping her to her feet before leading her over to the door and unlocking it.

"Ginny!" Bill was obviously trying very hard not to launch himself at her as Étienne said Draco's name in nearly the same tone of voice, both men obviously holding themselves back, though if Étienne was holding himself back from hugging his charge like Bill was, or from hurting his charge, only the Gods knew.

"Bill?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Excuse us," Bill nodded towards the inside of the room behind Draco and Ginny before, much to Ginny's surprise, the two men disappeared with a pop only to reappear inside the room behind them, at which point Bill reached forward and pulled them away from and closed the door. "I have half a mind to take you over my knee," Bill sighed heavily. "I, well we," he looked at Étienne, "were worried sick!"

"Bill, what in the world are you talking about? What did I do?"

"You disappeared," he answered honestly. "And your fiancé didn't meet Étienne in London like he was supposed to, all we knew was that he hadn't taken the Express back to London from the Duque di Savoy..."

"Understandably, I nearly had a heart attack," Étienne spoke up, "Mademoiselle Ginevra, I am Étienne, I have been his," he nodded towards Draco, "bodyguard since he started at Hogwarts. Which is why I can get away with saying, you are an _**imbecile**_. You're lucky there was not a full scale search launched crossing both England and France, and that the Queen wasn't alerted..."

"Actually, that's _our_ luck about the Queen," Bill countered.

"Forgive me Étienne, but I simply could not stand being separated from Ginny a moment longer," replied Draco.

"And you could not have sent word to me that you had travelled back to the Château?" Étienne countered.

"I'm afraid the thought never crossed my mind," Draco shrugged. "I've been denied access to my fiancée since Easter and all I could think about was getting to her as soon as possible."

"Are you this bad when it comes to love?" Étienne looked over at Bill.

"I'm afraid I was in the beginning yes," Bill agreed with a small smile.

"See, this is why I do not love just one woman," Étienne sighed once more before focusing back on Draco, "Fine, but don't do it again. Next time I will not be so forgiving."

"Oh honestly now," Bill rolled his eyes, "What exactly would you do to him?"

Étienne smirked, "Make him practice his fencing all day long so he can not see his beautiful intended."

"You would deprive the future Duchesse of her dancing lessons?" asked Draco.

"That would be a reason to not pull a stunt like today then, wouldn't it?" he countered with a smile. "Forgive me Mademoiselle, but your fiancé quite frankly terrified me more than facing a hundred armed men. And if that gets out of this room, I will be forced to hurt some men," he looked over at Bill specifically.

"Not a word will be allowed out to ruin your reputation," Bill held up his hands.

"Bill, I honestly never meant to worry you. Draco just showed up at my door. He never told me where we were going and I just thought that since we were still within the palace…"

"It's alright Gin," Bill smiled gently. "The panic has gone, and really, if anyone should be apologizing," he glanced at Draco. "Just, in the future, can we all be kept in the loop?"

"I really didn't mean to worry you Bill…"

"I know Gin, it's okay, really," he countered softly. "So... we should probably go take up watch..." he looked at Étienne who snorted.

"But that would end the torture that I can do to him," the other Musketeer pointed out.

"Torture him later," Bill spoke as he grabbed the back of Étienne's uniform and apparated both of them back into the hall to stand guard.

"Well now if _that_ doesn't sound all kinds of ominous," mused Draco after the two Musketeers had left.

"Well you deserve everything he can think up to do to you, you do know that right?" asked Ginny.

"I couldn't help myself Gin. I _had_ to see you…"

"You were going to see me anyway," countered Ginny as she walked towards the windows.

"I couldn't wait," countered Draco with an amused shrug.

"You're hopeless," Ginny giggled as she turned to face Draco.

"But you love me anyway," Draco said stalking towards where Ginny was standing.

"Mmm," she thought for a moment. "I suppose…" she sighed only to break out into a fit of giggles as she was swept up into Draco's arms a moment later. "Of course I love you my Duc. The Duc of my heart," she said as he gently put her back on her feet.

"And I love you. The Duchesse of my heart," he countered before leaning in and kissing her.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday July 12th, 1997  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**Ménagerie  
><strong>**8:03 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had been five weeks since Ginny had come to France, five weeks that had been busy in so many ways, yet in others seemed quite relaxed. It hadn't taken long for a daily schedule of sorts to be established, every morning breakfast would be served in her rooms, and her lady's maid, Marguerite, would help her dress in the style worn at court when there wasn't a formal function. That had taken a bit to get used to, that while Muggle clothing was allowed, most everyone used the same dress code that the Queen did, and wore clothing that was the style from the beginning of the 18th century. Though, the style of dress hadn't been as difficult to get used to, as it was to get used to having someone else help her dress every day, though it was fun to have someone else doing her hair everyday...

Once she was ready for the day, she would join the other Ladies wherever they were gathered, whether if it was with Louise or not, as happened now and again, and the rest of the morning would be spent with Ginny learning some new little tid-bit about Court life, some new skill. Though it was always fun, it never really felt like 'school', certainly not like how things were taught at Hogwarts. Lunch would be with the Ladies and Louise, and then Draco would find her and take her away for the afternoon, where he would teach her more dancing, or to ride, or even just spend time together as Bill and Étienne kept watch. Then the evenings would be spent once more with the other Ladies and Louise, unless Louise was called away on some business, this time no lessons were done, merely time to spend together as the heat of the day drifted away.

It had been strange, in some ways, Ginny had gone from just really the household of boys that was the Weasley home, and the girls she shared a dorm with at Hogwarts who she was in no way close to, to here. The other Ladies very quickly made it clear, in both actions and a few words spoken here and there, that they did not care about her past. They liked her for her, and she was one of them, no matter what... so she had 'better get used to having female companions or else' - at least those specific words had been Anastasia's. Of the others, she was closest to Fleur, and then Louise, but she did have a friendship with all of her fellow Ladies, and did enjoy their time together. And it was never any sort of a big deal if Ginny felt like she needed some time to herself for a while and she would disappear for a few hours of solitude, each of the Ladies did it, even Louise.

Since coming to the Château, she had been given the tour a few times, and within a couple weeks she could make her way about the palace and the grounds without getting lost, though if she even had, Bill was always there. There had only been one day that he hadn't been her constant companion, when she insisted he bloody well take a day off for his honeymoon after his and Fleur's wedding in June. As had been expected, Molly and Arthur did not attend the wedding, neither did Ron, but the other Weasley brothers were there, even Hermione was there with Viktor Krum who was there as a friend of Fleur's. They had kept it from being mentioned that Bill was a Musketeer, he instead being married in a simple suit than his uniform, so Hermione didn't have to make the choice of keeping the secret about his occupation from the Order. It had been a quiet affair, but lovely, although Ginny had noticed Gabrielle giving her looks now and again, but she wrote it off as she concentrated instead on her brother and new sister's happiness.

It was now nearly the middle of July, and the Royal Wedding and Coronation were exactly one week away, which led to all seven of them seeking refuge as far from the Château as possible. The Dowager Empress Anastasia and Isidora, Louise's mother, had joined forces to see that everything was finalized for the wedding and the Coronation the following day, and had taken over the Château early that morning, which led to Louise saying enough was enough and retreating to the Trianon de Marbre, the retreat of the Royal family going back through the centuries. No one had put up much of a fuss about it, seeing as if necessary; it was a simple gondola ride back from the residence to the Gardens. Ginny and the other Ladies had travelled with her, and all had set up residency in the smaller palace for the next week. And the day had continued on as any other, Draco had come for the afternoon to spend time with Ginny, and after dinner someone had suggested going to the Ménagerie, which was how they were all there now, gathered in the enclosure that was home to the lions. Unlike the original Ménagerie built by Louis XIV, through use of magic, the enclosures had been expanded so that the animals that lived there had a bit of a home, and this one looked amazingly like an African savannah, well except for the fact that there weren't any other animals besides the three lions that called the area home.

The seven were gathered in the shade of a group of trees; Marina was of course painting, while Rosabella had recruited Marie-Thérèse, Arabella, and Fleur into playing some game with her. Louise was writing something, a cockatoo that had flown from the enclosure that held the cockatoos and macaws and followed them was sitting on her shoulder playing with her hair, while Ginny had her lap full of the lioness cub that called the Ménagerie home.

"Pray tell Rina, what are you painting this time?" Anastasia asked as she opened one eye to look over at the woman, surprising the others who thought the redhead had been sleeping.

"If you must know, I'm painting your fellow red-haired Lady and her little companion," Marina answered after rolling her eyes, "Weren't you sleeping?"

"The strokes of your brush woke me up," she countered with a shrug.

"Then come play with us," Rosabella suggested.

"I'll pass little one," she answered before rolling over to look at Ginny. "So, none of us have asked, how was your afternoon?"

"The usual," Ginny shrugged, not lifting her gaze from the cub in her lap who was having fun batting at the locks of hair that had fallen over her shoulder.

"Ugh," Anastasia groaned as she flopped back onto her back, "I swear no one will talk about their love lives in this group."

"Considering the only ones who have something resembling a love life, are Fleur, Ginny and I..." Louise looked over at her with a smile as she stopped her writing for the moment. "Fleur and William are happily married and have no tales to be told, Ginny and Drac are entitled to their privacy, and my marriage is entirely one of political means... you'll simply have to deal without romantic tales unless you decide to go and have an affair with someone... which considering your Grandmother would kill you..."

"She would not kill me, besides she is too wrapped up in planning your wedding to Alek, and trying to convince Nikolay to pick a bride, for me to even cross her notice," Anastasia countered. "Oh please," she focused on Ginny once more, "One small story? Something romantic Draco did, to tide us over until Fleur starts telling stories again, or we have babies to distract us from our own lack of a love life?"

"There really is nothing to tell Ana," Ginny sighed. "He's teaching me to dance and to ride nothing more."

Anastasia sighed, "That's it, someone in this group needs to have a torrid love affair, we need excitement..."

"Here I thought the first Royal wedding in nearly twenty years and Dora's coronation were excitement enough, no?" Fleur spoke up. "There are times I swear Anastasie, you should have gone to the Tournament instead of me. You would have much enjoyed facing those dragons and such, more than enough excitement for you..."

"That would require me to be attending a Wizarding school in the first place Fleur, and Harry Potter would not have been the only underage champion had that happened," Anastasia countered. "Besides, dragons are harmless; you merely must know how to handle them..."

"I should introduce you to Charlie," Ginny mused, almost to herself."

"Charlie?" Anastasia perked up slightly.

"No, you can't tease Charles like you do any other man you meet Anastasie," Louise interjected quickly.

"Evil one," Anastasia sighed as she looked at the queen.

"Merely protecting the male members of the human race," Louise countered with a smile.

"Besides, I don't think Romania would suit you Ana," commented Ginny.

"True, true," she nodded. "I much prefer my homeland or here... We must go visit the Winter Palace soon, please?" she focused on Louise.

"You are free to go back to your homeland whenever you want dear one, but unfortunately it will be some time before I visit the Winter Palace, even with marrying your cousin. Either way, we shall not drag Ginny from Palace to Palace so each of you can show off your homelands unless she wishes to go."

"Besides, Vienna is much lovelier," Marina teased.

"Oh that is not true, now is it Bella? Dear Roma is the most lovely," Rosabella countered.

"No, that would be my own dear Madrid," Marie-Thérèse pointed out with a smile.

"Personally, as much as I do love Rome, I much prefer here than the palace of my Uncle," Arabella spoke up finally as Louise shook her head. "And I would dare any of you to deny that while you love the lands of your birth, France and Navarre do not hold a dear place within your hearts."

"Thank you Bella," Louise smiled at her friend.

"She does have a point," Rosabella nodded, "Still, someday you'll have to come visit all of our homes, vacations to see the world," she smiled.

"We have a lifetime to go hopping around visiting each other when we're old," Anastasia smirked. "When Dora is no longer Queen and she can travel freely whenever she wants we can always do a months long trip from place to place, reliving our younger years spent together..."

"Considering the fact my Grandpère broke the law my ancestor started in regards to the hundredth birthday... We've returned to the way things were before the Kingdom was separated, so unless I rewrite the laws, I will be on the throne until I die..." Louise shrugged, "That might be a bit difficult."

"But you're going to decree the hundred year law again aren't you?" Marina asked with a frown.

"Honestly, I don't know..."

"It's been quietly asked about among all of the residents of France and Navarre, and the majority do not wish to see the law re-established. King Louis d'Artagnan V proved that a King or Queen can not be diminished simply because of age, and because of everything... the people do not want to have Dora anywhere but on the throne and leading our people for as long as possible," Fleur spoke up.

"Just because a person is old does not mean they can not lead," Ginny observed.

"Exactly so," Louise smiled softly. "My ancestor wrote the law after seeing what happened to her father in the other kingdom. He ruled for more than seventy years and thought he had a number of heirs with his son, grandson, and great-grandson, but illness took all but his great-grandson in a rather short period of time and left him as well as the entire kingdom in fear that there would be no heir should something happen to the last remaining heir. I believe her idea was that by establishing the law of one hundred years, something like what happened to her father could be avoided in our kingdom. Unfortunately, as we all know, it didn't work," she shrugged once more. "But other topics yes? What should we do tonight after Marina finishes her latest masterpiece and we leave the Ménagerie?"

"We could go riding," Marina suggested.

"Or swimming," Marie-Thérèse offered.

"What do you think Ginny?" Fleur looked over at her.

"I'm fine with whatever the rest of you decide," Ginny shrugged.

"Swimming? We haven't gone in a while."

"Swimming sounds good," Anastasia agreed with Rosabella.

"Swimming then?" Louise asked as she looked at Fleur.

"Swimming would be nice," she smiled.

"Now I know you say you're fine with whatever the rest of us decide, but would you actually like to go swimming Ginny?" Louise focused on her once more.

Swimming is fine," Ginny said. "It's not like Draco will be free to see me anyway," she shrugged.

"Would you rather he were?" Anastasia teased.

"It doesn't matter what I want because his father is visiting and his mother is insisting that he join them this evening," Ginny replied quietly.

"Annoying woman," Arabella muttered.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Louise sighed. "Well then, how goes your painting Rina?"

"I am..." Rina drew out as she did one more stroke, "done," she smiled as she set her brush down and pulled out her wand, casting an instant drying spell, and a protection spell, on the canvas. "Want to see Ginny?"

"Sure."

"Come here little one," Louise spoke softly as she reached out to pick up the lioness cub so Ginny could get up and go look at the painting, everyone already knowing that Marina wouldn't let anyone else see it until Ginny had seen it.

"You like?" Marina asked once Ginny was standing next to her, looking at the painting of Ginny with the cub mid-bat at a lock of Ginny's hair.

"That's me?" asked Ginny in disbelief.

"That's you," Marina smiled.

"But…she's _beautiful_…"

"My art is merely a reflection of the subject," Marina countered gently. "In other words, so are you."

"You're only saying that because you have to," Ginny said quietly before stepping back and walking out of the menagerie.

"Ginny," Louise called as she hurried after the redhead, falling into step next to her quickly. "Rina didn't mean to upset you..."

"It's not her," Ginny sighed.

"The painting?"

"The girl in the painting was beautiful. That's not me. It never has been."

"Ginny," Louise sighed softly as she stopped and gently made Ginny stop with her, turning the younger girl to look at her, "Listen to me, I know nothing I say, nothing anyone could say, would make a difference in how you feel. If you could see, like all of us see though, then you'd never doubt that you are the girl in that painting. But beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and each of us is more critical of our own appearances than anyone else is of us. I only pray that one day; you might see the person all of us see when we look at you."

"I think I'm going to go lie down for a while if that's alright…"

"It's perfectly alright dearest," Louise nodded, "We'll see you tomorrow..."

"Good night Dora."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday July 19th, 1997  
><strong>**Paris, France  
><strong>**Notre Dame de Paris  
><strong>**10:00 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The day had dawned bright and clear as all of France and Navarre was eager to celebrate the first royal marriage in two decades, and now with a marriage, the chance of a young prince or princess was prayed for by all, only then would the kingdom truly begin to move past the fear that had resided over every household since that day sixteen years prior when Voldemort had in one short hour destroyed the innocence of two kingdoms.

Throughout the kingdoms, celebrations were held in every town, celebrations that begin days prior, when one or two, or perhaps a few more, of the town's citizens began the journey to Paris where the people of Paris and those from each of the towns and villages of France and Navarre gathered in the streets watching as the Royal processional made it's way through the streets of Paris. The nobles of France and Navarre had come first, simplicity the rule of the day even as they were dressed in their finest, making their way into the sanctuary of the Cathedral. The Procession from Versailles had reached the outskirts of Paris and begun its journey through the streets of the city as those gathered cheered and waved banners and ribbons. Leading the Procession had been open-carriages bearing the visiting nobility, Emperor Maximillian III and his daughter Rosabella, his niece Arabella shared the first carriage, the two Ladies of the Queen tossing coins to the crowd as they travelled. Behind them had been the carriage bearing the Royalty of Austria, Emperor Franz Joseph II, his young son Prince Francis Karl, and his sister, Archduchess Marina. Like her fellow Ladies, Marina threw coins to the crowd, recruiting her nephew to help, these coins, silver guldens, had been made special in her home Kingdom, on them written the date and the names of Louise and Aleksander on one side, on the other was the Austrian Royal Seal. The same had been done with the coins Rosabella and Arabella had given to the crowd, due to the fact that both kingdoms used the guldens, they both had the same coins, but the ones given out by Rosabella and Arabella bore the Royal Seal of the Holy Roman Empire.

The next two carriages bore those who had travelled from Madrid, King Ferdinand IV and his Queen, the Dowager Queen, Isidora, for whom Queen Louise and her mother had both been named, and Prince Ferdinand. The second carriage bore four of King Ferdinand IV's other grandchildren, representing each of his other children who had already come and entered the Cathedral with their families before the arrival of the nobles of the Versailles Court. Among the four cousins was Marie-Thérèse, who like her other Ladies had recruited her companions to help toss coins to the crowd, Spanish gold escudos.

The next carriages held the Russian Royal Family, the first held the Czar and Czaritsa, and Tsearevich, along with the young Grand Duchess, Aleksander's five-year-old sister. The second held more members of the Royal family, among them Anastasia who was rather zealously throwing rubles to the crowd with the help of one of her cousins. The third held only two, the Dowager Empress Anastasia, and Aleksander himself, a cheer from the crowd louder than before whenever their carriage passed on it's way to the Cathedral.

Now that the other Kingdoms had passed, and the man who would soon be the Prince Consort of their Queen had passed, those gathered in the streets grew quieter for a moment, as behind the Royal carriage of Tsarevna Aleksander was a legion of the Musketeers, led by André, all in full regalia as they rode down the streets, an elegance in their actions. Directly behind the Captain were his two most trusted lieutenants, William and Étienne, and fifty more men behind them. And then, behind the Musketeers, the first of the Royal Carriages were seen. In the first sat the heir to the Duchy d'Orléans and his betrothed, along with Fleur. Officially Fleur was there as companion to Ginny, a right given to her as Ginny's sister-in-law, and further accepted because of Fleur's place as the eldest of the Queen's Ladies, and the one who had been by the Queen's side the longest. Fleur sat on her own, across from the seat shared by Draco and Ginny, the women tossing gold Louis d'or coins, the same currency kept in Wizarding France and Navarre since the time of Louis XIV, to the crowd, coins that like those from the other four Wizarding Kingdoms had been specially done for this day.

The next carriage held the Dowager King, Louis d'Artagnan V, and the Madame la Princesse de Douarière, Isidora; those gathered along the streets of Paris cheered for their beloved former King, and the Queen's mother. It was the carriage that followed however, that held their true attention. When those on the outskirts of Paris first saw the Royal Wedding Carriage, a cry louder than any heard before echoed into the countryside. By the time the carriage had reached the steps of Notre Dame, the cry of the people was deafening, and those inside the Cathedral had no doubt that the Queen, and bride, had at last arrived.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Inside the famous cathedral, it was actually rather quiet and peaceful, or so Ginny thought as she sat in one of the pews closer towards the front, not quite sure she belonged there among the other French nobility as they shared the pews with the visiting Royalty. But, as Draco gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her, Ginny let her nerves fade away as she turned her attention to watching as the woman, who had yes become her friend, was married.

Turning her attention to the back of the church, she watched as Aleksander was escorted down the centre of the church by his Grandmother, the former dressed in the full dress of the Russian Naval Officer that Aleksander was, while the latter wore a bronze coloured suit. When they reached the area where the Czar and Czaritsa sat, Aleksander turned and kissed the Dowager Empress' cheek before she moved to join her son and daughter-in-law, and he continued on his own to where Cardinal Berwick waited with a collection of Priests. Everyone remained quietly waiting as the Dowager King and the Queen's Mother walked to their seats, and a few moments later the cheer from the crowd was heard before it was muffled, the shutting of the doors no doubt. A few moments later, everyone rose and turned to face the back of the Cathedral as the organist began to play, and there stood Louise.

She wore a simple gown in many ways; the under gown was white silk, while over it was yards upon yards of white lace. Surprisingly, it wasn't a gown in the style of those typically worn at the Court during formal functions, or even the style that Louise preferred on a daily basis from the eighteenth century. Instead it was a simple a-line silk dress that was strapless, the bodice fitted. Over it all was a lace overdress with full length, off the shoulder, sleeves; in front the lace reached the floor, while in back the lace continued to form a long seven-foot train. Her hair was pulled up in a simple bun at the base of her skull, a lace mantilla that had come from her Great-grandmother, and namesake, laid against her hair and fell down her back to the floor where it blended in with the lace of her train, the lace of her dress having been made in France to look similar to the mantilla, but with small fleur-de-lis emblems worked in. A simple white gold and diamond tiara rested where the mantilla and her hair met, and simple diamond drop earrings were her only jewellery save for the engagement ring Aleksander had given her when their betrothal was announced; and finally, in her hands was a large bouquet of white roses.

As she walked down the centre of the church, Louise smiled at those gathered, looking from one side to the other as she walked and those she had past turned back towards the front. When she reached where Ginny and Draco stood, she looked over and winked at them, before looking to her soon-to-be in-laws on the other side, and as she moved past, Ginny caught Aleksander's older brother, Nikolay, staring after her with a look that was a bit indescribable, but gone before she could really begin to try and figure out what it was exactly.

Aleksander came down to take Louise's hand that she held out, and together they walked the last few steps to where Cardinal Berwick and other Priests waited, one of them taking her bouquet before the two knelt before Cardinal Berwick and the man began to speak in French. Ginny bent her head as the others there did the same, having no idea what was being said. She had begun learning some French, but honestly it was mostly the basics…

Over the next two hours, Ginny and her fellow guests watched as the traditional Catholic wedding was done, Aleksander having had to previously 'convert' in a sense from the Russian Orthodox Catholic he had been raised, to the French Catholic of his new people. More than once Ginny glanced at Draco, she couldn't help but wonder, and realized she should probably ask someone soon, was their wedding to be like this? Even if it weren't for the fact the ceremony was in French, she would have been lost anyway having never been raised in any religion in England, let alone Catholic, and now that she thought about it, Fleur and Bill's wedding had been Catholic, a small one compared to the one she was attending today, but Catholic just the same. She made a mental note to talk to Draco, Fleur, or Louise later and find out what was to be expected for her own upcoming nuptials as the rest of those gathered rose, and the newly married couple made their way back down the aisle to the Royal Wedding Carriage, behind them walked Cardinal Berwick and then everyone gathered began to leave the church in the opposite manner of how they had entered it, to make the trip back to Versailles.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday July 21st, 1997  
><strong>**England  
><strong>**Lord Voldemort's Stronghold  
><strong>**7:26 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"My lord, MacNair thought you would like this," one of the Death Eaters spoke.

Glancing at the man, Voldemort reached out and took the papers before dismissing him. "Curious," he mused when he opened the paper and discovered something written entirely in French along with a picture of a woman in a white ball gown with a long white mantle, a simple crown rested upon her head. Casting a simple language spell, he waited until it was written in English, before beginning to read.

_Royal Coronation_

_Sixteen years have passed since all of France and Navarre gathered to celebrate the Coronation of King Louis d'Artagnan VI, and today all of France and Navarre was gathered to once more celebrate the coronation of its ruler._

_The real celebrations began Sunday morning; hundreds upon thousands were gathered in the streets of Paris and along the road to the gates of the Château de Versailles. Just after eight in the morning, the gates of Versailles opened and the heralds made their way out, giving the proclamation that the Queen was to be crowned that very day. And thus, the Royal Procession had begun, after the heralds came Cardinal Berwick and the Priests in their vestments. Behind them was the carriage that carried Isidora, Madame la Princesse de Douarière. _

_Following the Queen's Mother were fifty Musketeers on foot, leading the Royal Carriage bearing Louis d'Artagnan V, Dowager King of France and Navarre. And following the Dowager King was the Captain of the Musketeers, leading one hundred Musketeers on horseback. Once the last of the Musketeers had passed through the gates of Versailles, the Queen's carriage appeared, though no one could see the Queen as the procession made its way to Notre-Dame de Reims._

_The first sight of our beloved Queen, was at the Notre-Dame de Reims Cathedral, she was dressed in a white gown, with gold Fleur-de-Lys embroidered on the skirt, a large gold Fleur-de-Lys embroidered on the back of the white mantle that rested upon the young Queen's shoulders, around her neck she wore the Royal French Blue Fleur-de-Lys Diamond, just as Queen Marie-Thérèse wore the day of her Coronation three hundred and fourteen years ago._

_The Coronation lasted five hours, during which Queen Louise prayed for all of France, Navarre, and their people, and swore the oath to rule the Kingdoms and preserve them as Queen; and she entered the alter to receive Holy Communion. The Queen was then crowned with the crown of her ancestor, King Louis XIV, who many have compared her to often in the past. A gift of God to the people of France and Navarre as Louis XIV was so long ago._

_After the service ended, Queen Louise exited the Cathedral and a great cheer sounded throughout Paris as cannons fired and all the bells of the Cathedrals of Paris rang in unison. The Queen then journeyed back to the Château de Versailles in the Royal Carriage, the Dowager King travelling back with the Queen's Mother, where five thousand guests dined at the Coronation banquet. Among the Royalty, not only those from France and Navarre but from each of the other four Wizarding Kingdoms, the room was filled with plain French and Navarre people in simple dress, guests from every town and province of France and Navarre as well as those there by hereditary right, descendants of people who at one time or another saved the life of a King or Queen._

"Interesting," Voldemort mused when he had finished reading. "The young brat has been truly named Queen, and she is finally wed…" he chuckled. "It seems we will have to do something about that before she has time to have an heir…"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday August 1st, 1997  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**The Trianon de Marbre  
><strong>**9:27 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had been almost two weeks since Louise and Aleksander's wedding, and the official coronation the day after, and things had quieted down a great deal at Versailles. Though there was a bit of excitement at the same time since Draco had convinced Ginny to have their wedding the Saturday after her birthday, and he would have to return to Hogwarts in September. Ginny hadn't quite decided if she was going to return to Hogwarts or not, the option was there either way, and no one was pressuring her for her decision one way or the other, which she was thankful for – she had enough worries preparing for her upcoming nuptials.

Deciding to take a bit of a break from everything, Louise had once more retired to the Trianon de Marbre, Ginny and the other Ladies following. The unofficial plan was to stay for a few days, but perhaps stay until Ginny's birthday or the wedding even, no one was quite sure really. But everyone was enjoying the quiet and the peace away from the festivities of the Court.

Ginny had found herself with a craving for something sweet, and decided to not bother the staff since she knew there was a collection of cookies down in the kitchen pantry, so she had left her rooms and made her way down, gathering some cookies and a glass of milk before she started back towards her rooms. She was side-tracked though, when she heard what sounded like giggling down a hall, curious, because she knew that everyone else had, to her knowledge, been up in one of the salons playing games that Rosabella had dragged them into, she looked down the hall.

A moment later, Louise dashed into the hall, but apparently didn't notice Ginny as she quickly turned around so her back was to Ginny. For a moment, Ginny thought it was Aleksander that followed the older girl, before it clicked in Ginny's brain that Aleksander was not as broad in the shoulders as the man who grabbed Louise around her waist and picked her up, causing the young queen to let out a muffled shriek as she held her own hands to her mouth, Aleksander's hair was more curly and a bit longer than the spiked hair of the man who kicked a door open and walked into the room with Louise in his arms as Ginny stared in shock.

It took her a moment, or perhaps a few minutes, but Ginny snapped back to reality and quietly made her way back towards her room, not quite sure what to think of what she had just seen, mostly she was just extremely confused… The last thing she expected then was to run into a body as she turned the corner towards the direction of her rooms.

"Ginny?" Fleur asked as she quickly stepped back, after she steadied both of them. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know…" Ginny trailed off looking behind her.

"What is it?" she asked concerned as she looked down the way Ginny had come. "Did something happen?"

"I saw…It was…It was Dora but…but it…it wasn't Alek…"

Fleur sighed heavily, "Come on, we'll go sit down and talk," she gently took Ginny's arm and led her sister-in-law to her private salon. "You saw Dora with Nikolay," she began after they were both seated and Ginny's glass and cookies were on a table.

"But Dora's married…" argued Ginny.

"She doesn't love Aleksander," Fleur began softly, "I'm not condoning that everyone in the world goes and has an affair if they don't love their husband or wife... But there are special circumstances you might say."

"Then why did she marry him if she doesn't love him?"

"Because she's Queen," Fleur answered with a sad smile, "Dora is held to a higher expectation than any of us. She had to marry and have an heir as soon as possible. If she could, she would have married the man she loves and has loved since she was fifteen, but she can't."

"So, she did what my parents and my brother were trying to make me do by marrying Harry?"

"Pretty much," Fleur nodded. "Dora has lived her life as expected of her, she was our kingdoms' only hope for the future after the rest of the Royal family was killed, so she knew from the time she first could understand the world around her that she had certain expectations. She would become queen when she turned sixteen, she would marry as soon as possible afterwards, and as quickly as possible produce an heir, preferably more than one. She had resigned herself to her fate, to never know what love was, and marry someone for political reasons. And then one day it hit her rather forcefully over the head that she was in love, she smiled like an idiot that entire day," Fleur smiled at the memory. "But Nikolay is the eldest, and he is heir to the Russian throne, so there was no way they could be married. I still remember how Bella and I found her after she and Nikolay had spent hours trying to think of any possible way they could be together, unfortunately though, there is none. Russia would never accept Aleksander as Czar unless Nikolay died, and there was no other possible ruler for France and Navarre, and a marriage between two monarchs simply isn't allowed. So, both of them resigned themselves to the lives of their ancestors, an arranged marriage simply for political reasons. That doesn't mean Dora doesn't care for Alek, she loves him dearly, as a friend. And Alek does not love Dora either, both of them knew going into this that it was never to be a love match, though he doesn't know about Nikolay, only a select few of us know of their feelings. And Dora gave Alek the choice, she wouldn't agree to a marriage treaty unless Aleksander agreed to it first; she made that stipulation to the Czar when he approached her about the marriage, a marriage originally designed by the Dowager Empress... And I am rambling as they say..."

"It's alright Fleur; it makes the things I saw make sense. Like I said, my own family is pushing me towards Harry," Ginny sighed.

"I know Sweetheart," Fleur smiled softly, "But that is something that they can not make you do, in two weeks you shall be marrying the man you love, and you shall have your happy ever after like Bill and I."

"And I'm a nervous wreak about it," admitted Ginny.

"If you weren't, I would be worried," Fleur countered. "Everyone is nervous before their wedding, even Dora who had no choice and had been preparing herself for her wedding since she was a child. But you my Sweet One, you have more reason to be worried, because your marriage will cause many possible occasions of heartache in your future, even if it will bring you happiness because you get to be with the man you love for the rest of your lives."

"Why would it cause heartache in my future if I'm marrying the man I love?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"I meant with your parents," Fleur answered softly.

"Oh…yes, well I suspect they will most likely disown me when they learn I've married into the Malfoy family," Ginny said rising from her spot and walking towards the fireplace.

"Well, your family that truly loves you will not abandon you, and you have gained five sisters besides me who will happily drive you insane," Fleur offered.

"Thanks," Ginny laughed.

"You are very welcome," she smiled. "So, you have cookies?"

"I kinda got the munchies," Ginny admitted.

"Well, good choice," she giggled. "You do realize your milk is getting warm though right?"

"Well that is the joy of being in France after all since here I can do magic," Ginny countered digging out her wand.

"That is true," Fleur agreed. "So, I would raid those cookies before I hunt down your guard and claim wife privileges and make him go get me some cookies from having to stare at your pile forever," she teased.

"Alright, alright," Ginny giggled as she flopped back down into her chair, picking up a cookie in the process.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone,**

**I've got something going on at the college I'm going to be attending in September tomorrow so I won't be able to post the update tomorrow. So to make up for that I'm going to give you tomorrow's update today, along with today's. Which means you get two chapters for the price of one!**

**To those of you who reviewed - Thank you! you know who you are.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter along with your bonus chapter.**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday August 16th, 1997  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**The Ground Floor – North–West side  
><strong>**Ginny's Rooms  
><strong>**12:31 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Finally!" Gabrielle huffed as she flounced into the sitting room, closing the door nosily behind her.

"Gabrielle, you shouldn't be in here," chided Fleur in an angry whisper, trying to usher her sister back towards the door and away from the door leading to the bedroom, praying the other occupant of the room didn't hear what was going on.

"What, you think I care what she thinks?" snapped Gabrielle.

"You should," countered Fleur.

"Well I don't because I know the truth," commented Gabrielle smugly.

"Truth? What truth?" asked Fleur in confusion.

"That her impending marriage is a sham. A farce. He doesn't love her, he never has. He's only been pretending to love her in order to get her to agree to marry him so he could get his family's lands and titles back before his eighteenth birthday."

"I've seen the two of them together Gabrielle. He adores her and she him," Fleur argued.

"More the fool her then because it's all an act on his part, Papa told me so…"

"You can't believe everything Papa tells you Gabrielle…"

"Papa's spoken to the Queen and to Mrs. Malfoy, they both say the same thing. It is a marriage of convenience only so that Draco can reclaim that which was taken from his family and the marriage will end once I turn sixteen," Gabrielle shrugged non-chalantly.

"As I said Gabrielle, you can't believe everything Papa tells you. The Queen would never…"

"I have it from Draco himself Fleur. He gave me his word and a token of his undying love and devotion. Something not even his bride-to-be ever received from him and it's something that even you can't deny the meaning of," gloated Gabrielle as she pulled a locket out from under the corset of her dress and opened it to reveal a lock of pale blond hair tied with a thin green ribbon. "He gave it to me a few weeks ago when he told me that he was only marrying her so he could get his family's lands and titles back and that he planned to divorce her when I turned sixteen so he could marry me, his true love. Now if you'll excuse me, Papa's waiting for me," she continued before she turned and left the room the same way she had come in a few minutes earlier, leaving Fleur alone in the sitting room.

After watching the door close behind her sister, Fleur slowly turned and made her way over to the door that led to the bedroom but before she could knock the door opened, revealing the person in the other room. "My Lady," Fleur greeted as she sunk into a curtsey.

"Don't call me that and don't do that either," Ginny said as she walked out of the bedroom, fighting to keep her tears at bay and praying her voice didn't betray just how close to the surface her emotions really were.

"My Lady?" said Fleur in confusion as she rose and turned to follow Ginny.

"I said, don't call me that," snapped Ginny in irritation.

"But it is who you are. You are the Duchess d'Orléans…"

"No, I am not. I may be marrying the Duc d'Orléans but I will never be his Duchess," Ginny said quietly.

"You heard…"

"Every word," admitted Ginny. "How could I not? Deep down inside there was always a part of me that knew this was too good to be true; that it was nothing more than a fanciful dream. That a man like Draco could want a nobody like me…" she trailed off, swallowing back the tears that were threatening to fall as she looked into the empty fireplace.

"You're going to walk away then?" asked Fleur curiously.

"No," Ginny said, lifting her gaze to meet Fleur's, who was surprised to see no emotions playing across the younger girl's face, save for determination. "I'm going to do what's expected of me, like I always do."

Before Ginny could say more a knock sounded at the door, which Fleur was obliged to answer, revealing Bill and rest of Ginny's musketeer detail ready to escort her to the palace chapel where the wedding ceremony was to take place.

Fleur sighed before quietly leaving so she could go and take her place in the chapel with the other guests and witnesses, leaving Bill to tend to Ginny. Once she reached the chapel, she waited until she saw the detail coming, then made her way into the chapel and up to stand to the side of where Cardinal Berwick waited with Draco and Blaise, taking her place as Ginny's attendant, all the while she silently debated if she should find a way to tell of what happened now or wait, when the decision was taken out of her hands as the doors of the Chapel opened to reveal Bill and Ginny.

As everyone rose and turned to face the doors, they took in the appearance of the two standing there. Bill obviously wore his formal uniform, but it was to Ginny that all eyes were drawn. Her hair was pulled up into a pile of fiery red curls on the top of her head, a one and a quarter inch high diamond Princess Anne Tiara nestled in front of the curls and a chapel length lace veil tucked into the back.

Around her neck she wore a two strand diamond choker, with the Regent diamond nestled in the centre and two strands of diamonds hanging down two inches below the Regent, a gift from Draco for her birthday five days before. In her ears she wore matching dangle earrings, also a gift from Draco for her birthday.

Her dress was a satin a-line gown with a fitted bodice consisting of an intricate embroidered design and simple lace straps that rested along the point of her shoulders. The front of the skirt was split and allowed a lace underskirt to show over the satin while the back of the skirt trailed out into a chapel train.

After a moment, the two began to make their way down the aisle towards where Cardinal Berwick waited with Draco.

When they had reached the end of the aisle, Bill kissed Ginny's cheek before taking his place with the rest of the musketeers, not far from where Fleur was standing as Ginny stepped up next to where Draco was standing.

"Friends and loved ones join with me in the celebration of the union between Ginevra and Draconis as their lives' paths now merge to become a singular road paved with love," Cardinal Berwick began once Ginny was standing next to Draco. "Let us pray. Father, when you created humankind you willed that man and wife should be one. Bind Draconis and Ginevra in the loving union of marriage and make their love fruitful so that they may be living witnesses to your divine love in the world. We ask this through our Lord Jesus Christ, your Son, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God, for ever and ever," Cardinal Berwick prayed.

"Amen."

Cardinal Berwick turned and indicated the Unity Candle on a side table. "Candles, representing the lives of both Draconis and Ginevra and the union of the two families will be lit by Draconis' mother, Narcissa and Ginevra's brother, Percival," he explained as the organist began to play a song, rather haunting in melody. Only a select few knew the song's words actually spoke of a candle and lighting your world. As the music played Narcissa and Percy rose and made their way to the alter, after using candelabras to gain their flames, they moved over to each light one of the two taper candles on either side of the Unity Candle.

"Now, a Reading from the Song of Songs 2:10-14, 16," he continued once they had returned to their seats, before Charlie rose and walked to the front of the Church.

"My beloved speaks and says to me: "Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away; for now the winter is past, the rain is over and gone. The flowers appear on the earth; the time of singing has come, and the voice of the turtledove is heard in our land. The fig tree puts forth its figs, and the vines are in blossom; they give forth fragrance. Arise, my love, my fair one, and come away. O my dove, in the clefts of the rock, in the covert of the cliff, let me see your face, let me hear your voice; for your voice is sweet, and your face is lovely…" My beloved is mine and I am his; he pastures his flock among the lilies."

A few minutes later, it was Blaise's turn as he began to read, "A Reading from the first letter of St. Paul to the Corinthians 12:31- 13:8. "But earnestly desire the higher gifts. And I will show you a still more excellent way. If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give away all I have, and if I deliver my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away."

The last reading was Fleur's, Mark 10:6-9. "Jesus said to the Pharisees, "But from the beginning of creation, 'God made them male and female.' 'For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh.' So they are no longer two but one flesh. What therefore God has joined together, let not man put asunder."

Time past, and it was time for the Rite of Marriage, everyone stood, including Ginny and Draco, who Cardinal Berwick smiled at before speaking. "Dear children of God, you have come to this church so that the Lord may seal your love in the presence of the priest and this community. Christ blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism; now, by a special sacrament, he strengthens you to fulfil the duties of your married life.

"Draconis and Ginevra you are about to celebrate this sacrament. Have you come here of your own free will and choice and without compulsion to marry each other?"

"We have."

"Will you love and honour each other in marriage all the days of your life?"

"We will."

"Are you willing to accept with love the children God may send you and bring them up in accordance with the law of Christ and his Church?"

"We are."

"I invite you then to declare before God and his Church your consent to become husband and wife," Draco smiled at Ginny as he reached forward and took her hands in his.

"What is your name?"

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"And what is your desire?" asked Cardinal Berwick.

"To join with she whom I love," Draco answered.

"To join with he whom I love," Ginny answered, her voice quiet.

"Draconis, will you have this woman to be your partner, to live together in marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" questioned Cardinal Berwick

"I will," replied Draco with a smile.

"Ginevra, will you have this man to be your partner, to live together in marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I will," Ginny replied, not quite meeting Draco's gaze.

"Draconis and Ginevra, you stand before me, the almighty Father, and this company, having desired the bond of marriage. Do you do this of your own free will, coming here today without coercion or pressure from other persons?" asked Cardinal Berwick.

"I do," replied Draco.

"I do," replied Ginny.

"Draconis, will you seek to do Ginevra harm?"

"I will not."

"And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"I will."

"Will you seek to be honest with Ginevra in all things?"

"I will."

"Will you support Ginevra in times of distress?"

"I will."

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"I will."

"These things you have promised to your partner, before this company and the almighty Father. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken," Cardinal Berwick said before turning his attention to Ginny. "Will you seek to do Draconis harm?"

"I will not."

"And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"I will."

"Will you seek to be honest with Draconis in all things?"

"I will," Ginny said, hoping no one noticed her slight hesitation as she bit back the sob that tried to break through.

"Will you support Draconis in times of distress?"

"I will."

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"I will."

"These things you have promised to your partner, before this company and the almighty Father. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken," Cardinal Berwick said before turning his attention to the two standing before him. The Latin phrase "Vitam impendere vero" means to consecrate one's life to truth, and so should truth be the meat of all your dealings within your marriage. Honesty, trust, communication, effort, understanding... all these are the building blocks of a firm marriage, and your solemn responsibility to one another. At this moment you stand at the gateway between your old life and your new. If you, for whatever reason, feel unable to step through that portal at this time, speak now."

When neither Ginny nor Draco said anything, Cardinal Berwick turned his attention to those gathered. "Will all of you, present here and witnessing these vows, assist and support these two people in their union?"

"I will," came the collective response.

"As these two people are joined, so are your families united through them. It has been their decision to bind themselves by marriage, and their lives will be blessed and enriched by the support you give. Will you encourage and bless Draconis and Ginevra in their union? Will you celebrate their marriage, standing beside them in rough times, yet not standing between them?" he asked.

"I will," came the collective response once more.

"Amen.

"You are friends and relatives of this couple, and thus you are an important part of their lives. Their interactions with you are coloured by your actions and words. You have a responsibility to one another and to this couple to be supportive, understanding, and honest, and on this day of their marriage do I charge you to temper all of your dealings with love. Amen," blessed Cardinal Berwick. "What God joins together man must not separate. May the Lord confirm the consent that you have given and enrich you with his blessings."

"Amen," the church answered.

"Draconis and Ginevra have decided to exchange their own vows as well," Cardinal Berwick began before nodding to Draco.

"I, Draconis Lucius take you, Ginevra Molly to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will always be my best friend, my partner in life and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God my promise to stay by your side as your husband, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, to honour and respect you, to provide for your needs the best that I can, to protect you from harm, to comfort you in times of distress, to grow with you in mind and spirit, to always be open and honest with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Ginny swallowed back the tears that were threatening to fall as her gaze remained on her hands that were still held within Draco's, "I, Ginevra Molly, take you Draconis Lucius, to be my husband, knowing in my heart that you will continue to be my best friend, my partner in life and my one true love. On this special day I give to you in the presence of God my promise to stay by your side as your wife, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, to honour and respect you, to provide for your needs the best that I can, to comfort and support you each and every day, to laugh with you and cry with you, to grow with you in mind and spirit, to always be open and honest with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Almighty God, bless these rings, symbols of faithfulness and unbroken love. May Draconis and Ginevra always be true to each other, may they be one in heart and mind, and may they be united in love forever, Through Christ, our Lord." Cardinal Berwick prayed a few moments later.

"Amen," Draco and Ginny answered.

"Ginevra, wear this ring as a sign of our faithful love. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Draco spoke, sliding the ring first on the tip of her pointer finger when he said 'Father', then on her middle finger with "Son" and finally slid it into place as he said "Holy Spirit".

"Draconis, wear this ring as a sign of our faithful love. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Ginny repeated as she followed Draco's movements, slipping the ring on each of the two other fingers before sliding it into place.

"We thank you, Lord, and we praise you for bringing us to this happy day. You have given us to each other. Now, together, we give ourselves to you. We ask you, Lord: make us one in our love; keep us one in your peace. Protect our marriage. Bless our home. Make us gentle. Keep us faithful. And when life is over unite us again where parting is no more in the kingdom of your love. There we will praise you in the happiness and peace of our eternal home. Amen," Ginny and Draco prayed before the service continued on.

After the Prayer of the Faithful and Liturgy of the Eucharist, they began the Communion Rite, and very quickly it seemed to the newlyweds, it was time for the Lord's Prayer.

"Let us pray with confidence to the Father in the words our Saviour gave us:" The Cardinal began before continuing with everyone present. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil."

After the last word was spoken, Cardinal Berwick turned back to Ginny and Draco. "Let us pray to the Lord for Draconis and Ginevra who as they begin their married life come to God's alter to deepen their love... "Father, you created man and woman in your own image and united them in body and heart so that they might fulfil your plan for the world."

"To reveal your loving design, you made the union of man and wife a sign of the covenant between you and your people; through the sacrament of marriage you perfect this union and make it now a sign of Christ's love for his bride the Church. Lord, bless this husband and wife and protect them. Grant that as they live this sacrament they may learn to share with each other the gifts of your love. "

"May they become one in heart and mind as witnesses to your presence in their marriage. Bless them with children who will be formed by the gospel and have a place in your family in heaven."

"May Ginevra be a good wife and mother, caring for her home, faithful to her husband, generous and kind. May Draconis be a good husband and a devoted father, gentle and strong, faithful to his wife, and a careful provider for his household."

"Father, grant that, as they now come as man and wife to your altar, they may one day share your feast in heaven. We ask this through Christ our Lord."

"Amen," those gathered echoed.

"Lord Jesus Christ, you said to your apostles: I leave you peace, my peace I give you. Look not on our sins, but on the faith of your Church, and grant us the peace and unity of your kingdom where you live forever and ever."

"Amen."

"The peace of the Lord be with you always."

"And also with you," The church echoed.

"Let us offer each other a sign of peace," Cardinal Berwick spoke before everyone turned and exchanged hugs or handshakes with their neighbours.

A few minutes later Cardinal Berwick began once more. "This is the Lamb of God who takes away the sins of the world. Happy are those who are called to his supper," as he continued those gathered joined him once more. "Lord, I am not worthy to receive you, but only say the word and I shall be healed."

As Communion commenced, Anastasia rose and recited the Communion Antiphon. And before long Cardinal Berwick was moving on to pray once more. "Let us pray," he began before pausing for a moment of silence. "Lord, in your love you have given us this Eucharist to unite us with one another and with you. As you have made Draconis and Ginevra one in this sacrament of marriage and in the sharing of the one bread and the one cup, so now make them one in love for each other. We ask this through Christ our Lord."

"Amen."

"In a moment Draconis and Ginevra will light their wedding candle from the two already burning. Doing so symbolizes the merging of their lives into one," the Cardinal began and the organist began to play the same song from earlier. Draco led Ginny over to the table before they lit the unity candle, then he stepped away from her momentarily to pick up a single stem red rose. Turning they made their way back to the aisle before walking over to Narcissa. Draco helped his mother to her feet before kissing her cheek. Ginny then reached forward to kiss Narcissa's other cheek then handed her the rose, a way of saying thank you for allowing her to marry Draco. With a polite nod Narcissa accepted the rose and retook her seat.

Draco led Ginny back to the altar before they followed Cardinal Berwick to where the register was for the signing, Fleur and Blaise following behind them. After the register was signed, and the five had returned to the altar, Cardinal Berwick smiled. "The Lord be with you."

"And also with you," everyone echoed once more.

Turning to Draco and Ginny once more, Cardinal Berwick began, "May God, the almighty Father, grant you his joy: may he bless you in your children."

"Amen."

"May almighty God bless you, the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

"Amen."

"Go in peace to love and serve the Lord."

"Thanks be to God," the church answered once more before Ginny and Draco turned and made their way down the aisle, Fleur and Blaise following.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

A few hours had passed, which were spent at a simple celebratory ball in the Galerie des Glaces, only those who had been in attendance at the wedding were invited, no doubt a disappointment to many of the nobles who hadn't been invited but, such was life as they said. Fleur still hadn't had a chance to speak with anyone about what had happened, and in truth she hopped nothing would come of it, Ginny appeared to be happy, but there was just… something that Fleur couldn't put her finger on. The same thing was being noticed by the five Weasley men at the wedding, as well as Louise and the other Ladies, but no one wanted to just walk up to Ginny at her own wedding celebration and ask what was wrong, nor did they actually talk among themselves, figuring it was something that could be figured out later, let everyone enjoy the happiness of the day for now.

So it was with a bit of surprise on the part of all, when Gabrielle Delacour made her way over to where Draco was speaking with Blaise, as Ginny stood with Rosabella and Marie-Thérèse, listening to the two younger girls discuss the various fashion choices of some of the other nobles present. Louise had frowned as she started to make her way around the hall to try and get the younger Delacour away from Draco, not quite trusting the girl who had been so sure that today it would have been her standing there with Draco in front of Cardinal Berwick, but before she actually reached them, surprisingly, Draco and Gabrielle were making their way towards where the other guests danced.

"What in heaven's name," Louise spoke as she looked at André who appeared next to her.

"Strange things are happening," he agreed quietly as everyone watched the odd spectacle of Draco dancing with the girl who had been expected to be his Duchesse before he chose Ginny.

"Would you two excuse me for a moment?" Ginny said quietly, after she caught a glimpse of Draco dancing with Gabrielle.

"Of course," Rosabella replied as she shared a concerned look with Marie-Thérèse. "Would you like company?" she asked quickly.

"I'm just going to powder my nose Bella, I'll be fine," Ginny said.

"You sure you don't want company? Isn't that an unspoken rule about girls not travelling to the powder room in singles, or is that just something that is said in the non-wizarding worlds?" Marie-Thérèse mused.

"I'll be fine, _really_," Ginny said.

"Okay," they chorused, "We'll tell you about our next score when you get back," Rosabella continued with a smile.

Ginny, careful not to draw attention to herself, made her way across the room and slipped out into the hall. Closing the door behind her, she quickly made her way to her rooms and into her bedroom where she ripped her closet door open and pulled out the first cloak she could find and threw it around her shoulders. Quickly fastening it around her neck she pulled the hood up over her head and started to make her way back out into the sitting room only to stop short when she nearly ran into someone.

"What's going on Gin?" Bill asked softly as he took in her appearance.

"Go back to the party Bill," Ginny said as she tried to get around him.

"Not happening, Ginger," he countered quickly. "You're my baby sister and you're obviously planning to leave, I'm not letting you go off on your own. Even if that weren't the case, I was assigned to guard you by my Queen, you're stuck with me Ginny..."

"You're newly married Bill…"

"So are you."

"You are newly married to a woman who loves you, not because you are convenient. I am not about to separate you by taking you with me back to England. Goodbye Bill," Ginny said stalking off into the sitting room, lighting the fire in the fireplace as she neared and grabbing the emergency Floo powder of the mantle.

"Ginny," Bill reached out and grabbed her arm before she could actually go into the fire, turning her to face him. "You foolish girl, do you really think I'm going to let you go off, the God's only know where? You're my sister, you can't just go off somewhere without telling any of us. Our brothers would kill me before I had any chance to get in trouble for dereliction of duty," he shook his head as he visibly calmed down some, "Ginger, you're my baby sister, what if something happened and I wasn't there to help you? And as for Fleur, she'd be the first one standing here insisting that you weren't going without me, and you know that. Just... talk to me, or for heaven's sake tell me where we're going so we can go and then you can tell me what is going on when you're ready."

"I'm going home Bill," Ginny said quietly.

"Why?" he asked just as quietly.

"Because everything he ever told me was a lie," Ginny said stepping away from Bill and wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"What?" he asked confused, "Ginger, what are you talking about?"

"Draco Malfoy is a lying bastard. My marriage is a sham, Bill. He doesn't love me," Ginny said spinning to face Bill as she wiped away the tears she finally allowed to fall. "He only married me to get his family lands and titles back. My marriage will be over by the time I turn eighteen because he plans to set me aside for that…that no good _slut_ of a sister-in-law of yours."

"Wh... what?" he stuttered as he stared at her in shock, before a light bulb almost literally went off over his head, "What did Gabrielle do?" he asked, voice low as he thought of all the possible ways he could get away with hurting the girl and not getting himself killed or caught.

"She came into my rooms just before the wedding and told Fleur that Draco was only pretending to love me so that I would marry him so he could get his family's lands and titles back. That their father had told her so and that he had spoken to the Queen and to Narcissa and they both agreed that it was merely a marriage of convenience on Draco's part and that it would end when she turned sixteen."

"Ginny, none of that is true," he began gently. "Gabrielle is angry that she's not getting what she wants and is trying to hurt you or make you leave, no doubt thinking with you gone Draco will have to pick her even though he already picked you to begin with..."

"She had a lock of his hair, Bill! Even I know what that signifies," countered Ginny. "I am not the one that he wants, no matter how many pretty words of love he may spout at me; it is not me that he truly loves."

"Are you sure it's his hair? Or that he even gave it willingly?" Bill pointed out softly. "Gin, whatever you decide I'll support you, but I can't help but think all of this is some elaborate charade on Gabrielle's part. If it isn't, then Draco fooled all of us, and I never thought him to be that good of an actor..."

"How else would she have gotten it if not willingly Bill? You know as well as I that Draco is not one to give that sort of thing lightly. Did you not see them dancing just now? I'll do everything that is expected of me as the Duchesse d'Orléans, Bill. I will be at every function I am required to attend, do whatever is asked of me, including step aside for my replacement, just don't ask me to stay here and watch it happen…"

"Alright," he agreed with a nod, "I still think something isn't right about all this, but I said I'd support you and I will. But you're not leaving by yourself, Gin, I'm coming with you now, and when you return to Hogwarts I'll have had time to arrange for a small detail like there was last year alright?"

"Fine, but can we go before someone else comes looking for me?"

"Sure," he agreed as he grabbed his own pinch of dust, "But we're going to Grimmauld, it's the safest place besides Hogwarts."

"I don't want to go to Grimmauld Place Bill, I want to go _home_…" argued Ginny as Bill pulled her towards the fireplace.

"Mum and Dad will most likely be there Gin, do you really want to see them first thing after everything?" he countered quietly. "Unless there's a meeting going on, they likely won't be at Headquarters... And it is safer."

"Fine…whatever you think is better just get me out of here before Draco comes looking for me," Ginny sighed.

"Come on," Bill said, holding out his hand for Ginny to take before leading her into the fireplace and calling out their destination.

When they stepped out of the fireplace in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Bill was grateful to note that it was empty of any of the people that resided here on a permanent basis nor any of the other order members that tended to come and go as they pleased. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he quickly led Ginny out of the kitchen and into one of the sitting rooms on the ground floor, closing the door behind him.

"This is no place for a woman such as you, your Grace," he said as he watched Ginny walk towards the window.

"Don't call me that," Ginny said looking back over her shoulder before returning her attention back out the window.

"It's who you are Ginny," Bill snapped as he grabbed his sister by the arm and spun her to face him. "Whether you accept it or not, whether you admit it to yourself or not, you _married_ him. Therefore you _are_ the Duchesse d'Orléans. Just because you chose to walk away from him doesn't change that. You will still be shown the same respect as his wife," he said, his anger deflating as he took in the sadness in his sister's eyes. "Stay here while I see who's here and get word sent to Albus that he needs to come immediately so we can figure out how to deal with the next year okay?" When Ginny nodded he turned and made his way towards the door, only to stop and turn back towards Ginny before actually opening the door. "Ginger?"

"Yes Bill," Ginny said, her voice painfully quiet as she turned to look at her brother, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"If you knew…"

"I love him more than I ever thought possible. It's why I went through with today even knowing the price I would pay would be more than I could bear." Wiping away a few tears Ginny turned and moved so she was looking out the window once more, indicating to Bill that the topic was closed, so he made his way out of the room in search of one of the residents of Grimmauld Place.

"Bill?" Remus' voice drew his attention when he was moving past the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"Remus, we need to get word to Albus. He needs to come as quickly as possible, it would probably be best if Minerva came as well," Bill said.

"Of course," the older man agreed as he came down the stairs, "What's going on? And out of curiosity, when did you join the Musketeers?" he continued as he moved towards a side table that held paper and a quill for easy access.

"Now is not the best time Remus," Bill countered.

"True, true," Remus nodded. "Later I'll pester you, I spent some time in France years ago now," he smiled gently in memory before shaking his head as he set the quill aside and quickly sent the message on its way with a spell. "Would you like something to drink while we wait?"

"Can you get two glasses of water and bring them to the sitting room on the west side of the house?"

"Two?" Remus looked up at him surprised, "Fleur?" he asked even as he started towards the kitchen.

Bill shook his head. "Remus please…" he trailed off as he stopped outside the door to the sitting room.

Shrugging, Remus made his way to get the water before returning, Bill still standing just inside the room, but it wasn't Bill to whom Remus' eyes were drawn, it was the other occupant of the room. "Bill," he began quietly, not taking his eyes from the woman, "would you be able to explain why there is a noble lady here?"

"It's not just a noble lady, Remus," Bill sighed as he took one of the glasses from Remus. "It's my sister," he said quietly, before turning and walking over to where Ginny still stood staring blindly out the window. Touching her gently on the shoulder to get her attention, he held the glass out to her, "Your Grace, you should drink this."

Looking down at what Bill was holding out in front of her, Ginny reached out and took the glass from her brother before taking a sip. "Thank you," she replied quietly.

Remus stared after the two in confusion for a moment before sort of shaking himself as he made his way into the room. "Why don't we all sit down while we wait for Albus and Minerva," he suggested softly, "Is there anything else I can get you, your Grace?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine Professor," replied Ginny quietly as she allowed Bill to lead her over to one of the chairs near the fire, which he had lit earlier, taking up position behind Ginny.

"You _can_ call me Remus, your Grace, here and now I'm not your Professor," Remus countered as he sat down across from them.

Ginny swallowed nervously and tried to call on everything that she had been taught over the past few months to help her get through the next little while. "Thank you Remus," she replied. "I'm sorry for just barging in on you like this. We don't mean to take advantage of yours or Sirius' hospitality but Bill thought this was the best place for us to come…"

"It's perfectly alright," he countered. "You're welcome here any time."

Before anything else could be said, there was the sound of a throat clearing from the doorway, and the three looked over to find Albus, Minerva, and Sirius all standing there. "Remus," Albus spoke as they moved into the room, "You wrote requesting Minerva and I?"

"What's going on?" Sirius spoke up.

"Bill found me a few minutes ago and asked that I write you two," Remus explained as he stood and made his way towards them, "Siri, help me get everyone something to drink..."

"But..." Sirius began before Remus kicked him in his shin as he moved past and Sirius muttered a curse before following the other man.

As soon as Remus had Sirius out of the room, Ginny rose from her spot, and although she never heard him move, she could feel Bill move to stand slightly behind and beside her.

"Good evening Bill, your Grace," Albus greeted as he inclined his head towards Ginny, "Forgive an old man for not bowing."

"Albus?" Minerva asked in confusion.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore. A man of your age can be forgiven many things," Ginny said as she stepped forward and gave him a kiss on each cheek, her hood falling off her head in the process as she had to lean up to kiss him given their height differences.

"Ginny?" Minerva asked surprised, quickly looking between the three in the room. "I think I have missed something rather important, and it wouldn't just be the fact Bill joined the French Musketeers at some point..."

"Why don't we all sit down and talk," Albus suggested as Remus and Sirius returned.

"Ginny?" Sirius asked surprised when he saw her. "You have a tiara..."

"I have more than just a tiara Sirius, and yes, it's me Professor," Ginny said, as she looked between Sirius, her two professors and her brother.

"I am a Musketeer and I am here as her Grace's personal guard," Bill said. "Come morning I plan to arrange to have the rest of her detail brought over once more Albus so they are in place once school begins."

"Of course," Albus nodded. "Speaking of school beginning, we will need to take care of the matter of your name change..."

"My name change?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"When I received the letter from Remus explaining Bill had requested Minevra and I, I took a guess and checked the school register while I was waiting for Minerva to arrive. As of this afternoon, you are no longer listed as Ginevra Weasley," Albus explained softly.

"She's not?" Minerva asked surprised.

"Then what is she listed as?" Sirius spoke up before getting kicked by Remus, the dark haired marauder glaring at his friend as he reached down to rub his leg.

"The register," Ginny sighed as she forgot herself for a moment and fell back into the chair she had vacated when the others had come into the room, her head falling into her hands when she remembered the ceremony earlier. "It glowed softly after I signed it."

"Yes," Albus nodded. "So, arrangements can be made with the Professors and other staff to continue calling you Miss. Weasley, I am sure. We'll have to do everything we can to keep news of your marriage getting out..."

"Marriage?" Minerva choked on her water.

"Marriage!" Sirius managed to actually squeak, much to Remus' amusement. "But I thought..." he focused on Remus, "But Molly... oh Merlin does Molly know? Can we go to Antarctica?" he looked pleadingly at Remus.

"It would be best if word of my sister's marriage and position were kept quiet Albus, especially after…well everything Malfoy's put her through. Her protection will remain in place unless I see a reason to increase it but as long as she remains known as simply Ginny Weasley then I see no reason to change things," Bill said, putting a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Malfoy!" Sirius roared before another kick in the shin silenced him rather quickly.

"If you'll excuse us," Remus spoke softly before grabbing Sirius' arm and apparating the both of them from the room, only to reappear a moment later. "Sirius is a bit occupied at the moment."

"A bit tied up?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Exactly," Remus smiled. "I'm sorry about his reactions, your Grace..." he continued to Ginny.

"It's alright Remus," Ginny replied. "I kind of expected it really and quite frankly I rather expect worse when my mother learns the truth of what I've done."

"There really isn't much that she can do, you are the new Duchesse d'Orléans, I am assuming," Minerva spoke up. "I went to school with Abraxas Malfoy, he made it no secret he was the son of the Duc d'Orléans," she continued with a slight shrug. "But I had never imagined Draco would try to claim the title, I assumed he would be following Lucius... Obviously that is not the case since wasn't there a decree made that as long as a Malfoy followed Voldemort..." she looked at Albus.

"King Louis d'Artagnan V made that decree yes," Albus agreed. "And no, Lucius never had any plans to my knowledge to sell Draco into Voldemort's service as Abraxas did to Lucius..."

"Wait, Lucius was sold to Voldemort?" Remus asked surprised.

"Lucius only serves Voldemort because he is forced to, not because it is his choice," Ginny said quietly. "I was visiting the twins in Diagon Alley over Easter last year when the Death Eaters attacked. Lucius actually made sure I was safely out of London so no harm could come to me. Does that sound like the actions of a man who serves the Dark Lord willingly?"

"No, it does not," Remus agreed softly.

"Through his marriage to me, Draco has today reclaimed his family lands and titles. Once more a Malfoy holds the title Duc d'Orléans," Ginny said quietly.

"You can see why this information needs to be kept quiet Minerva," Bill said. "If You-know-Who were to learn that not only had Draco Malfoy reclaimed his family's lands and titles but my sister was his wife...after the incident with the chamber, his primary target would most likely become my sister."

"Very true," Minerva agreed. "Especially since of late it seems that Voldemort isn't even all that concerned with Harry to be honest. Something else seems to have drawn his attention, but so far he hasn't told anyone exactly what, even Severus is clueless as to what exactly is going on in the man's mind."

"Well I would appreciate being kept in the loop about anything the order learns about what is going on with the Death Eaters. We have a number of rather high ranking nobles attending Hogwarts, the Duc and Duchesse d'Orléans among them, all of whom have musketeer details that report back to our Captain and any information we can give him in regards to You-Know-Who's activities will help him keep our Queen safe," Bill said. "We need to discuss Ginny's sleeping arrangements while at Hogwarts…"

"I'll be sleeping in the sixth year girl's dorms along with every other sixth year Gryffindor girl," Ginny interrupted.

"On the contrary your Grace," Bill said. "Things are different now, your position has changed. You are no longer merely Draco's fiancée; you are the Duchess d'Orléans therefore your level of security needs to change to accommodate it. Besides, I need to be able to come and go from your rooms Ginny and I can't do that with you in the sixth year girls dormitory."

"We can make any arrangements necessary, but I think that Ginny should have a say in what is done," Albus agreed. "Although I do have to point out, the point of everything is for Ginny to not have anyone suspecting something, her having separate rooms would certainly raise suspicions."

"Why don't we all relax for now, things can be figured out tomorrow," Minerva suggested.

"I actually wouldn't mind getting some sleep if that's alright," Ginny said quietly.

"Why don't I hop back to Versailles and I'll get some things for you," Bill suggested. "You'll be safe here with Albus, Minerva, and Remus..."

"Please don't be long Bill," Ginny pleaded.

"I'll be as quick as I can, at most I might stop to let André know that we're in London and let Fleur know as well," he promised.

"Alright. I'll wait here until you get back. I promise," Ginny said as she rose from the chair, undoing her cloak in the process before turning and making her way back over towards the window, laying her cloak across the couch as she passed.

"We'll stay with her," Albus smiled, "Which reminds me, would you rather we call you Ginny?" he asked as Bill quietly left the room.

"Yes please," Ginny said, turning back around so she was facing her professors once more as she leant back against the window frame. "Bill is the one that insists on the whole 'your Grace' bit. In a few years it will all be moot point anyway," she sighed as she turned her gaze to the fireplace.

"Do you want to talk about what happened Ginny? You don't have to of course," Minerva spoke gently.

"Draco is a consummate Slytherin, Professor McGonagall. I let myself believe he'd changed. I believed him when he said he loved me. More the fool me, I suppose. I guess I deserve to get my heart broken like this. Turns out he was only using me to get his family lands and titles back. He needed to be married before he turned eighteen to reclaim the Duchy his grandfather lost, Gabrielle's too young to marry, but I'm not."

"Oh Ginny," Albus sighed as he rose and walked over to her, his hand falling to her shoulder, "I'm sorry that you are experiencing this hurt, dear child."

"It's my own fault Professor," Ginny sniffled. "I let myself believe he'd changed. I honestly didn't want to believe it when I heard Gabrielle at first, a part of me didn't but another part of me couldn't deny what she said when I heard she had a lock of his hair because I know Draco well enough to know that is not something he would give to just anyone. He never even gave me a lock of his hair and I was his fiancée. And when she showed up at our reception this evening and instead of throwing her out, he danced with her, I just knew…"

"I wish I could take this pain from you," he sighed sadly.

"All I can do is try to make the best of it and try to avoid seeing him as much as possible this year. At least I only have one year in which I have to deal with him. I could have stayed at the palace with a tutor but then I would have had to deal with Gabrielle and quite honestly I'd rather deal with the pain of seeing Draco everyday than seeing her smug face."

"This girl lives at the palace?" Minerva asked. "Wouldn't only the Queen and other royalty be living at the palace?"

"Gabrielle is Fleur's younger sister, Professor," replied Ginny. "And Fleur is one of the Queen's Ladies in Waiting, as am I."

"But Gabrielle is not?" Minerva asked as she thought back to the girl from the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"No, she is not, much to her annoyance. She is not one of the Queen's chosen few."

"Then would you really be seeing her on a daily basis?" she began, "I'm not trying to say you should stay there Ginny, merely wondering if Gabrielle is not one of the Queen's chosen then would it be easier to be there at the palace while Draco is here..."

"She managed to make her way into an invitation only party Professor; she'll find a way to be at the palace. Plus her father is intent on having his daughter married to Draco and Narcissa while not openly against her son's marriage to me would rather see him married to someone like Gabrielle than a Weasley. And given everything that's happened I think I would like the normalcy that Hogwarts can give me. There is also the fact that I'm only a sixth year while Draco is a seventh year, so it's not like we share any classes together and the Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons while the Gryffindors live in a tower high on top of the castle. Plus given the way my brother was acting last year, I'm sure I don't have to worry about Draco being able to get me alone since we were never able to accomplish it last year," Ginny said.

"True, true," Minerva nodded. "Well, I'm sure we shall all be able to come up with some way that appeases Bill's need to watch over you, and allow you as normal a life as possible."

"Thank you Professor. I just want to be treated like every other student."

"Then we shall do everything in our power to make sure you are," Albus agreed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday August 16th, 1997  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**The Ground Floor – North–West side  
><strong>**Ginny's Rooms  
><strong>**6:17 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Bill had quickly made his way from Grimmauld Place back to the Château, wanting this to go as quickly as possible. He'd gone immediately to Ginny's rooms, a bit uncomfortable as he looked through her things to find something for her to wear for the night as well as a simple outfit for the next day, figuring they could figure things out more definitely once everyone had a night to calm down; and while he was doing his searching, he had a self-writing quill penning a quick note explaining his and Ginny's whereabouts to André. Once he sent the missive off, he made his way towards the doors to make his way towards his own rooms so he could grab a change of clothes for himself, the last thing he expected was to nearly knock both him and his wife over when he found Fleur on the other side of Ginny's door.

"Bill?" Fleur asked when they both gained their footing. "I have been looking for you and Ginny..." she glanced towards the door behind him. "What is going on?"

"Fleur, I really don't have a lot of time right now, I have to get back to Ginny…"

"Then we talk as you go to your rooms, since I assume they are your next stop," she countered as she easily slipped her arm into the crook of his and pulled slightly to get him to start moving, "Where is she Bill? Is she all right? Are you? Do I have to smack you senseless when everything that apparently is happening, is done for not keeping me in the loop as you say?"

"I'm fine Fleur. I'm worried about Ginny," he admitted as they walked. "She's at Order Headquarters with Albus and Minerva."

"I thought she might do something like that," Fleur sighed as they walked. "Gabrielle forced her way into Ginny's rooms and went on and on about her belief that Draco was merely marrying Ginny for the title. Ginny then said she was going to still marry him when I asked what she would do after hearing Gabrielle, I thought perhaps she was going to listen to her heart and to my arguments that Gabrielle didn't know what she was talking about... I'm sorry my love, I wanted to say something before the wedding but I never had a chance..."

"She told me about Gabrielle coming into her rooms and about what was said. She also told me that your sister has a lock of Draco's hair and that is not something that she would be able to get from Draco if not given to her willingly as both you and I know," Bill said.

"I have a great deal of doubt as to that actually being Draco's hair, and even then, there are ways to have gained that over the years. Stealing it after Draco had his hair cut for example..." Fleur shrugged. "I'll have to let Dora know of everything, Gabrielle was even using her in her tales."

"Narcissa as well, I'm afraid," Bill sighed. "She's convinced herself that Draco has been lying to her for months. I honestly don't know what made her go through with it today but I know what it's cost her…"

"She loves him, that is no secret," Fleur answered sadly. "And she did what she has always done, no? She did what was expected of her, no matter how much she was hurting or would be hurt. Pesky quality shared by her, you, and your four brothers I know best. Though, honestly, I never quite noticed that same quality in Ron when I was around him during the Tri-Wizard Tournament... I think Ginny got his share as well."

"I'm afraid this betrayal, as she sees it, has broken something inside of her and I don't know if it can ever be fixed Fleur. When I look into her eyes, the girl that was there yesterday isn't there anymore and in her place is a girl that's had to grow up so much faster than she should have. It's like she's aged ten years in the span of a few hours. Will you pass a message onto the Queen for me?"

"Of course, my love," Fleur nodded.

"Tell her that Ginny is fine, that she is safe and that Ginny will do everything that is expected of her as the Duchesse d'Orléans. She will be at every function that she is required to attend, she will do whatever is asked of her, including step aside for her replacement," Bill said, trying to remember Ginny's exact words from earlier

Fleur sighed heavily, "I'll pass the message to her. I don't know if she'll try to contact Ginny right away or not, I'm not sure exactly what will happen when she learns of Gabrielle's betrayal... But I know she will write Ginny, knowing Dora she will not push Ginny to return or anything, merely try to establish a conversation so Ginny knows that she was never part of this... You know now, to watch over Ginny for when the letter does come... Care for Ginny, I'll watch over our Queen, and she shall watch over Draco. And perhaps with the blessing of God, Ginny and Draco will find their way back to each other and that which is broken in them both shall be healed..."

"In order for their relationship to be healed, Ginny will have to let Draco near her again and I'm afraid that may never happen. She is in so much pain Fleur…"

"I know love," she nodded slowly, "But we also do not know what tomorrow holds. If Draco is the man I think he is, he will never give up, and someday he may succeed in winning Ginny back... We will simply have to wait and pray for that day, no?"

"I should go," Bill said grabbing the things he had collected while they had been talking.

"I know," she nodded, "Write and let me know how things are going. I'll try to visit you before the school year begins, then perhaps I can come visit during the school year."

"I'll write and let you know when the best time to visit is," Bill said leaning in and giving her a kiss before stepping back.

"Be safe my love, and give Ginny a hug for me," Fleur smiled softly before watching him use the Floo point from the room to leave. Sighing sadly she turned and made her way back through the château to find Louise.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday August 17th, 1997  
><strong>**London, England  
><strong>**Number 12 Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**The Sitting Room  
><strong>**11:39 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"What in the world…" Ginny trailed off as she put down the book she had been reading when she heard a rather loud ruckus followed by shrieking coming from the other side of the sitting room door. Rising from her spot she made her way over to the door, only to stop short seconds before her hand reached the handle and she stepped back and allowed Bill to open the door and see what was going on.

"Bill!" Molly cried when she spotted him a moment later. "What are you doing here?" she continued, clearly surprised.

"Mum!" Bill replied, just as surprised, hearing Ginny try to muffle her own squeak of surprise behind him.

"Oh," Remus smacked his forehead, "I completely forgot Harry and everyone was coming today..."

"You forgot we were coming?" Harry looked up at Remus surprised. "Really?"

"Last night yes, not prior. We had a bit of a busy night last night, nothing major relating to Voldemort or anything, just a bit of excitement..." Remus looked over at Bill for help before he made things worse.

"I haven't seen Remus or Sirius in months, and I sort of just popped in unexpectedly last night. We talked," Bill shrugged; fighting the urge to look back and check on Ginny who he knew was hiding behind the door. "How are you doing Harry? Ron? Mione?"

"Hey Bill," Ron smiled.

"Hi Bill," Hermione smiled, "How are you and Fleur?"

"We're well, how are you? And Viktor?" he asked with a smile as they all kinda heard a bit of a growl come from Ron's direction before Harry elbowed him in the stomach.

"He's good, he's planning to come to Hogsmeade the day after my birthday and we'll celebrate together," she smiled.

"Well, I hope you have a good time," Bill nodded. "I'll just go back to my reading so you guys can go get unpacked and settled in..."

"Alright, come on guys," Harry looked at Ron and Hermione before he started up the stairs, Ron coming behind them still grumbling to himself as Hermione rolled her eyes and followed after them.

"So..." Molly began as she looked at her eldest child. "How are you? And Fleur?"

"We're both well," he answered with a shrug. "But I'm going to…" he pointed behind him before turning and heading back into the room, leaving a flabbergasted Molly behind him as he carefully shut the door and looked at Ginny. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"I don't know if I can do this Bill, not yet anyway," Ginny admitted.

"Then why don't I apparate both of us upstairs to your room, and you can avoid seeing them until you're ready?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not Gin," he rolled his eyes. "And that was a silly question."

"I know but having them all on the other side of the door so suddenly, I just got really nervous," Ginny admitted wringing her hands together.

"Shh, it's okay Gin," Bill whispered as he took her hands in his own, stopping her movements. "Let's get you upstairs and we'll deal with everything that comes as it comes alright?"

"Alright," Ginny agreed as she stepped closer to Bill, wrapping her arms around his waist to allow for easier side along apparition.

"Do you want me to drop down and get something to drink or anything?" Bill asked once they were safely in her room.

"I'll be fine Bill," Ginny said stepping back. "You should go and spend some time with Mum and Dad along with Ron and the others. I'm sure they're all dying to see you and hear about you and Fleur."

"Oh I doubt Mum and Dad are," Bill chuckled humourlessly. "Besides, you think I'm gonna leave you alone?"

"I'm fine Bill. I promise I won't leave the room. You know Mum. She will tear this house down looking for you until you go and talk to her. What good is that going to do me if she comes tearing in here? It would be better for me if you head her off before she tears the house down around us," Ginny argued.

He remained silent for a minute before sighing, "You are evil for using that argument. Fine, I'll go, but you need me, don't hesitate to send a message using the powder," he nodded towards the small pack of powder the Musketeers used to send messages. "I'll claim it's Fleur or something..."

"I promise."

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can," he smiled softly before apparating away.

As soon as Bill was gone, Ginny's whole frame seemed to deflate as she turned and made her way over to the window seat, where she curled herself up in the corner, gazing blindly out over London as she allowed her grief to overcome her. "Oh Draco…"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hermione quietly made her way up to the third floor in search of a book Sirius had promised her, that was supposedly in his room. Though honestly she wasn't quite sure what to expect in the room of the older man but... the book was worth whatever she found. The sound of crying drew her attention as she moved down the hall, and she paused next to a closed door before carefully pushing it open, concern about who would be crying, well sobbing actually, when she saw Ginny by the window, Hermione stopped in shock. Wasn't Ginny supposed to be staying with Charlie in Romania? And what in heaven's name had possibly happened to have her so obviously heartbroken...

Before Hermione could go into the room, or do anything really, steps on the stairs drew her attention as she looked over and she saw Molly coming, far from happy if her expression was any indication.

"Hermione Granger I thought you knew better than to skulk around doorways," Molly hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but..." Hermione began as she glanced back in the room, "it's Ginny," she whispered.

"What are you talking about, Ginny's in Romania with her brother Charlie," countered Molly.

"No she's not," Hermione argued quietly as she looked back in the room, "See for yourself..."

"This just arrived for you, from Viktor, I suggest you find some place private to read it before Ron finds out it came," Molly said handing over an envelope and starting to shoo Hermione down the stairs.

"But, Ginny..." Hermione began to argue.

"I'll deal with my wayward daughter. No need to worry about that, Hermione. I have a few choice words for her I'll tell you. Now go," Molly ordered.

"But..." Hermione began as she glanced towards the room, then back at Molly. Sighing heavily she turned and made her way back down the stairs.

Once Hermione was gone from view down the stairs, Molly turned and made her way into the room that she had found Hermione standing outside of moments before, pushing the door open hard enough so that it slammed back against the wall as she stormed into the room, intent on giving her daughter a good piece of her mind for the stunt she had pulled over the summer, only to stumble to a stop when she took in the appearance of the young woman now standing before her.

Hearing the door slam open, Ginny spun around in her seat, practically falling off the window seat in the process before managing to right herself and pull herself together enough to rise as gracefully as she could, wiping away as many tears as possible as she took in the irate form of her mother. "Hello," she greeted her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Ginny..." Molly spoke after a moment, her own voice falling to a whisper as the majority of her anger since learning about her daughter becoming the ward of the Queen of France, dissipated upon seeing how upset her daughter was.

"Hi…" Ginny replied, swallowing nervously as one hand played with the two gold charms, one a gold cross, the other a gold Fleur-di-Lys that hung from a gold chain that now hung regularly around her neck, while the other tried to wipe away more tears. "I…uh…I wasn't expecting any company…"

"Understandable, since no one knew you were here..." Molly nodded. "What are you doing here Ginny? I thought you would still be in France..." she asked, her tone guarded.

"About that…" Ginny began, turning away from Molly slightly and sitting down so she was sitting just on the edge of the window seat, her back straight, her gaze down cast. "I'm sorry I never told you but I was afraid you wouldn't approve."

"You're right, I wouldn't have," she agreed. "Why did you do it Ginny? What was in France that wasn't here in England, with your family..."

"A boy. A boy who I thought loved me. A boy I know you and Dad never would have approved of."

"A boy?" she asked in shock, "A boy... but I thought you loved Harry... How did you even meet a boy who was of the French nobility? Through Fleur?"

"Do you remember last Christmas when I was upstairs taking a bath and all the boys thought I suddenly needed rescuing?"

"Yes..." Molly drew out slowly.

"Something had appeared in the room out of nowhere. It was a parchment and a ring. The heir to the Duchy d'Orléans had named me as his intended bride and the Queen had approved. The ring was my engagement ring. All I had to do was put it on," Ginny said quietly as she played with the ring on her finger.

"And you did!" Molly just stared at her in shock.

"I didn't know it was an engagement ring until _after_ I'd already put it on but by then it was too late and I couldn't take it off. I didn't know what to do so I wrote Bill in a complete panic. He told me not to say anything to anyone and to go to Dumbledore the first day back at school and tell him everything that happened and to do what he told me to so that's what I did," Ginny said, still refusing to look up at her mother, afraid of what she might see.

"What happened when you saw Albus?" she asked quietly, emotionlessly.

"He told me of the Nobles' Suite, which is a room at Hogwarts that is only available to those of the nobility. It works much like the Room of Requirement. He arranged for me to meet my betrothed there one night shortly after school started for the winter term."

"And?"

"The heir was Draco Malfoy…"

"Draco... Malfoy..." Molly stumbled over the name. "You're _engaged_ to Draco _Malfoy_?"

"Actually…I'm married to Draco Malfoy…since yesterday…" Ginny trailed off, waiting for the imminent explosion of her mother.

"M... married..." Molly stuttered, "You can't possibly be married, you're too _young_ to get married, you're _not_ Catholic and everyone _knows_ the Nobility is Catholic in France. You can't get married, you're in love with Harry..." she began to ramble before sinking down onto the bed, "This _isn't_ happening..."

"I'm sixteen as of six days ago so technically I'm old enough plus the Queen gave her approval of the marriage, I converted a few days before my wedding and I haven't loved Harry for a long time Mum. I love Dra…Draco…" Ginny couldn't hold back the sob that came when she said his name that time and it took her a few minutes to collect herself once more. "I lo…love him, I _am_ married to him and I _am_ the Duchesse d'Orléans, even if he doesn't love me in return," she finished as she broke down once more, practically collapsing in on herself.

Molly stared at her daughter for a few moments, trying to process everything she just heard, before the simple sight of her daughter in pain had her across the room and gathering Ginny into her arms, rocking her like she used to do when Ginny was a little girl.

"How could he be so cruel, Mum? How could he make me love him like that if he never really meant it? If all he wanted was a wife to help him get his family lands and titles back why not just say so, why did he have to make me love him?" questioned Ginny as she clung to her mother.

"I don't know Sweetheart," Molly whispered, her heart breaking for her daughter, all the while she mentally planned the things she would love to do if she got her hands on... yes he was her son-in-law as much as that thought gave her pause. "But he's a fool not to love you."

"I didn't know where to go. I couldn't stay at the Palace, not with him there. I didn't even stay for my own reception. I couldn't bear to see him dance with…with _her_… Bill thought it best to bring me here because it was the safest place next to Hogwarts… We didn't mean to cause any problems. I'm sure I can go back to France if it's a problem with me being here. I'm sure the Queen could find a way to…"

"No," Molly interrupted quickly. "No Ginny, you don't have to go to France unless you want to. Honestly I'd rather have you here, with your family... if you want, we won't tell Ron about what happened, we'll have to tell your father but... he'll understand. It might not be easy at first, but with time, things will work out. We can't undo what has happened Gin, but the future will be what we make of it... Whatever you want, your father and I will support you."

"Mum the last thing either Dr…" Ginny had to stop and swallow back the tears that wanted to break forth at his name, "Draco or I need is Ron going off on him in the halls over this and it getting back to You-Know-Who that we're married. If word of our relationship gets out, Merlin only knows what will happen. Dra…Draco told me that You-Know-Who expects him to take the mark this Christmas, that's why he was so determined that we marry as soon as I was old enough to do so, so that he was already the Duc d'Orléans _before_ he was supposed to take the Dark Mark because there is no way his father will do to him what Abraxas did to Lucius."

"What did Abraxas do to Lucius?" Molly asked confused. "Ginny... maybe you need to explain everything you know, because it sounds like you know more about Lucius Malfoy than I do, and as far as I knew he was a Death Eater and planned to have Draco be one, and quite enjoyed his occupation so to speak..."

"Lucius never wanted to be a Death Eater Mum, he wasn't given a choice. Abraxas, who at one point in time was the heir to the title of Duc d'Orléans before joining You-Know-Who's ranks, sold his son into You-Know-Who's service when Lucius was an infant. Lucius didn't want that for his son, but knew that while Abraxas lived he couldn't out and out say that so he raised him to be the Death Eater in training that we've always believed him to be but he's never had any intention of taking the Mark. In fact he wants Harry to defeat You-Know-Who so that his father can finally be free of his servitude. Mum do you remember when I was visiting the twins at Easter?"

"Of course," she answered as part of her mind processed what she had just learned about the family she had always thought were Voldemort's most loyal.

"Lucius got me out of Diagon Alley Mum. He got into the twins' store and before either George or I even knew what was going on he had thrust a necklace, much like this one," she said holding her Fleur-di-Lys charm out towards her mother, "into my hand and told me to 'go to Draco' and the next thing I know, George and I are lying in a heap on the floor in some strange room with Bill standing over us. Shortly after that, Bill is taking me to Fleur who is putting me into a ball gown and taking me to Draco and introducing me to the Queen. If it wasn't for Lucius, I could have been killed in the raid on Diagon Alley."

"Merciful heavens," Molly breathed, suddenly wondering if she could convince her husband to actually be nice to Lucius in the future, when it wouldn't effect the other man's reputation and raise suspicion.

"So you see, my relationship with the Malfoys or even Draco's position as the Duc cannot get out, if it does we'll both be in danger and Ron knowing will only make matters worse," Ginny sighed.

"Then we certainly won't tell Ron, though I will mention to him that he needs to stop pushing you towards a relationship with Harry alright?" she asked as she thought of who could be told. "What if we told Hermione, and the rest of your brothers? Then you would have someone at school who cares about you..."

"I would really appreciate it if you would get him to stop pushing me at Harry and I could really use a friend my own age that I don't feel like is just being nice to me because she has to because she's one of the Queen's other ladies. As for telling my other brothers…" Ginny trailed off, biting her lip nervously. "They kinda already know."

"Okay, I'll deal with Ron, and we can tell Hermione, and they do?" she asked surprised.

"Well…Bill is my Musketeer guard so he goes with me everywhere and has been since the attack at Easter. Fred and George had to come and rescue me after I had a melt down after Narcissa refused to let Draco stay in my room after I showed up at the ball after the attack at Easter so they kind of found out about me and Draco that way. Bill also gave me away at my wedding yesterday, Percy, along with Draco's mother, lit the candles for our unity candle, Charlie did a reading and the twins were in attendance. I wish you and Dad could have been there. I wanted so much for Dad to give me away but I so afraid to tell you…"

Molly blinked a few times, before filing away the fact she needed to ask Bill how long he had been a Musketeer as well as interrogate her other sons as to how long they had known, but at the same time she could understand why they all stayed quiet... "It's alright Sweetheart, I understand why you didn't tell us. I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you and that you felt like you couldn't tell us..." she smiled sadly. "And who knows what tomorrow brings, your father may still get the chance to give you away to someone..."

"Give it two years and I'll be a free woman again," Ginny said sadly as she suddenly turned to the window as she tried valiantly to hold back the sob that was fighting for freedom only to lose the fight.

"Oh baby," Molly whispered as she pulled Ginny back towards her and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I wish I could take this pain from you, I could always go to France and give Draco Malfoy one of my infamous lectures of death as your brothers so lovingly refer to them..."

"I just wish it didn't hurt so much…I feel like my heart is broken into a thousand tiny little pieces and I don't know how to put it back together again."

Before Molly could say anything, there was a knock from the direction of the door, both looking up to see Hermione standing there. "I um... I was worried..." she explained simply.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny sniffled as she wiped her eyes only to find a handkerchief suddenly in front of her thanks to her mother, which she gratefully took and started using to wipe her eyes.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione spoke softly as she came into the room. "I'd ask if you were okay, but that would be rather silly wouldn't it... Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Be my friend?"

"Always," Hermione smiled before sitting down by Molly and Ginny. "So, wanna talk? I got this whole slew of Cadbury chocolate that I brought from home in my room, I can get it and we can have a girl's night..."

"I could so go for some chocolate," Ginny said. "Mum would you let Bill know what's going on?"

"Sure," Molly agreed as she carefully pulled herself away from Ginny and stood up. "Do you guys want anything? How does cottage pie sound for dinner?"

"Wonderful. I've missed your cottage pie so much," Ginny admitted.

"Then cottage pie it shall be," Molly smiled. "Which I better send someone out to get the supplies," she laughed, "I think I'll drag Ron and Harry to the market with me, get Remus to come along,"

"Thanks Mum…"

"You're welcome. Have fun girls," Molly smiled before turning and making her way from the room.

"So," Hermione began. "Want me to run downstairs, get the chocolate and something to drink, and then come back up?"

"Would you mind? I don't really want to run into Sirius or even Ron or Harry right now and Bill will just get upset if sees that I've been crying," Ginny said. "He worries about me enough as it is."

"Not a problem," she smiled, "Be right back," she continued before quickly making her way out of the room, returning not a minute later actually. "I love being able to apparate."

"You're as bad as the twins you know that right," Ginny giggled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hermione giggled. "So, we have chocolate," she held up a bag, "And I brought soda from home..."

"The two things that are a girl's best friend and yet play havoc with her figure," Ginny mused.

"That is true," Hermione nodded, "So we'll moan about our figures later," she laughed as she sat down and handed a soda to Ginny.

"I have to admit that is one thing about Hogwarts robes and the Queen's preferred style of dress. They both tend to hide one's figure quite nicely so one doesn't have to worry if you're not the ideal body type since with typical wizards robes they hide everything from the shoulders down and these dresses tend to hide everything from the chest down," Ginny observed.

"That is true," Hermione nodded, "Which reminds me, you look great, and really comfortable."

"Thank you. We had the choice of what we wanted to wear. We could dress like this or we could wear Muggle clothes, whichever we felt more comfortable in," Ginny shrugged.

"Nice," Hermione nodded. "Were they Muggle style like you see here in England, where the wizards seem to have no idea what fashion is?"

"No the ladies in waiting all had a decent sense of style if they chose to wear Muggle attire it was fashionable French attire but we usually stuck to the simple dresses unless we were actually going out into Paris or something which honestly didn't happen all that often."

"I've always wanted to go to France," Hermione confided. "I mean, I was there for Bill and Fleur's wedding with Viktor, but that's not quite the same you know?

"Well, maybe if Harry manages to kill off the Dark Lord in the next couple of years you'll get your wish," Ginny said quietly.

"Maybe," Hermione nodded. "So... what's going on?" she asked after a moment.

"I need your help Hermione."

"You always have it."

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. You can't speak of it to anyone other than me. If word of what I'm about to tell you got to the Dark Lord…more than just my life would be in danger."

"Okay," she nodded. "Not a word to anyone."

"I'm married to Draco Malfoy. I'm the Duchesse d'Orléans…"

"Draco's nobility? Draco's your husband?" Hermione shook her head slightly. "Merciful Merlin, your brother would have a heart attack if he knew, but I'm so not telling him..."

"Yes well, turns out he's also the lying bastard we always thought he was and was just using me to get what he wanted and plans to set me aside in two years when Fleur's younger sister is old enough to marry," Ginny said, determinedly wiping away a tear, she was _not_ going to cry anymore damn it. "I need you to help me avoid him as much as possible."

"Okay," Hermione agreed quickly, "Does this mean I can hit him again?"

"If he does something to deserve it then by all means. We need to act as if nothing has changed Hermione. The Dark Lord can not find out that Draco is not a faithful servant," Ginny said.

"Alright," Hermione nodded. "So... what happens now? I mean we keep everything quiet, but what happens in regards to the fact you're married and a duchesse and everything, do you know?"

"Well, I'm still going to be living in Gryffindor Tower, much to Bill's annoyance but if I suddenly up and move out of the Tower and into private rooms that's just going to raise far too many questions and Professor Dumbledore agrees, even though Bill doesn't. I've told Bill to tell Queen Louise that I'll be at all the functions required of me as the Duchesse d'Orléans but as far as my marriage goes, it ended before it ever began. Draco saw to that when he gave Gabrielle the lock of his hair," Ginny shrugged.

"Bastard," Hermione muttered. "Well, if you want, if you teach me I'd be glad to come to any functions you have to attend so you're not alone... And Bill will learn to deal."

"I would so appreciate it if you would Hermione. I could have used you at Easter when I got thrust into a Ball after barely surviving a Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley. And it's Bill's job to worry about me and he shouldn't have to deal as you put it. Didn't you wonder even the tiniest bit about his wedding?"

"You mean the fact your parents and Ron weren't there?"

"There are things about Bill that my parents didn't know until today, his marriage to Fleur being one of them. Fleur is the daughter of the Vicomté de Chagny and one of the Queen's Ladies in Waiting. Bill is also one of her most trusted and faithful guards. For your sake, so that you wouldn't have to carry around the burden of keeping such a secret, Bill chose to marry in a simple suit instead of his uniform."

"Oh," Hermione nodded slowly, "Wow... I'll have to thank them I guess for thinking of that. Viktor did mention something about nobility but Fred and George were distracting me from paying complete attention at the time..."

"Bill will be returning to Hogwarts with me Hermione…"

"Okay then," she nodded. "I'm assuming we won't see him all that much..."

"You won't see him but he'll be there. Wherever I am, he'll be. Think of him as my shadow."

Hermione smiled, nodding slowly, "I had this song pop into my head called 'Me and My Shadow'," she giggled.

"Want to come shopping with me when we go to Diagon Alley after we get our letters?" asked Ginny hoping to change the subject. "I've suddenly got an urge to spend my husband's money."

"Sure," Hermione grinned as she laughed. "Besides it would be fun to do shopping just us girls for once."

"Yes it would and it will be nice to have new robes and books for once as well. Add to that the look on Ron's face when he sees them," Ginny giggled.

"That will be priceless, I'll have to have Colin nearby," Hermione agreed. "Do you know what your O.W.L.s were yet?"

"I got an O in Arithmancy, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration, and an E in Ancient Runes, Potions and History of Magic."

"Nice," Hermione nodded. "Do you know which ones you want to study for your N.E.W.T.s?"

"I was thinking of focusing on Herbology, Charms and Potions. Before the chaos of my last year I was thinking of going to medical school and since I don't see my marriage continuing past my graduation from Hogwarts I don't see why I can't still work towards that."

"That makes sense. And you would be a wonderful Medi-Witch," she smiled at her friend.

"Well I have to do something with my life right? Not everyone's lucky enough to be gifted with a life of luxury and leisure like the Malfoys."

"Very true," Hermione nodded. "Though I'm sure that you're going to get some sort of settlement in the divorce so... you might have a life of luxury and leisure if you wanted it," she pointed out gently.

"I don't want anything more from the Malfoys quite honestly Hermione. I think the heartache Draco's caused me is more than enough."

"I'm sorry Gin," Hermione whispered. "More chocolate?" she offered, really having no idea how to help her friend.

"Thanks," Ginny said reaching out and taking the offered chocolate.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday August 17th, 1997  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**The South Wing – Appartement du Duc d'Orléans  
><strong>**2:47 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing softly, Louise made her way down the halls of the South Wing towards the apartment belonging to her cousin, and his new wife who was apparently in London. Looking up at André as he walked beside her, she sighed once more before looking the way they were going.

After receiving the letter from Bill the day before, André had ordered Étienne to keep Draco in the château no matter what, which apparently had led to Draco being locked in his apartments, while André had come to inform her of what had happened, arriving just before Fleur, who had told her tale about Gabrielle and her time with Bill. Since then, Louise had been spending her time trying to figure out what exactly was going on with the Vicomté de Chagny and his youngest daughter, as well as contacting Albus Dumbledore to discuss the protection of Ginny once the school year started, as well as any requests the older wizard had. Fortunately, surprisingly, Dumbledore had very few. The main one being that she speak with Draco about not pressing Ginny or harassing her after he had already caused her so much pain, which was going to be quite the conversation with her cousin she knew... Finally though, she knew she had just about put it off as long as possible, and made her way to Draco.

When they reached the doors of the apartment, André reached up and rapped his knuckled against the door twice, before it opened to reveal Étienne.

"My Queen," he bowed as she inclined her head in response. "He's in the salon."

"Thank you," she replied before moving past him, leaving André to speak with Étienne as she moved to the salon.

When she entered the doorway of the salon, Louise smiled sadly at the sight of Draco pacing the room, very much like one of the tigers tended to do when it was agitated about something... shaking her head to rid herself of that particular image, she focused solely on her cousin. "Drac?"

"Dora?" Draco said spinning to face her. "What the hell is going on? Where's Ginny?"

"Why don't we sit down Drac," she countered softly as she moved towards one of the couches.

"I don't _want_ to sit down Dora, I want to know where my _wife_ is," Draco growled in frustration.

"Sit down Draconis," she ordered in her 'no nonsense, don't make me cut off your head' voice, and waited until Draco reluctantly sat down. "Now then," she continued softly. "I'd rather not have you ready to race towards that door until I'm finished alright?" she asked, but continued on before giving him a chance to actually respond. "Ginny is in London."

"_What_?" he demanded.

"That would be my initial thought as well," she agreed, keeping the chuckle to herself. "First though, does anyone have a lock of your hair? Anyone at all? And is there any way someone could have _gotten_ a lock of your hair?"

"A lock of my hair?" asked Draco in confusion. "The only person I could think of would be my mother from when I was a baby, you know the whole first hair cut business you women have, other than that, whenever I get my haircut I burn what's cut off. I know what can be done with a person's cast off hair remember. Why?"

"Hmm," she mused, more to herself as a thought entered her head. "Alright, I'm going to ask you something flat out, and just so you know, I don't believe this. But..." she shrugged slightly. "Have you been using Ginny merely to obtain the title, and plan to divorce her and marry Gabrielle Delacour when she is sixteen? Did you give her a lock of your hair as proof of your promise?" she asked, rather bluntly she knew.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that because I don't think I heard you correctly the first time," countered Draco in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm afraid you did," she answered, having no desire to repeat it again. She'd done it enough times in disbelief that morning to Aleksander, André, and later Nikolay when he had popped in for a few minutes to see what was going on.

"There is no way in hell I would ever, _ever_ do that to Ginny. When I named her as my intended it was with the purest of intentions Dora. I have been in love with Ginny for as long as I can remember, Blaise can attest to that fact, and I would in no way use her in the fashion in which you describe. I would sooner give up everything I have than hurt her like that and there is no way I would ever even conceive of leaving her for that no good, conniving little, backstabbing social climber and there is no way this is side of heaven or hell I would have given her a lock of my hair."

"That's kind of what I figured," she smiled, before leaning forward slightly, "And unfortunately, that is what Ginny believes."

"What? How? How in the world would she get a stupid notion like that?"

"Gabrielle managed to get into her rooms before the wedding and informed Fleur of that information, and went on to say I approved of it," Louise began.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Draco cursed as he practically leapt from his spot, his fist suddenly flying through the French doors that separated the sitting room he was currently in with another smaller room before he seemed to deflate in on himself as he collapsed to the floor in amongst the glass debris, his back to the wall. "That would explain why she suddenly showed up at the reception and why after Ginny vanished she was practically hanging off me all night."

Louise remained silent through his outburst; save for waving her hand to indicate everything was fine when André and Étienne appeared in the doorway, then both quickly disappeared. "Yes, it most certainly would," she agreed softly. "Ginny left for London, William escorted her to somewhere safe and has been with her since except for a brief period of time when he returned here for a change of clothes for both of them for last night. Fleur and the other girls are gathering some things for Ginny and Fleur is going to take them to her later, wherever they are she has access as William's wife. I'm sorry I didn't come speak to you sooner, but I was busy trying to get things arranged in regards to her detail, discussions with Dumbledore, and trying to figure out exactly what was going on..."

"I want to see her… I _need_ to see her to…to explain…"

"Unfortunately, I don't see how that will even be possible until you are both at Hogwarts. And I have already had a request from Dumbledore that I speak to you in regards to your time at Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore _cannot_ prevent me from seeing _my_ wife Dora," Draco argued.

"He asked that you avoid purposely seeking her out," she spoke as if she hadn't heard him. "For _her_ sake Drac. She's got her heart broken, seeing you constantly will only make it worse. And right now, I don't think there is any way you can just walk up to her and convince her that none of what she believes is true... I'm not saying give up on her, I'm just saying..." she paused as she thought, "Try writing her, not constantly but regularly, and let her set the pace. She loves you, I know she does, and that is what is killing her so much, if I know her at all..."

"She loves me so much she could think so little of me that I would purposely do something so cruel to her?"

"I don't know Drac," Louise answered honestly. "She's young, so are you... People make mistakes when they are young... and if you point out the fact you're two months older than me, I'll hit you."

"I finally had her," he laughed derisively, "The girl of my dreams. And thanks to my _mother_, my wife hates me," he said, throwing a shard of glass against the opposite wall, not even feeling it when it sliced into his hand.

"Draconis," Louise hissed when she immediately saw the blood, quickly rising and hurrying towards him as she reached down and tore the bottom of her skirt. "This isn't doing anyone _any_ good," she continued as she grabbed his wrist and wrapped the cloth around his hand a few times.

"Well, what exactly would you like me to do Dora? I'm supposed to be enjoying my honeymoon with my wife on our estates and yet that's not exactly possible since she's thousands of miles away across the English Channel," Draco growled.

"You let it go," she countered softly. "You can't change things Draco, what's done is done. Let me try to contact her, let me start and I'll try to make her understand I knew nothing about this, put at least part of Gabrielle's story to its timely end. And once you're back at Hogwarts, you don't follow her, don't press her, but you can write her. Let her come to you... right now she's too lost in her own pain to believe anything you might say. She'll hear what you say and not believe it because Gabrielle has her so confused and lost that she probably doesn't even know up from down, left from right. She's agreed to come back to France for any official purpose; she's not cutting off all ties... that's cause for hope..."

"And her parents? I'm sure once they find out they'll poison her against me…"

"Then that will be one more hurdle we may have to cross," she nodded, "But if you truly love her Drac, you have to try, no matter what lies in your path. Don't give upon love, you have a chance to have what every noble dreams of, to marry the person they love, and you have done that... don't let it go without a fight."

"I make no promises Dora other than I will try," Draco sighed.

"That's all anyone can ask," she nodded before stepping back. "If you want to talk, or simply need a distraction, you know where to find me... something tells me that you would rather be alone right now..."

"I would rather be with my wife but since I have no say in the matter…"

"I'm sorry Drac, but we don't even honestly know where she is at..." Louise sighed. "Merely that she is in London and safe, I imagine it is some place that is part of Dumbledore's Order..."

"If you don't mind Dora, I think I'm going to lie down for a while. I barely got any sleep for worrying last night," Draco said as he pushed himself to his feet, using the wall for support.

"Of course," she nodded. "I'm here if you need me Drac," she continued softly before turning and heading towards the doorway, 'sleep well' was definitely not the sentiment for the occasion...

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday August 20th, 1997  
><strong>**London, England  
><strong>**Diagon Alley  
><strong>**Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour  
><strong>**3:21 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So did you enjoy yourself?" asked Ginny as she and Hermione waited for their sundaes to be delivered.

"You have _no_ idea," Hermione laughed. "I can't believe you just spent all that on me! I can't believe I have so many books that are just begging to be read, and paper and the outfit, Merlin's blood Ginny, I can't believe you actually bought some of those, did you even notice how much they cost? Although I am so planning on wearing that pink one for my birthday dinner with Viktor, it kind of reminds me of the dress I wore to the Yule Ball," she smiled to herself. "And I can't wait to see Ron's face when he see it," she laughed.

"Are you forgetting what I told you a few days ago Mione? You saw the way they acted in Gringotts, not to mention the vault itself. Believe it or not, that's only a part of the money, the rest of it's in France, and that money is only meant for D and I, not even his parents are allowed to touch it because of the fact that D is the rightful heir by law and my connection to him. If you think that dress was nice, just wait until you see what I have planned for you yet…" countered Ginny, her words trailing off as their sundaes arrived.

"Suddenly I'm wondering if I should be afraid," Hermione giggled before taking a bite of her sundae once their deliverer was gone.

"Well, you're not going back on your word are you? You are still going to come with me to any balls or anything that I may have to attend right?" asked Ginny worriedly, afraid that Hermione might have changed her mind.

"Of course I am," Hermione countered. "No panicking about things like that, I'll be forced to smack you with this spoon," she threatened as she waved the spoon.

"Okay…good because I've already got your dress picked out and it's being made for you for the winter ball. I am not having done to you what happened to me at Easter. And Viktor is just going to die when he sees you. If he isn't down on his knees proposing to you I'm going to have to smack him senseless," commented Ginny.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped. "But... we're not ready for that step; I want to go to do further education if I can... which reminds me have you ever noticed how few colleges there are in the wizarding world? And he's busy with Quidditch..." she trailed off. "Now you've got me thinking about marriage! You evil, evil, girl."

"And who said you can't have a long engagement?" asked Ginny. "Trust me I know all about the dangers of rushing into things…"

"True," Hermione nodded. "Okay, new topic! So... what should we do when we get back to the house to torture Ron?"

"Unshrink all our stuff?" giggled Ginny. "That will annoy him for sure. Not to mention the fact that just seeing Artemis here will annoy him. I wonder what Artemis will make of Pig? Dinner most likely," she laughed as she stroked the feathers of her new owl.

"Oh that's the truth; I think Crookshanks has often wondered if Pig wasn't dinner..." Hermione laughed.

"It'll be nice to ride the Express back to school. I missed riding it home last year," Ginny mused as she noticed an owl make its way towards her brother who was sitting at the table just beside them.

"It was lonely without you," Hermione nodded. "Ron was pissed that you got to do the whole trip with all your brothers and he wasn't invited, I sort of _accidentally_ hit him with my bag when I was getting up at one point."

"If only that were the case. I actually went straight from the castle to the palace believe it or not. Except for Bill, the only time I saw any of my brothers was when they came to visit me," Ginny shrugged.

"That stinks," she smiled sadly. "Maybe this year you can do that, if things haven't gotten out of hand or something you know?"

"Ginny," Bill appeared next to them, glancing towards Hermione before focusing solely on his sister. "A letter just arrived for you, not from him," he added quickly.

"Then who…"

"Isidora," he answered, mentally frowning over calling the Queen by her birth name, but it was the best way to refer to her without drawing undo attention.

"Oh…"

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned, having no clue who 'Isidora' was since Ginny hadn't spoken of anyone really except Draco, the Queen, and mention of other Ladies but never by name; and of course Gabrielle.

"Bill…I don't know if I can read this…not here at any rate…"

"Then it can wait until we're back," he nodded, "I just wanted to let you know, in case you had wanted to read it right away," he explained softly.

"And find out she hates me? I'd rather do that in private, Bill," commented Ginny.

"She doesn't hate you, Gin," he countered gently.

"We should probably head back anyway," Ginny said. "Mum will probably be worried sick."

"Alright," Bill nodded as he glanced at Hermione, the other girl already gathering her stuff before moving around to link her arm with Ginny's once she was standing as well, but she otherwise remained quiet, there as support, but obviously really having no idea exactly how she could help.

"Okay, I'm ready," Ginny sighed."

Bill nodded before the trio quietly made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and he asked Tom for a private room with a Floo access, then using the same powder they had used to come from France, he led the three of them back to Grimmauld Place.

"Come with me?" asked Ginny quietly once they were back inside the house.

"Of course," Hermione agreed.

Ginny made her way upstairs to her room, Hermione not that far behind her and closing the door behind them, as Ginny removed her summer cloak and laid it and her purchases on her bed before pulling her wand out and quickly casting a spell so that her empire waist top quickly lengthened out into the full length dress it normally was and Ginny stepped out of her jeans before she retrieved her letter from the pocket of her summer cloak. Walking over to the window seat she curled up in the corner and began to read.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I'm sorry this has taken a few days to get to you, but I did not want to put pressure on you by sending you a letter when you had only just arrived and everything had just happened. I know, I'm probably the last person that you want to be hearing from, save perhaps for your husband, but I thought it best that I write to you. I want you to know a few things, and I understand that you might not believe them at first, if I were in your place I would be doubtful as well._

_My dearest girl, I did not know anything in regards to Gabrielle's claims. Yes, I know of them now, from Fleur telling me what happened in your chambers before the wedding, but I did not know prior. Her claim that her father had come to me and I had verified this story that Draco was marrying you simply for the title, and he planned to marry Gabrielle later… it is merely a story. I would never have agreed to Draco's pledge for your hand if I had known. I will not deny that the Vicomté de Chagny came to me following Draco's announcement and tried to convince me to take away my approval, but he failed. I have never believed that Gabrielle deserved to become the Duchesse d'Orléans, or that she would be a good match for Draco, and to be honest, I would have been hard pressed to give my support had it been her that he requested my approval of so many months ago._

_I will not try to persuade you that he did not do the things you believe of him; for I know that it is likely my word would not be enough to persuade you. I can merely tell you that I never lied to you my dear friend, I believed, as did you, that he loves you and not Gabrielle, that he chose you because he loves you. And I believe that Gabrielle is lost, she wants him and would do anything to get him, even if it meant lying. But again, I know that my word will not be enough to convince you, nor do I expect it to be. I merely hope that with time, you and I might be able to be friends as we had become. I miss you Ginny, all of us do, and no I'm not talking about Draco, I'm talking about Fleur, Bella, Anastasie, Rina, Rose, and Marie. You were one of us, not because of your place as the future Duchesse, but because of who you are, we all love you like a sister, and when you're ready, if you are ready, we shall be here waiting with open arms, not for the Duchesse d'Orléans, but for Ginny, our Ginny who would sit with us in the Ménagerie with a lioness cub in her lap without fear, who would put up with Rose's incessant desire to play card games and sit for Rina's pictures, taking Anastasie's teasing and yes, giving back just as good whenever the mood struck you. No matter what tomorrow brings, know that the seven of us will always be there if you need us, do not hesitate to contact one or all of us, and we'll be there._

_I will not ramble on; I know that you are no doubt very busy getting ready for your return to Hogwarts, and settling back in. I just... I wanted to write at least once, whatever happens now will be in your hands, but please, do not hesitate to write to me or any of the other girls if you want to. While Draco is 'my cousin' you are my friend and companion first, you know more about me than even he._

_I pray that you are well, and if not happy per se, you are at least working towards your happiness._

_Yours always_

_Isidora_

When Ginny finished reading she let her hand with the letter fall to her lap.

"Gin?" Hermione asked softly, "You okay?"

"I'm fine Hermione, I'm just not quite sure what to make of this letter is all," Ginny sighed.

"Want to talk about it? Or just have a distraction and say go pick on the youngest of your brothers?"

"Here," Ginny said holding out the letter towards Hermione.

Hermione took it and quickly read the letter over before setting it aside as she looked back up at Ginny, "She seems to really care about you... I take it she's France's queen?"

"Yes. She's the Queen I've been referring to."

"Do you believe her?" she asked softly.

"About what? About Draco? About Gabrielle's claims being nothing more than a lie and her not knowing about it? About me still being welcome there?"

"Any, all," Hermione shrugged.

"A part of me wants to believe her about Draco not being involved with Gabrielle because he seemed so genuine all the time we spent together but Gabrielle was so convincing and sure of herself. As for whether the Queen knew, I believe her when she says she knew nothing of this. If she approved of Gabrielle she would have her as one of her own Ladies in Waiting. I know she says I'm still welcome at Court but honestly I don't know if I'd feel comfortable being there. Too many memories of me and Draco."

"Then you don't have to go to the Court," Hermione nodded, "I also didn't get the impression she was insisting on you coming, merely asking that you keep in touch when you're ready... As for everything with Draco and Gabrielle, right now it's still new Gin, maybe down the road you'll be able to look at everything with eyes not so clouded by hurt and see things that you aren't seeing. But no matter what happens, I'm here for you, okay?"

"Okay. Let's go pester Ron and Harry," Ginny suggested, changing the subject.

"Deal," Hermione grinned, "So how should we pester them? Have a fashion show and you can purposely mention how Viktor is going to propose?"

"Deal," Ginny smiled.

"So, pick an outfit my dear co-conspirator, and we can have fun."

"Go with the pink…" Ginny trailed off as she stood up.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone,**

**Hope everyone enjoyed their double chapters the other day. Sorry for not posting yesterday but had a busy couple of days. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! You know who you are and I love everyone of you. Cookies to everyone who reviewed. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday December 3rd, 1997  
><strong>**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
><strong>**The Corridor between the Dungeons and the Entrance Hall  
><strong>**4:08 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The fall had passed rather quietly for Ginny, school had started and she threw herself into her studies. Her time was spent almost entirely with Hermione when she wasn't in class, the two most often found either in the library, the Common Room, or the Room of Requirement. Hermione had been named Head Girl, but had chosen to not have Ginny there too often considering the fact her fellow Head, Blaise, just happened to be a good friend of Draco's, and Hermione wasn't about to tempt fate. So far things had gone well, Hermione had managed to keep Ginny and Draco from running into each other, though that hadn't been quite too hard since Draco seemed to not be even attempting to run into Ginny, though that didn't keep him from staring at her longingly from across the room at meals. Ginny had been receiving one letter a week from him every week on Saturday mornings, though so far Ginny hadn't even been able to bring herself to read them.

She had written to Louise and Fleur in time, the latter more than the former, but she had kept the lines open. She knew that Louise was pregnant, though that was an announcement that had even made the Daily Prophet, but Louise had written her first to let her know before it became public knowledge. Ginny and Hermione were both expected in France Christmas morning so they could attend the Winter Ball that night, Louise easily gave her blessing for Ginny to bring a companion. Outside of that though, the knowledge of Ginny's place in France had remained a well-kept secret, the only people in England who knew were Blaise and Draco of course, the Weasleys minus Ron, and a few of the higher members of the Order who were in the know so they could help keep her safe.

It was the first week of December, and school would be ending for the holidays two weeks from Saturday, so with finals fast coming, Ginny had stayed after class in Potions for a brief period of time to talk to Professor Snape, which she hadn't exactly been thrilled about since he still treated most all Gryffindors rather horribly, but she needed the advice so… as a result she hadn't met up with Hermione as she usually had done by then, and she was in a bit of a hurry to catch up with her friend.

"Bloody hell," Ginny cursed quietly as Pansy and her cronies crashed into her and knocked all of her books and papers out of her hands.

"Watch where you're going Weaselette," Pansy snarled as she turned to sneer at Ginny. "You're in snake territory now," she continued as someone else drew their wand and cast a quiet spell in Ginny's direction causing Ginny's bag to split along the bottom seam and spill it's entire contents all over the corridor floor.

"Rien de dieu…fils d'une chienne…" Ginny rattled off along with a number of other rather colour phrases, as she knelt down to start collecting her belongings. (God damn…son of a bitch…)

As luck, or fate, would have it, Draco and Blaise happened to walk up to the hall at the same time as all of this was happening, both stopping in surprise. "Well," Blaise prompted as he looked quickly at Draco, "You going to do something?"

"I'm supposed to keep my distance remember," he countered. "Besides, I highly doubt she would welcome my help."

"Oh for heaven's sake Drac, helping her now wouldn't be a bad thing, it might make her begin to look at you differently," Blaise shot back, but seeing that he wasn't about to move he huffed a frustrated sigh and threw his things at Draco before stalking towards the group. "Parkinson, back off," he growled at Pansy as he drew close to where Ginny knelt.

Kneeling down he picked up one of her books and handed it to her, "Hey Gin," he whispered once Pansy and her minions were gone.

"Slytherins are all bloody the same. Spoiled, selfish, arrogant as all get out…" Ginny grumbled as she reached out and took the book being held out to her before reaching out to pick up her scattered quills.

"Glad to hear you have such high opinions of my housemates," he teased as he picked up a few more loose items, "Though honestly the majority of them deserve that," he chuckled as he turned his attention to quickly fixing her bag.

"You shouldn't be helping me, I'm a Weasley little Gryffindor remember," Ginny said taking her bag back and stuffing everything haphazardly back inside before getting back up and turning around, intent on walking away, knowing Bill wasn't that far away.

"I like to think we established a small friendship too, Gin," Blaise called softly, before looking around the corridor, "Take care of her since the idiot I call a friend won't..." he spoke quietly, hoping Bill, who he knew had to be near would hear, though he definitely didn't expect a response, nor was he disappointed when he didn't get one.

"You barely know me Blaise," Ginny said turning around slowly.

"Time doesn't make a friendship Gin, and yes we barely had time to know one another, but I still care about you, respect you, and only want the best for you in this life."

"Then if you insist on this conversation I suggest we go somewhere a little less public so that word doesn't spread to those best left in the dark, don't you agree?"

"True, but I wasn't insisting on a conversation Gin, merely trying to make my point clear that you still do have friends. If you want to talk, then by all means I'll happily follow you, if you don't... I'm not forcing you."

"What is it with men, Slytherin men in particular, always talking in bloody riddles?" Ginny said throwing her hands up in frustration.

"It's something Snape drills into our brain," Blaise chuckled.

"Well, I'm sick of it!"

"Honestly, so am I," Blaise nodded.

"Would you just _stop_ already," snapped Ginny in frustration. "I have had the day from hell thanks to _your_ head of house and _your_ fellow housemates. If you want to talk _without_ me killing you, then I suggest we go somewhere else and _you_ stop talking in riddles."

"Okay," he held up his hands. "Just, you ever want to talk, you know where to find me okay?" he offered before turning and making his way to where Draco stood in the shadows of a side hall. Once he was actually in the hall out of Ginny's sight, he grabbed his stuff then smacked Draco rather roughly over the back of his head, "Idiot."

"What is it with the men in my life?" grumbled Ginny as she turned and made her way from the dungeons towards the library.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday December 21st, 1997  
><strong>**England  
><strong>**Voldemort's Current Location  
><strong>**12:00 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Voldemort smiled as he watched his newest follower return to the gathering of other Death Eaters, holding onto his arm, the knowledge of the man's pain only making it more enjoyable to him. He had been quiet for some time, making plans, the first major plan at the moment wasn't Harry Potter, instead it was finishing what he had started so long before, the destruction of France and Navarre, his desire to slowly torture the girl who had escaped him sixteen years prior had only increased upon learning she was carrying an heir. It would be such sweet revenge to destroy that kingdom's belief system when they lost their beloved queen and the heir they had been hoping for for sixteen years.

And what better way, then through the final new member to be initiated tonight. It was no secret that the young Malfoy had spent time in France growing up, so he might reclaim his place as the Duc d'Orléans, a close friend of their young queen, and through Draco he would gain access to the brat, and then he could simply see Draco on the throne and be able to control France through him.

Smirking he looked out at those gathered, knowing that every other man and woman had come and been given their marks, only the boy remained. And yet... the boy wasn't there... curious...

"Lucius," Voldemort called as he sought out the blonde man.

"My Lord," Lucius said as he stepped forward, bowing low.

"Where is your son?" he asked simply. "He should be here, should he not?"

Lucius knew he could not tell the Dark Lord the truth about his son's whereabouts, and not just for Draco's sake, nor the Queen's but for the sake of his daughter-in-law as well, despite the issues she may be having with his son, if the truth of Ginny's union with his son was known to the Dark Lord, her life would be in even greater danger than his son's thanks to his Lord's recent discovery of her family lineage. The longer Lucius held out in answer, the greater the pain he felt, thanks to a spell placed upon him by the Dark Lord shortly after his return to England after Draco and Ginny's wedding. If he tried to lie to the Dark Lord, either blatantly or through an act of omission, the spell would cause him unimaginable pain. The longer he tried the fight it, the greater the pain became, eventually sending him crashing to his hands and knees before the Dark Lord. "He is in France, my Lord," he ground out finally.

"France?" Voldemort questioned as he looked at the man, "What pray tell is he doing in France? He was to come receive his mark before laying claim to the title I believe..."

"He was, my Lord, but my son had other plans it seems…"

"Oh? Do tell," he ordered.

"He has laid claim to the title this past summer. He is the Duc d'Orléans…he will not serve…"

"What!" Voldemort roared, casting crucio spells on everyone present in his anger, though the majority of his anger fell on Lucius. After everyone had been brought to their knees, he finally relented as he focused on Lucius. "So, Draco is the new Duc... That required his marriage, did it not? When did he marry?" he asked rather conversationally.

"Summer…my Lord…" Lucius managed through his renewed pain.

"And you chose not to say anything. How very naughty of you Lucius," he shook his head, "It must have been near the time Isidora wed I imagine..."

"About a month after, my Lord. He had to wait for his bride to reach sixteen…"

"Oh? Well then, quite young this bride of his isn't she... some French noble I imagine?"

"A French noble of English birth my Lord…"

"English?" he turned to look at Lucius rather quickly. "Just exactly _who_ did Draconis marry Lucius?"

Lucius grimaced at the thought of having to name his son's bride, knowing he was practically signing his own son's death warrant and his daughter-in-law into slavery to the man he called master. "It is the very girl you seek, my Lord. Ginevra Weasley, her Grace, the Duchesse d'Orléans."

"Weasley," Voldemort chuckled "Well, well, well, things are certainly getting interesting," he smiled. "You are dismissed, nothing you have seen here is so be spoken of, even amongst yourselves," he ordered those gathered, "You, you shall stay," he focused on Lucius. Shortly thereafter everyone save Lucius and Wormtail had vanished, looking at the shorter man Voldemort nodded, "Summon Snape, tell him I need him to brew me a potion, but he doesn't need to know what happened tonight that he missed."

"Of course my Lord," Wormtail nodded before hurrying off.

Turning his attention back to Lucius, Voldemort smiled, "Come Lucius, I have a few plans for you, you've kept your silence for far too long..."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday December 23rd, 1997  
><strong>**Hogsmeade, England  
><strong>**Madame Alexandra's Dress Shop  
><strong>**10:24 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione were making their way out of the shop, after having picked up their dresses for the Winter Ball the following evening.

"I'm seriously thinking about it," Hermione nodded. "Do I even _want_ to ask what this cost?"

"Nope. This doesn't even include the jewellery I have planned to go with it. That will be delivered tomorrow," Ginny replied.

"Oh Gods," Hermione moaned, "You're spoiling me for all future people who buy me clothes you realize."

"Oh I think Viktor can handle it," Ginny giggle as they stepped out onto the street, nearly colliding with someone. "Oh excuse me," she apologized, looking up only to discover that the person she nearly walked into was in fact her father-in-law. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, I didn't see you there…"

"It's quite alright Miss Weasley, no harm done," Lucius replied, keeping his gaze firmly on Ginny, trying to fight the effects of the potion they'd forced on him moments before they'd forced him into the Floo point. "I suggest you and your friend hurry on back to the castle, you never know who you might meet out here," he said, nodding to Ginny before stepping around her and continuing on down the street.

Ginny got the strangest feeling that Lucius was trying to tell her something with his last comment but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked concerned before yelling from down the street drew her attention and she saw Harry and Ron racing down the street, casting spells at a number of Death Eaters. "Ginny, get inside," she nodded towards the store they had just left, "I'm going to help Ron and Harry..."

"Hermione…" Ginny called after the other girl as she watched her friend run into the middle of the fight. She was about to chase after her until she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Gin," Bill spoke softly, "Let's get you to safety first..."

"Bill this is _Harry and_ _Ron_ we're talking about here. You _know_ what they're like," Ginny argued as she allowed Bill to lead her back towards the store, neither one noticing Lucius making his way back towards them. "They're going to _act_ first and then _maybe_ think later. They're going to get themselves killed _before_ they can be of any use to Dumbledore."

"She's absolutely right you know," Lucius observed. "I would be more than happy to stay with young Ginevra while you go after the others," he offered as he stopped next to them.

"Mr. Malfoy... I'm afraid I couldn't..." Bill began to argue. "Besides, aren't you here on _business_?" he glanced towards the fighting pointedly.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley, I have no knowledge of what is going on here. My guess is it's a group of new initiates eager to test out their skills in battle. I'm sure my son would entrust his wife to my care for the few minutes that it would take you to ensure the safety of her friend," Lucius said.

"While your son might, my Queen wouldn't, so I possibly couldn't take you up on your offer Mr. Malfoy..." Bill countered.

"Bill, I'll be fine," Ginny piped up; turning to face Bill so she was standing between the two men. "Mr. Malfoy rescued me from Diagon Alley at Easter, what's to say he won't protect me now? Go help the others. Please?"

"Ginny..." he began to argue, before stopping at the look on her face. "Fine, fine, I'll go, I'll check on them, but people from the Order or Aurors should be here by now anyway... I can't believe you have me so wrapped around your little finger," he sighed.

"Thank you," Ginny said, leaning up and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"You're welcome," he answered with a sigh before quickly hurrying off to check on his brother and the other two.

Once Bill was out of sight, Lucius stepped closer behind Ginny, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket, one that was heavily laced with a potion not unlike the Muggle chloroform. Before Ginny could react, Lucius' hand with the handkerchief had slipped around and covered her mouth, "Forgive me, my dear," he whispered in her ear as he felt her body go limp against his chest, quickly picking her up before she collapsed to the ground and making his way up the street a short way before stepping through a door that opened to allow him entry.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday December 23rd, 1997  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**The Château de Versailles  
><strong>**Salon d'Apollon  
><strong>**11:47 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You look tired Dora," Fleur spoke softly as she sat down in a chair across from Louise.

"I'm five months pregnant Fleur, I'm not sleeping well," she shrugged. "Too much on my mind, add to that planning for the Winter Ball," she sighed.

"True, true," Fleur agreed. "Have you heard from Ginny?" she asked softly.

"To my knowledge she is still coming, and bringing a companion, I believe William said it was young Miss Granger, Viktor Krum's love..."

"Hermione," Fleur nodded, "Very smart that one, and no doubt she has already studied everything she could get her hands on about Court."

"That is good," Louise nodded, "It will be good to see her again," she smiled sadly. "It hasn't been the same since she left..."

"No, it hasn't," Fleur agreed softly. "We were wondering, have the physicians told you what the babe is yet?" she asked with a smile for a change of subject.

"You honestly think I would answer that with only one of you here? The others would kill you and then me," Louise laughed as she let a hand rest on the swell of her abdomen.

"A woman can always try no?" Fleur countered with a smile.

Before Louise could respond, the doors of the salon were flung open, startling both women. Behind them André stepped forward, sword automatically drawn even as they all realized that the man who had so dramatically entered the room was Bill, even as he continued into the room and fell to his knees before Louise.

"My Queen, forgive me," he spoke, the three in the room exchanging concerned looks even as André put away his sword and Louise reached forward to lay her hand on his head.

"Whatever for William? What has happened?" she asked softly.

"Ginny..." Bill paused, taking a deep breath before raising his eyes to hers, "She's gone, my Queen."

"What?" Fleur cried as Louise merely looked at Bill, expression unreadable for the time being.

"There was an attack in Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ginny were in town picking up their gowns for the Ball. Hermione ran after Harry Potter and my brother Ron when she saw them fighting a few Death Eaters, and Ginny begged me to go and make sure they were all right. I initially refused, but Lucius Malfoy was there, supposedly not a part of the attack, and she claimed he would protect her as he had at Easter. Forgive me, I agreed to her staying with him and followed to merely check on them. But when I returned they were gone, and I found this," he held out Ginny's wand.

"When was this?" André took over as Fleur held her hands to her mouth, merely in shock, while Louise continued to watch Bill sadly.

"Twenty-eight minutes ago, I already have Musketeers searching Hogsmeade for her," he focused on the Captain before looking back at Louise. "I'm sorry, my Queen, the Gods forgive me if anything happens to her…"

"Shh," Louise whispered as she reached forward and wiped away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. "You had no reason to doubt Lucius, no reason to fear for her safety in his protection. This is not your fault," she continued, a bit more forcefully as she tried to make her point clear. "We will find her, and we will bring her back where she'll be safe. And I am going to insist you take a break, not a long one, but one just the same," she continued as she looked over at Fleur and nodded.

Fleur nodded as she rose and crossed to her husband's side, helping him up and leading him from the room with no protest, it was obvious to everyone else in the room that the shock of what had happened had finally hit Bill, but there was no doubt that in a short time he would be back in London looking for his sister.

"Isidora," André spoke softly as he stepped up to the chaise where Louise still sat, letting one hand fall to touch her shoulder. "I've already sent messages ordering more Musketeers to England to begin searching. Should I summon another of your Ladies for you? Or Aleksander perhaps?"

"No," she shook her head before holding out her hand so he could help her up. "I want to know everything, find out what is going on from William's second in command, and find the Musketeer assigned to keeping an eye on Lucius. We need to know when the last time he was at Malfoy Manor was. I want her found André, before I have to go and tell Drac what has happened," she looked over at him before leaving him for now as she made her way towards the Cabinet du Conseil, knowing he would know to find her there when he had the information.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday December 25th, 1997  
><strong>**Wiltshire, England  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**The Master Suite  
><strong>**7:12 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You may as well stop pretending Miss Weasley, I know you're awake," Lucius said from where he stood looking out the window. "And I wouldn't suggest getting out of that tub either if I were you," he said when he heard her get up. "There are special healing oils in the water that your body needs after everything the Dark Lord has put you through," he explained, smiling when he heard Ginny lay back down in the water. Turning around to face her, he wasn't surprised to see her laying back down in the tub, her head turned away from him and her eyes closed. "Besides, it's not as if I haven't seen a naked woman before Ginevra," he said as he made his way over to the tub, kneeling down next to it and gently brushing a strand of her hair off of her forehead, ignoring the necklace that now graced her neck.

"Where are we?" asked Ginny quietly, not recognizing her surroundings.

"We are in the master suite at Malfoy Manor, our prison if you will," Lucius replied.

"Our prison? But you were in Hogsmeade…"

"Only to do the bidding of the Dark Lord. I had a keeper while I was there. Unfortunately I am a prisoner here, much the same as you. You see the small gold ring on your right baby finger?" he asked.

Ginny lifted her hand out of the bubbly water and examined her hand and saw the ring Lucius spoke of. "What about it?"

"Consider that your prison guard. As you can see I too wear a similar ring," he said holding up his right hand to show her his matching ring. "A little gift from the Dark Lord. It will prevent you from leaving the Manor, no matter what you try. You are, as am I, effectively a prisoner within the Manor walls."

"But why you? I mean if what Draco told me is true…"

"It is," Lucius said. "I failed to give the Dark Lord what he wanted and therefore he no longer trusts me to do as he bids without more direct control over my movements."

"What did he want?"

"My son. He wanted Draco as one of his minions before he reclaimed the Duchy so that he could take out Louise and rule France through him. As you know, my son had other plans in regards to his future, plans which included you…"

"You don't know," Ginny said interrupting him.

"Know what?"

"He intends to marry Gabrielle Delacour once she comes of age…"

"Ginevra you can't honestly believe that," countered Lucius. "My son would never marry you if he intended to leave you for someone else. If he wanted a marriage of convenience he would have chosen someone like Pansy Parkinson, not someone like you."

"You seem so sure about that…"

"Ginevra, after Draco announced you as his intended last year, his mother and I questioned him on his choice. We wanted to make sure he'd truly given it enough thought knowing the history of hatred between our families, especially after everything during your first year."

"I always knew your family was of the nobility but I was utterly surprised to find out that Draco had feelings for me, not to mention that he wanted me for his bride," Ginny said quietly.

"I was concerned at first about the suitability of the match, not so much for Draco's sake but for yours. I wasn't sure how you would take to court life, but Draco assured me that you had just as much right as any of the other ladies at court to be there, if not more given your family history."

"My family history?"

"Yes, Draco told us that along with being in love with you for as long as he could remember, he had also done some checking into your family history so that should ever the question arise as to your suitability, he would have the information at hand. It turns out that your great grandmother on your mother's side was born into a family by the name of Carey. She was an only child and the last to carry that name in the wizarding world. The Carey family was a well known and prominent French wizarding family ever since the sixteenth century, along with their English Muggle counterpart."

"Their English Muggle counterpart?"

"The Carey family was a family of the English Nobility during the time of King Henry VIII's reign. When his youngest son was born and it was discovered that he held magical powers he was sent to France to be raised and it was given out that he had died of the sweat. The young boy grew up in France and established his family there amongst the French nobility, thereby creating a second Carey line amongst the wizarding nobility. It is to that line that your family can be traced and as such you can be traced back to Henry Carey, the English nobleman who was the start of the French wizarding line. Henry Carey was the son of Mary Boleyn and Henry VIII. Mary is the sister of Henry's wife Anne," Lucius explained. "The necklace you now wear belonged to Anne Boleyn herself," he said as his finger traced the pearl choker that graced Ginny's neck before he picked up the small golden 'B' that hung from it with it's three small pearls that hung from the bottom branch of the 'B'.

"His little Boleyn girl," Ginny whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"That's what he called me shortly before I passed out as he fastened it around my neck. He called me his little Boleyn girl but I don't know why," Ginny said.

"Unfortunately, I think I do," Lucius sighed.

"You do?"

"He's lost his heir through Draco but with you being married to Draco, that makes you La Dauphine. If he were to take out Louise and Draco, he could place you on the throne if there was a baby in your belly, a baby put there by him, he could rule France and Navarre through you and with your connection to the Boleyn's, the Carey's and the Tudor's he may take a run at Westminster and Buckingham as well once he has France and Navarre under his control."

"You mean that he…that I…oh God…I think I'm going to be sick…" Ginny said leaning over the side of the tub.

"Deep breaths Ginevra," Lucius soothed as he rubbed her back. "Unfortunately there isn't much we can do but what we have to in order to survive this."

"Would you do something for me?" asked Ginny, lifting her gaze until it met Lucius'.

Lucius looked into Ginny's eyes and knew immediately what it was that she was asking. "Ginevra we can't…"

"Lucius please…if I have to be with…Draco and I never…And I want to know what it's like…Please don't let me remember that as my first time…" Ginny pleaded.

Lucius looked deep into Ginny's pleading eyes and knew he could not deny her her request, not after the part he had played in bringing her to where she was now. Placing his hand gently on her cheek he leaned in and captured her lips in a tentative kiss while his other hand reached down and pulled the towel towards him that was lying on the floor next to the tub. Breaking the kiss, he helped Ginny stand before wrapping the towel around her before he picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where he set her down on her feet next to the bed. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sure," she replied, reaching up on her tiptoes to lay her lips against Lucius' and initiate another chaste kiss until she felt Lucius' tongue ask for entrance, at which point he quickly deepened the kiss. It wasn't long before Lucius had her lying back on the bed under him.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday December 26th, 1997  
><strong>**Wiltshire, England  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**The Master Suite  
><strong>**6:09 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Lucius and Ginny had been sleeping peacefully, Ginny wrapped protectively in Lucius' arms until a crash echoed throughout the master suite, jolting them awake. Before either one of them really had time to react, the bedroom filled with Death Eaters, a number of them coming around to Lucius' side of the bed while another made his way towards Ginny. Unfortunately for Ginny, she never saw the Death Eater approach her side of the bed until he was already beside her so she was not prepared for when he viciously grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked her head back, forcing her to drink a potion, letting go of her just as quickly once she was done choking it down. As the Death Eater was forcing the potion on Ginny, the others grabbed a hold of Lucius and forcefully dragged him from the bed, disregarding his struggles to remain with the young witch and dragged him from the room, not even stopping long enough to throw a robe over his naked body.

The Death Eaters dragged Lucius from the Master Suite through the Manor into the guest wing to where the Dark Lord had set up residence a number of days before, depositing the him rather unceremoniously on the floor in front of Voldemort's feet as the lead Death Eater, Avery, if Lucius had to guess, went to speak quietly with the Dark Lord.

After a moment Avery stepped back and Voldemort focused on Lucius, "Good morning," he smiled, "So, have you been enjoying the company of young Miss Weasley? Oh, forgive me," he corrected himself with a smirk, "young Mrs. Malfoy."

"Forgive me, my Lord, I meant no disrespect," Lucius said. "I am aware of what you are planning for the girl, my Lord…"

"Oh, you have no idea what I am planning Lucius," Voldemort chuckled as he rose and strolled towards him. "You've actually played into my hands quite well."

"My Lord?"

"You thought I wanted a child that bore my blood, yes?"

"An heir to rule France and Navarre," replied Lucius.

"But why would I have a child to rule France and Navarre when it's only claim of royal blood is through its mother, to the British throne? On the other hand, if the child can claim royal blood through it's father to the throne of France and Navarre, as well as the British throne through it's mother... that child would be of much greater use to me don't you think?"

"Oh God," Lucius whispered in shock as he collapsed forward to his hands and knees, realizing exactly what Voldemort's true intentions were in regards to him and his daughter-in-law. "My Lord please, I beg of you. Do not ask me to do this to my son."

"Ginevra believes I will come for her at any moment. I suggest you use that to your advantage Lucius, that is if you wish your son to live to see his next birthday."

"Why are you doing this, my Lord?"

"My dear Lucius, I'm not doing anything. If anyone is at fault here, it is you. You should have brought him to me when you had the chance," he chuckled evilly before bending down to Lucius' level and looking him in the eye. "You, Lucius Malfoy, will go back to that room and you will bed the girl. How you do it, I do not particularly care, make it nice for her if you like, but it shall be done. And the child she bears will give me England, France, and Navarre."

"Yes, my Lord," replied Lucius quietly, knowing he had no choice if he wanted to continue living, if only to keep Ginny alive long enough for the Musketeers to rescue her and get her back to his son.

"Good," he nodded as he straightened, casting a crucio towards the man for good measure, and the fun of it. Returning to his chair he watched as Lucius fought against the pain, before deciding he might as well leave the man able to preform the action required of him and removed the spell, then waved a hand to have the nearby Death Eaters drag him back to the Master Suite.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday February 14th, 1998  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**The Château de Versailles  
><strong>**Salon de Mercure  
><strong>**11:41 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Just shy of eight weeks had passed since Ginny's disappearance, and there had been no sign of the girl in that time, much to the heartache of those that loved her. Since the moment she was discovered missing, Musketeers had been searching all of England and Scotland for Ginny, though it hadn't taken long for a group to be established at Malfoy Manor, watching for any sign from within once the Musketeer assigned to watching Lucius never reported in, giving everyone who knew cause for concern. The Order of the Phoenix as well had joined in the search to a degree, Dumbledore and the Weasleys being alerted, though Dumbledore bowed out to let France do the majority of the searching. In all honesty, France and Navarre had the greater assets at their fingertips then the Order did in this, but that didn't keep him and Louise from exchanging news and working together as much as possible. She didn't exactly welcome the man into every aspect of their world, but she knew they had a common goal, and she would do anything to achieve that goal.

The news had been, by some miracle, kept secret from Draco until after the Winter Ball, though it hadn't taken long for him to seek her out following the official end of the Ball that night, demanding to know where Ginny had been. As expected, he had immediately been set on going to find her, though a few words, a few threats, and even a few spells to monitor his location those first few days kept Draco within the château; though it was obvious to all that the château was the last place he wanted to be.

It was no secret though, to anyone in the château who lived and worked there, that hope was slowly becoming hard to hold on to, especially for the young Duc and the Queen. So, when a Musketeer burst into the salon where Louise was with her remaining Ladies, André watching over them, the last thing anyone dared to pray for was some sort of news.

"My Queen," the man spoke as he strolled across the room and fell to a knee before her. "We've received word from Wiltshire, the Duchesse and Monsieur Malfoy were both spotted," he quickly explained, Fleur and the others gasping as they sat forward, eager for more news.

Louise raised a shaky hand to her lips before she visibly swallowed and pulled herself together, holding out a hand to the man as he rose and helped her from her seat. "André," she looked over at her Captain.

"Go, gather the elite guard," he spoke to the man who quickly nodded before hurrying from the room.

"You too."

"What?" André focused on Louise in shock.

"I want you to lead them," she explained simply.

"Isidora," his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "You can't _honestly_ be standing there asking me to leave your side."

"I am, and I'm not asking, I'm _telling_ you," she countered evenly. "This is Ginny we are talking about, the Duchesse d'Orléans, my cousin's wife and the love of his life, and most important of all, my friend," she continued as she moved towards him. "I trust all of the Musketeers that serve under you; I know you trained them well. But I need you there. I know you'll bring her home."

"Isidora..." he began before she raised a hand to stop him.

"Do not argue with me, not about this, _please_," she added softly. "Take William, and the two of you will bring her home, I know you will. The sooner you go, the sooner you'll return and you can argue with me later about this."

André sighed before nodding, "As you wish my Queen," he bowed before turning and hurrying from the room to complete his mission.

"Dora?" Fleur asked softly once he was gone.

"Should one of us find Draco?" Marina asked as she rose.

"Or his mother?" Arabella added.

"Or better yet, simply summon Alek, or Nikolay?"

She looked at Anastasia first and shook her head, "No, to all of those. Until we know for sure what the outcome is, we will not get Drac's hopes up, or have anything to do with Narcissa. I still do not trust her... And I will be fine without bothering my husband or..." she trailed off; even amongst the seven of them they had no term for what her brother-in-law was to her. "We will wait, and soon there will be news, God willing it will be only good."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday February 14th, 1998  
><strong>**Wiltshire, England  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**The Master Suite  
><strong>**12:05 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had taken about fifteen minutes to gather those that were coming from France to participate in the rescue mission in England, André dividing the elite group up between England and to provide extra protection for the Queen since he wouldn't be there to watch her. As soon as they were ready, the group had apparated to Wiltshire, and using the advanced magic the Musketeers had spent centuries developing, they made their way unseen to the meeting point with those who were already watching the Manor. After André was filled in on everything there was to know that they had learned from watching the Manor, a plan was quickly formulated. They would go at noon exactly, when the guards changed shifts, a small blessing it seemed being that Voldemort had left not long before they arrived, if the report that had come in from the Musketeer who had been watching over Hogwarts in case Ginny somehow managed to return there was any indication, apparently the supposed 'Dark Lord' had decided to have some fun and attack the students of Hogwarts who were celebrating the holiday in Hogsmeade. The fate of the students weren't the major concern for those gathered in Wiltshire however, their minds intent on one goal, rescuing Ginny and Lucius.

As the clocks within Malfoy Manor struck noon, the Musketeers came from all four directions, sneaking past Voldemort's detection spells with their own spells, orders to leave none alive that might get into their way in the long run, or cause problems as they tried to leave. Only one Death Eater remained alive, the first that André and Bill came upon, who reluctantly led them straight to the Master Suite where Lucius and Ginny were being held.

The last thing either man expected when they opened the doors was to find Ginny and Lucius in a rather intimate looking setting, chilled champagne, strawberries, sitting in front of the fire. Both however kept any reaction to themselves as they pushed the Death Eater they had found, who Bill had identified as a man named Andrews, in front of them, drawing the attention of the two being held hostage.

"Bill?" asked Ginny in shock as she rose to her feet, Lucius following suit as he stood behind her, his hands going to her waist as she nervously played with the golden B on her necklace, not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Ginny, Mr. Malfoy," Bill nodded at both of them. "We're here to rescue you," he smiled towards Ginny.

"We're prevented from leaving the Manor, I'm afraid," Lucius replied. "Thanks to these," he continued holding his right hand up to show them his ring, Ginny mimicking his actions a moment later.

"We can't remove them. Only one of his trusted Death Eaters can. Not even Lucius can remove them," Ginny said.

"And I suppose you _aren't_ one of those Death Eaters?" André asked, his sword resting against Andrews' throat.

"Afraid not, there's not even any in the building," he smirked.

"We shall see," André countered with a smile before pulling his wand with his other hand and casting a spell in French before he began to speak, "Don't kill anyone else, we may need one of them," he spoke before another wave of his wand and dozens of small pieces of paper appeared out of thin air and flew out of the room. "You wouldn't happen to know if the Death Eater needs to actually cast a spell to remove those would you Monsieur Malfoy?" he focused on Lucius.

"No spell was used to remove it the day they forced me to take Ginevra from Hogsmeade," Lucius replied.

"Then we can figure it is merely necessary for the person to be able to remove them physically," André nodded. "Would one of you kindly turn the Duchesse around?"

"Why?" asked Ginny curiously, hoping her sudden fear did not show through in her voice, sure Lucius could feel her trembling as his grip on her waist suddenly tightened.

"There are things that one such as you should not have to see, your Grace," he answered gently as he looked at her, before looking at Bill and Lucius pointedly.

"Ginny..." Bill stepped towards her.

"It's okay, Ginevra," Lucius said quietly in her ear as he turned her around and pulled her into his chest, holding her tight against him so that she wouldn't see what was about to happen.

André nodded before turning and quickly and effortlessly sliding his sword into Andrews' chest and removing it just as quickly, letting the man's body fall. Wiping the blood from his blade, he sent the body to the closet with a simple spell before turning back to them, "All is done," he spoke softly before a knock at the door drew their attention, that was quickly followed by two more taps. Turning he moved towards it and opened the door, sword ready to strike before he lowered it, allowing the Musketeer on the other side to enter.

"This is the only one," he spoke as he nodded towards the Death Eater that he held hostage.

"Monsieur Malfoy, is he one of Voldemort's trusted?" André looked over at Lucius.

"An initiate nothing more," Lucius said.

"Unfortunate," André sighed before nodding at the Musketeer who quickly took the Death Eater away. "Then we resort to option B," he looked at Bill who sighed before nodding.

"I'll be right back," Bill spoke softly to Ginny before disappearing.

"Are you alright, your Grace?" André asked softly while he waited for Bill to return. "Is there anything I can get for you? Or you, Monsieur Malfoy?" he looked over at Lucius.

"The only thing you can do for us right now is get us out of here, André," Lucius sighed as he felt Ginny wrap her arms around his waist. "Will William be long?"

"Hopefully not, he's gone to find someone that I am sure would fit the requirement for those," he nodded towards their hands.

"Well with your permission, we will wait in the bedroom."

"Is there any other way into the bedroom save this one?" André asked as he quickly crossed the room to look into the room for anyone who might be hiding there.

"The only way in or out of these rooms is through the door you came in or through the balcony doors," Lucius pointed out.

André nodded, "Then by all means," he agreed as he moved aside so they might enter.

"Come Ginevra," Lucius instructed quietly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently guided her into the bedroom where he helped her lie down on the bed before sitting down next to her. "Close your eyes and try to get some rest until your brother returns."

Meanwhile, André had taken up guard near the door so he could keep watch over them, but also give them a bit of privacy. He had his suspicions about what had transpired in these rooms, he only prayed Bill hadn't put two and two together, the other Musketeers would keep their silence as to what they had seen or suspected, but Bill had the unique position of also being a brother as well as a Musketeer... a very complicated position to be in if André's suspicions were true.

It wasn't long before Bill returned with Severus Snape in tow. "Monsieur," André spoke when he arrived. "I trust William has explained the situation..."

"Sufficiently," Severus nodded sharply. "Fortunately today was the day I was to administer Ginevra's dose of the potion, if the Dark Lord does a spell to look for magical signatures in the room, I can claim that I had arrived earlier to give the potion, after he left of course. And since apparently there are no survivors..."

"None," André agreed as he moved towards the bedroom and knocked on the door, "Your Grace, Monsieur Malfoy, our solution to the problem has arrived..." he spoke as Bill looked at Severus, gave a half shrug and drew his sword, holding it to Severus' throat, though if it was merely for show or not...

Ginny rose from the bed and slowly made her way over to where Bill stood with this sword at Severus' throat, Lucius standing about half a foot behind her.

"If you would be so kind, Monsieur Snape," André nodded.

He sneered before reaching out to grab Ginny's hand, and quickly removed the ring on her pinky, "There," he spoke as he handed the ring to André.

"Monsieur Malfoy?" André nodded towards Severus, "I believe it would be your turn now."

Ginny stepped aside, closer to André, allowing Lucius to step forward.

Just as quickly Severus repeated the process with Lucius, looking completely unhappy about it as if he was being forced, but this time he didn't hand the ring back to André, instead André handed the first ring to him.

"Well then, shall we? We need to get outside the gates to be able to apparate," André looked towards Lucius and Ginny. "Whenever you are ready..."

"There's nothing here that I want to bring with me André," Ginny said.

"Then shall we, your Grace?" André nodded as he held out his left hand, his sword in his right, though for now he had his sword pointing towards the ground close to his leg.

"Please," Ginny said, reaching out and taking André's offered hand and allowing him to lead her from the room, desperate to set foot outside the rooms that had been her prison for longer than she cared to remember, the others falling in behind them.

Quickly André led them back through the Manor, other Musketeers joining the line as they passed rooms where the men were. Before they actually left the building, all of the Musketeers cast invisibility spells upon themselves, Bill casting one on Lucius and Severus, while André cast one on Ginny, the spells allowing anyone else under the spell to see each other, but no magic or other person could see or track them. At last they made their way across the grounds and out the front gate, arriving at the gathering point where André took the rings back from Severus and slipped them into a pocket, then Bill disappeared long enough to return Severus to wherever he had come from, once he was back with them, André who had already returned his blade to it's scabbard, gently pulled Ginny towards him, "Trust me," he whispered softly before wrapping an arm around her waist and apparating them both away, Bill apparating with Lucius as the rest of the gathered Musketeers followed.

As soon as their feet were back on solid ground in France, André stepped back, keeping a hold of Ginny's hand as he quickly removed the invisibility spells, the others appearing shortly after as they removed their own spells.

"Are you alright, your Grace?" André asked softly.

"A little cold," admitted Ginny through chattering teeth, she'd forgotten to grab a cloak before leaving the Manor, of course it would have helped if she'd had a cloak to begin with.

"I would suggest a physician for her Grace," Lucius said, speaking up.

"I was already thinking that, but thank you, Monsieur Malfoy," André nodded as one of the Musketeers who had been in the building that served as headquarters to the men came over with a fur-lined cloak and held it out to André, he smiled a quick thanks at the man before easily moving the cloak around Ginny's shoulders. "We'll take one of the secret passages, and take you the Queen's Physician, alright Your Grace?" he asked as he once more offered his arm to her.

"Of course," Ginny said as she took André's arm. "Could you have Bill send a message to my mother? I would like to see her if possible."

"Of course," he nodded as he looked at Bill who nodded once, "Do you feel up to walking the whole way?" he asked as he led her towards the stairs so they could move to the Captain's private rooms in the building, which had a magical passage to his rooms within the château.

"I'm not sure to be honest…" Ginny admitted.

"Would you object if I carried you then?" he asked softly, concern for her evident in his tone and expression.

"Never," Ginny smiled.

"Good to hear," he smiled before gently lifting her into his arms, waiting until her arms wrapped around his neck for security, and he quickly made his way up the stairs and into his study. "I should ask this now while we walk, would you be opposed to Isidora coming to see you right away? I know she will want to as soon as she knows you are safely within the château's walls."

"It would be nice to see a friendly face again, not that yours isn't friendly André," Ginny giggled as she pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Well, that is good to hear," he laughed, "And I'll let her know," he smiled as he nodded towards a tapestry on the wall he had stopped next to in his quarters at the Headquarters, "If you would be so kind as to lift that tapestry out of the way..."

"Like this?" asked Ginny as she pulled it up.

"Exactly like that," he nodded as he carefully moved one hand so he could quickly reach up and press his palm against the wall, and a moment later a section of the wall began to reshape itself, not that different from the way the wall of the Leaky Cauldron did to open to Diagon Alley. After it was completely open, his hand already once more firmly holding Ginny in place, he continued on their way, the tapestry falling back as Ginny let it go and the wall fixed itself behind them.

It wasn't more than ten steps before an opening formed in front of them and André stepped out into his office inside the château, and he moved over to set her down in a chair, "I'll be right back," he spoke softly before leaving the room to summon the Physicians, then returning before even thirty seconds had passed. "Madam de Barbarac will likely pick a room to take you to so she can care for you, but I didn't want to assume as to what room she would pick. Though I will insist it isn't your appartements," he explained as he sat down in the other chair next to her, "I imagine you are not ready to see him yet."

"I don't even know if he'd want to see me after everything I've put him through," Ginny said quietly, her gaze on her hands as she played with her wedding and engagement ring.

"If I might be so bold, and if you want to, blame Isidora for allowing me to be with her," he smiled, a soft smile that spoke of years of friendship, before focusing back solely on her, "He's afraid he's lost you, but he still loves you a great deal, it's obvious to any of us who look at him. I know that things were complicated, made that way by circumstances outside of your control following your wedding. But do not give up hope completely."

"I've done things I wouldn't blame him if he could never forgive me for," Ginny said.

"From what I have seen, love knows no bounds, and can forgive even the greatest of wrongs. I cannot speak for what he will do, but I can also not say that he will turn you away for the things that had been done. You will simply have to wait and see I'm afraid, Your Grace, none know everything that is to come, even those blessed with the Sight."

Before Ginny could say anything in response, there was a knock at the door and André quickly rose to see who it was, letting Louise's personal physician in, Madam de Barbarac. "Your Grace," she smiled as she gave a quick curtsy without missing a step as she crossed to Ginny's side. "It is good to see you in person once more. If you are ready, I was thinking we could take you to your former rooms within the château, I would prefer privacy, and thought you might as well."

"Thank you," Ginny said rising from her chair and wrapping the cloak tightly around herself self-consciously.

"Come on then my Sweet, let's get this done so you can go and simply relax," Madam de Barbarac smiled as she held out her hand to Ginny, "We'll do this my way," she continued before looking at André, "I know the Queen is eagerly awaiting news, she's still in the Salon de Mercure, I ordered her to stay put when I stopped in on her earlier, her Grace's guard can wait outside her rooms until I am done."

"I'll inform William," André nodded. "We shall see you soon," he smiled at Ginny as Madam de Barbarac pulled a small bag from her pocket and pulled out a bit of gold coloured dust. Putting the bag back in her pocket she retook Ginny's hand and before Ginny had a chance to respond to André, she tossed it in the air so it would fall over them, and the room around them shimmered away as the rooms Ginny had used before her marriage shimmered into view around them and soon they were completely in the rooms.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday February 14th, 1998  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**Salon de Mercure  
><strong>**2:18 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Dora, you should probably stop pacing," Anastasia spoke up as she and the other Ladies watched Louise turn for her thirtieth pass across the room since news had come that the Musketeers had returned successful.

"It's either this or kill someone," she countered as she turned once more.

"Madam de Barbarac is going to kill us," Rosabella whispered to Marie-Thérèse.

"Very painfully," she agreed.

"I can hear you," Louise looked over at both of them.

"Then shouldn't that be a sign to _listen_ to us?" Arabella countered. "For heaven's sake Dora, think of the baby, we're all eager to meet the prince or princess, but we would rather it be when the baby is actually due."

"Annoying ones," she snapped at them.

"You seem to be a bit testy."

Louise spun around at the teasing voice, reaching out to grab a table even as the three women nearest to her jumped to help steady her.

"Isidora," André chided as he crossed the room and moved her towards the couch to sit down, "I leave for a few hours and you're attempting to do ballet."

"Oh, stop being evil and picking on me," she muttered as she looked at him while the three retook their seats. "Well? How is she? How is he? Where is she? What happened? Why aren't you talking?"

"Because you already are," he chuckled. "She's not perfect, but she's alive, and she's here. The same goes for him, though I have Lucius under guard in the rooms you assigned to him, Aleksander's physician is with him checking him for any potions or other means of control Voldemort might have exerted over him. Madam de Barbarac has taken Ginny to her former rooms and is looking her over, and she has said she would like to see you."

"Thank you," Louise whispered as she raised her eyes to the ceiling before looking back at him and holding out her hand for him to help her up. "I'll come back with news," she looked at the others who nodded in unison, before focusing on André once more, "Tell me everything," she ordered as she moved towards the door, André falling into step beside her.

"We didn't actually mount the attack until noon," he began as they left the room.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone, **

**Hope you all had an enjoyable weekend. I'm getting closer to my trip so I'm starting to get ready for that. **

**Airlady - I got everyone of your reviews. Thank you very much. Retail therapy is very therapeutic, especially when it isn't your money you're spending LOL!**

**QueenMinnie - Yes I know, Lucius and Ginny was very unexpected but my thinking was that he was at least someone she would trust, even though he was the reason she was there in the first place.**

**Dutchpotterfan - Don't worry, Draco will be okay. You'll see by the end of this chapter that things will work themselves out.**

**Kjules - Things will work out, trust me. **

**To my anonymous reviewer, whose name I can't remember because I've deleted both your post and your email. If you're still bothering to read this, there is a reason my stories are all posted in the _ANGST_ category. If you only want to read stories where Ginny meets, falls in love with and stays with one person, then DON'T read my stories, and especially don't wait until chapter 8 to tell me you don't like how she never stays with one person, regardless of any extenuating circumstances. Oh and also, I really don't care about the number of reviews I get for these stories, as these are simply reposts of old stories and I'm trying to get them back up on the site so that I can focus on getting back to writing my new stories.**

**That's all I'm going to say on the matter.**

**Hope everyone who is reading, whether you are reviewing this story or not (if you are reviewing, you all get special wizard cookies!).**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday February 14th, 1998  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**The Ground Floor – North–West side  
><strong>**Outside Ginny's Former Rooms  
><strong>**2:31 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hello William," Louise greeted as she and André approached the rooms that had previously been Ginny's.

"My Queen," he nodded, "Did you receive word of my mother?" he asked as she stopped next to him.

"Yes, Fleur is seeing her and your father settled, your brothers, save for Ronald, have also been sent for."

"Oh?" Bill asked surprised.

"I do not trust Voldemort to not go after them in an attempt to get Ginny's attention," she explained with a sad smile, "Ronald and young Hermione would be safe at Hogwarts, but the rest of your brothers... However, I am going to insist that everyone wait until Ginny is ready to see them."

"Of course," he nodded. "Thank you, my Queen, for thinking of that. Honestly it had never crossed my mind..."

"You're welcome, but it wasn't entirely for you," she countered softly before André reached past them to knock on the door and it opened a second later to reveal Madam de Barbarac who nodded, then stepped back so Louise could move past her into the room as André moved to stand next to Bill.

"Bonjour Gin," Louise smiled when she saw Ginny who sat in a chair in the private salon.

"My Lady," Ginny said as she rose from her chair and curtseyed.

"I must throw a pillow at you later for that," Louise rolled her eyes, "Ginny, you never curtsy to me in private," she continued softly as she crossed the room to Ginny's side, "Would you object to a hug? Though I should warn you, it would be an awkward one compared to those in the past thanks to my lack of a figure."

"I would love a hug, if that's alright," Ginny admitted. "I've only had Lucius for company for I don't know how long now. The days seemed to blend into one another."

Louise smiled sadly before reaching out and pulling Ginny as close as she could, holding her close for a few minutes before finally releasing her, "Come, let's sit down and talk while Madam de Barbarac finishes her work. We'll both make her happy; heaven knows she's been on my case for weeks."

"Your blood pressure is too high," Madam de Barbarac interjected. "Too much stress, too much work, not good for you or the babe," she continued with a sigh before focusing back on Ginny, "We will simply do spells now, alright?"

"Alright," Ginny nodded.

"Do you want to know anything? Such as how long it's been?" Louise asked as Madam de Barbarac went back to her work.

"The last I remember was going with Hermione into Hogsmeade to pick up our dresses for the Winter Ball," Ginny said.

"There was an attack in Hogsmeade, I don't know all the details yet but William left you in Lucius Malfoy's care to go check on your brother Ronald and your friends Hermione and Harry. You and Lucius disappeared that afternoon..."

"I woke up in the bathroom of the Master Suite at Malfoy Manor…" Ginny trailed off, turning her face away from Louise.

"It's alright dearest," Louise spoke softly, "I don't care what happened there, all I care is that you are here, safe, alive..."

"Alive because he wanted an heir…" Ginny said quietly.

Louise sighed softly, "I'm sorry Ginny that this happened. I wish I could undo it, to take away the pain you have."

"Thankfully I never had to go _that_ far, for some reason he never came for me," Ginny shrugged, subconsciously playing with the golden 'B' on her necklace.

"My Queen, Your Grace," Madam de Barbarac interrupted softly as she looked at a scroll that had appeared as a result of her spells. "Your Grace," she continued softly, focused solely on Ginny. "You are with child," she whispered, "Two months according to my calculations."

Louise remained quiet as she reached over and took Ginny's free hand in her own, squeezing it softly.

"Oh God," Ginny groaned as she dropped her head into her hand, realization dawning on her. "The potion…"

Louise noticed Madam de Barbarac's obvious interest when she heard the word 'potion', "If there's anything else needed for the exam, might I suggest you continue it later," she spoke softly.

The woman looked at her a moment before nodding, "I'll return in a few hours, Your Grace," she spoke before leaving the room.

"Ginny?" Louise asked softly as she turned to focus once more on her friend.

"Eight weeks…It makes sense…It could only be the potion…I mean, why else would they practically force it down my throat like that…""

"What can I do for you dearest?"

"I need to see Draco…and then I need to see Lucius…"

"Of course," she nodded. "Draco will be in the appartements belonging to the two of you, he doesn't know that we were coming to rescue you, I didn't want to tell him and get his hopes up in case something went wrong..." she explained as she carefully rose. "Also, just to let you know Gin, your parents are here, as are your brothers save for Ronald, I thought it best to have all of them brought here for safety reasons. But I've given instructions to everyone to let you come to them when you are ready, they all have their own rooms in the guest area," she explained as she offered her hand to Ginny.

"I'll speak with Draco and Lucius first, and then I'm sure I'll need to see my mother and father after that," Ginny said as she took Louise's hand.

"Fair enough," she smiled. "Come on, I'll walk with you," she continued as they moved to the door, not letting go of Ginny's hand. "I want you to know something Gin, no matter what happened these two months, I do not care alright? If you need anything, even to talk to someone who knows what you're going through once the morning sickness begins or something, I'm here all right? Even if it's to talk to someone who knows what it is like to carry a child that is not the child of the man you are married to," she continued softly.

"Thank you," Ginny said quietly.

"You're welcome dearest," she smiled gently. "William and André are outside," she continued as they stopped next to the door. "Are you ready?"

"If I don't do this now, I may never do it and in a few months I won't have a choice," Ginny said.

"I know love," she smiled gently, squeezing her hand quickly; she reached forward and opened the door, both men turning to look at them. "We're going to the Duchesse's appartement," she explained softly.

"Of course," André nodded. "The Duc is out riding at the moment, but he should return shortly," he explained as they moved out into the hallway, both men falling into step a step behind the two.

"Would you rather have someone go and get him sooner?" Louise asked as she looked back at Ginny.

"I would rather wait for him to return," Ginny said as they made their way down the hall. "Bill, I don't want him to see you when he returns. I don't want him to know I'm there until he comes in."

"Of course," Bill agreed.

The remainder of the walk was in silence, the three letting Ginny set the pace of conversation, though it was obvious she was occupied with her own thoughts. When they at last reached the appartements belonging to Draco and Ginny, they stopped outside a door, "There is the guardroom that you two share," Louise explained before André opened the door. "To the right is the door to your salon, to the left would be the door to his. He'll have to come through here to enter his rooms. William will remain out here, but Drac will not see him. If you need me, even during this conversation to come with Drac, do not hesitate to call for William and he'll get word to André, or he will be able to find out where I am at any time, alright?"

"Alright, thank you," replied Ginny.

"You're welcome," Louise answered, reaching forward to give her a quick hug before stepping back and moving away so Ginny could enter the room, "Good luck Ginny," she smiled reassuringly before she and André turned and slowly made their way back down the hall as Bill smiled towards Ginny before closing the door and casting the invisibility spells over himself.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday February 14th, 1998  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**The South Wing - The Appartement du Duc d'Orléans  
><strong>**3:07 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Draco had grown tired of being locked up within the Château's walls so he'd decided to go for a ride earlier that day, unaware of the events taking place both with the Châteauitself and across the ocean in his family's home. He'd enjoyed his ride in the fresh air; he'd always enjoyed riding although it wasn't quite as enjoyable as the rides he'd shared during the summer with Ginny when he'd been teaching her how to ride. That's probably why he thought he was seeing her standing before him when he entered his rooms, because she'd been on his mind so much recently.

"Hello Draco," Ginny greeted quietly as she rose from the couch she'd been sitting on waiting for him to come back.

"Ginny?" Draco asked his voice full of uncertainty. When Ginny nodded, Draco walked over to her, clearing the distance in about three strides and enveloped her in his arms, holding her tightly. "God I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Ginny said quietly. "I love you so much," she admitted into his neck, knowing it was something she couldn't say looking into his eyes at the moment.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that," Draco said pulling back and taking a hold of Ginny's head in his hands. "I love you too. I love you more than life itself. I have no intention of ever leaving you for anyone, I swear," he said, kissing her squarely on the lips.

"Draco I'm sorry," Ginny said stepping back and breaking the kiss, tears running down her cheeks.

"Ginny what is it? What's wrong?" asked Draco in concern, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs and wiping away her tears

"I'm pregnant…"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Draco," she said stepping back so she was out of his reach. "I understand completely. Really I do. I mean I don't blame you, how can I. Why would you want to stay with a woman who's carrying your father's child? I'm sorry…" she apologized again before making her way around Draco, keeping far enough away so he couldn't reach out and grab her, of course he was too stunned to react fast enough to stop her, and ran from the room, closing the door behind her before she took a few minutes to quickly wipe away her tears before turning and making her way down the hall, Bill falling into step behind her.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday February 14th, 1998  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**The South Wing - The Ground Floor  
><strong>**Lucius Malfoy's current rooms  
><strong>**3:20 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ginevra?" Lucius asked in surprise when he opened the door to the rooms he was currently occupying, while his wife was occupying their usual quarters.

"May I speak with you?" asked Ginny. "Privately?"

"Of course," Lucius said stepping back to allow her to enter the room, closing the door behind her, knowing Bill, along with his own musketeer, a temporary replacement while his usual guard was recuperating, took up position outside the door. He stood and watched, as Ginny seemed to wander around the sitting room for a few minutes, seeming to fight with herself over what exactly it was that she wanted to say to him. "Spit it out Ginevra," he snapped in frustration after watching her for over ten minutes try to get the words out. While he may admit to the fact that he thought Ginevra was a wonderful young woman and a good match for his son, having had to spend twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week with her for the past eight weeks, not to mention be more than just her father-in-law, his patience with her was more than a little thin at this point and being alone with her in a room like this was the last thing he wanted.

"I'm pregnant," Ginny blurted, spinning to face Lucius.

"And what exactly would you like _me_ to do about it?" questioned Lucius, raising a sardonic eyebrow.

"_You're_ the father," countered Ginny.

"Am I really? Are you _sure_ about that? I could have _sworn_ you were married to my son Draco," Lucius mused.

"Lucius, you _know_ you're the father. You _know_ what happened between us…"

"What happened between us was nothing more than my following the Dark Lord's orders. I did as instructed. I sired an heir upon you as he demanded I do," he said as he stalked towards Ginny, ignoring all protocols required of their positions by taking a hold of her arm and forcefully escorting her to the door. "If you want a father for your brat, I suggest you speak to your husband," he said pulling the door open and shoving Ginny out the door before slamming the door in her face.

"Your Grace?" Bill asked softly as he looked between her and the door. "Is everything alright?" he continued, glancing at the other Musketeer who's eyes said the same thing he was thinking, that they needed to go in there and do something to Lucius Malfoy for his brazen behaviour.

"I…uh…Where are Mum and Dad?" asked Ginny, trying to hold back the tears that were trying to break free.

"In the Trianon de Marbre, the Queen established them, along with Charlie, Perc, Fred and George, there. She thought they might be more comfortable there, and you could then stay there with them away from Court until you are ready," he explained softly. "Do you want me to get the Queen too? Or would you rather just go to the Trianon de Marbre?"

"I want to see Mum and Dad, Bill…I just…I need Mum, Bill," Ginny said lifting her tear filled gaze, not to her Musketeer guard but to her older brother, the one who had always been there for her no matter what she'd gotten herself into.

"Then we'll go," he nodded. "Jean," he nodded towards the other Musketeer who merely inclined his head and took up watch over Lucius as Bill took Ginny's hand and quietly led her through the emptier halls for the time of day, then apparated the two of them to the grounds of the Trianon de Marbre once they were outside the château walls.

Fleur was waiting for them at the doors of the Trianon, and she merely gave Ginny a quick hug before leading them to a salon in the guest area, opening the door to reveal Molly Weasley as she paced across the floor with Arthur looking on.

"Mom!" Ginny called when she saw her mother pacing, breaking away from Bill.

"Ginny," Molly spun around and opened her arms just in time to wrap them around her daughter. "Oh baby," she whispered as she held Ginny close.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday February 14th, 1998****Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**The Appartement du Duc d'Orléans  
><strong>**3:21 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Bonjour Drac," Louise greeted quietly as she approached where the blonde sat, flipping his wedding band back and forth between his fingers, André had heard through his sources that Ginny had gone to see Lucius, so she came to check on her 'cousin' before continuing on to speak with Lucius and then check in with Ginny, much to Madam de Barbarac's annoyance that she couldn't get Louise to just stop, sit down, and relax.

"I'm not really up to talking Dora," his voice low as he spoke, eyes never leaving the gold band.

"Well, then you get to listen," she countered as she sat down next to him.

"Trust me, there's nothing you could say right now that would hold my attention."

"Oh, I doubt that," she chuckled lightly. "You never knew, most people don't, but I fell in love when I was fifteen." She knew she had his attention when his eyes shot up to hers, and for a moment in time, his fingers stilled.

"Then why didn't you marry him long before now? Or was he not a noble…" he trailed off.

"He was a noble," she agreed quickly.

"Then why are you not married to him now, instead of Alek?"

"No," she answered his unspoken question, "Sasha is not the man I love. I care for him deeply, as a friend, but I do not love him. Nor do I think he loves me."

"What happened?"

"We could not be married. I love him still, I always will. Sadly, I am the first, and hopefully the last, of our family line that can relate to our ancestors, Queen Anne and D'Artagnan."

"You aren't alone," he sighed.

"No Draco," she countered, "There's a difference between you and I, yes we both have found love and the person we love, loves us as well. No," she interrupted when he opened his mouth to protest. "Ginny does love you Draco, but there is where our similarities end. Because you _can_ have your happy ending with the person you love, regardless of the hurdles that lie in your way. Don't give that up. Fight for it, fight for your love. One of us deserves to have true happiness."

"Perhaps," he agreed.

"I'll leave you be then. If you want someone to talk to," she purposely left off as she rose and moved towards the door.

"What happened to him, the one who stole your heart…"

Glancing back at him she smiled sadly, "He became my brother-in-law." Turning, she continued from the room, leaving her cousin to his thoughts while she mentally catalogued the things she needed to deal with. The last thing she expected though was the familiar tingling in her stomach and at the back of her neck to sweep over her. Glancing up to her right, she watched as Nikolay fell into step with her.

"Isadora," he greeted, his voice low, though to be honest his voice had always been low in pitch, and had the ability to make the most ridiculous of statements sound amazingly sexy.

"Nikolay," she nodded slightly. "How are you?"

"Well," he answered simply. "All things considered… And you?"

"As well as I can be," she agreed.

"Drac?"

"He's dealing as can be expected…"

"And the babe?"

"She is fine."

"Good," he nodded. "Does…"

"No," she answered quickly, looking up at him then back at André. Glancing around to ensure the halls were empty, she looked back at André who gave a quick nod. Catching Nikolay's hand, she pulled him towards one of the hidden passages and they quickly made their way to the door that opened to her private rooms. Together they slipped into the Salon de l'Oeil–de–Bœuf, otherwise known as the Bull's Eye Room that in the time of the Sun King had been used as a place for the Courtiers to await each morning when they were allowed in to watch the King dress, but today and in years past since the last Queen of Wizarding France and Navarre ruled it had been used as a private sitting room for the monarch. André followed them, and then continued on to slip out the door of the salon and stand guard even as she pulled her wand from the hiding place sewn into her clothing. Quickly she cast the necessary spells to seal the room from anyone save André.

"You were saying…" Nikolay prompted after she returned her wand to its spot.

"No, Alek doesn't know, at least to my knowledge," she admitted.

"So, you have…" he trailed off, looking away as he finally asked the one question they had avoided talking about.

"Yes," she answered honestly, "He's my husband, we have to," she continued simply, "Just as you and I both know, someday you will have to take your wife to your bed, so must I take my husband to mine… except we use his," she shrugged slightly.

"Good," he spoke quietly, "that you use his."

"I wouldn't take him to the bed we have shared," Louise pointed out, "That is ours alone."

"Good," he repeated as he moved towards where she stood.

"Nikolay…" she began to protest, until his hands framed her face and his lips stopped anything else she might have said. When he finally pulled away, and raised his lips to press a gentle kiss against her forehead, it took a few moments for her to remember what was so wrong about them, why fate said they could not be.

When she felt his hand against the bump at her abdomen, her eyes lowered to look at it, before rising back to his. "I still can not believe…" he whispered.

"Believe it," she countered with a soft smile, before sighing and pulling herself away from him as she crossed to sit on the end of her bed.

"You lied, you're not doing well," he sighed as he moved to sit next to her. "Is there anything I can do, my love?"

"I'm afraid not. I want so very much to hurt Voldemort, not just for what he did all those years ago, but what he has now done to Ginny and Drac. They love each other so much, and I fear what that man has done will hang over their heads forever…" she sighed. "I never wanted any of my girls to live the life that I do now."

"What life is that?" he asked his voice low.

"Don't be hurt Nikolay," she shot him a dark look, "I meant, I didn't want any of my girls to live a life where they are married, and carrying a child that is not their husband's. And I am swearing that knowledge to the same place you carry our love."

"I won't breath a word to anyone Isidora, you know that," he rolled his eyes before sighing. "I wish things were different, for us, for her and Drac… But it seems Voldemort can be blamed for all of our problems. Had he not attacked your family, you might not have been the only heir."

"Believe me, that is something I've considered many times in my life," she sighed before holding her hand out, "Help me up, your daughter is attempting to be a gymnast."

"She gets that from Anastasie," he chuckled as he stood and helped her up. "You're off somewhere?"

"I need to speak with Lucius, find out his story, and then I want to go check on Ginny and finally speak with Molly and Arthur Weasley."

"I'll be back later tonight, I suspect after everything that has happened today, your nightmares will return, and I will not leave you to them alone. Especially since I know you don't seek Aleksander when you have one."

"Sasha has his mistress, I will not interrupt them," she shrugged as she moved towards the door. "Until later my love. You should return to Russia though, they will wonder where you have gone to," she smiled at him before turning and making her way quickly off to speak with Lucius and then to the Trianon as André followed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday February 21st, 1998  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**The Trianon de Marbre  
><strong>**3:06 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It had been a week since she'd been rescued from Malfoy Manor and she had spent that week at the Trianon with her family. As much as she loved the lot of them, she'd forgotten what it was like to have all of them, well all save her youngest brother Ron, under the same roof, even if that roof was as big as the Trianon's. Essentially the past week had been nothing but chaos with the twins deciding it was their God-given right to make sure their baby sister was happy in any way they possibly could, much to the annoyance of not only herself but to every Musketeer stationed there. And so she had taken refuge outside, much to Bill's annoyance at having to escort her around the frozen grounds during one of the colder weeks they'd had so far this winter.

While she loved having her mother there, loved knowing that she could turn to her for support, there was one thing she just couldn't bear to bring herself to tell her. She knew how disappointed her mother had been in her when she'd learned the truth about her marriage to Draco, how could she possibly tell her the truth about what had transpired at the Manor? She hadn't heard from Draco since she'd told him and Lucius had made it quite clear how he'd felt about the situation and she knew there was no way she could possibly give up or hurt the innocent child she carried, which left her no choice but to do this on her own, which meant having to face her mother and tell her the truth. The question then was, when to do it and how.

Ginny was pulled from her thoughts when she caught sight of something out of corner of her eye. "Bill? Do you see that?" she asked, pointing towards the two distant figures that seemed to be approaching them.

"It looks like riders," Bill said as he watched them get closer.

"Riders? Who would be riding in this weather?" asked Ginny.

"Perhaps not the smartest of people," he shrugged before looking closer, "I think that's Étienne..." he frowned slightly.

"If that's Étienne, then that means that that's…" Ginny trailed off as she started walking towards the riders who were now definitely making their way towards them, pulling their horses up only feet from where Ginny now stood and quickly dismounting. "Hello," she greeted quietly.

"Ginny can we talk? Privately?" asked Draco, stepping towards Ginny. He wanted desperately to take her into his arms but holding himself back for fear of her rejection.

"Look Draco, I understand. Really I do and I don't blame you. I mean, who can blame you. You don't have to worry all right. I'll go quietly and I won't ask for anything for me or the baby. I won't press you to acknowledge it as yours so you'll be clear to marry again without having to worry about that. I don't expect you to support me or this child. I'll find a way to do it on my own. I am a Weasley after all, right? We always seem to find a way," Ginny said before turning and starting to walk away.

"Ginny wait…please," Draco said, reaching out and grabbing a hold of Ginny's arm. "That's not what I came here to talk about. I have no intention of leaving you or our baby."

"Our baby?" asked Ginny in confusion turning back to face Draco. "Did you just say…"

"Yes Ginny. Our baby. Now can we please go somewhere private to talk about this?" asked Draco.

"Uh…" Ginny trailed off trying to think of a place where her family wouldn't be and they could be alone and uninterrupted. "My whole family is here save Ron, it's next to impossible to find a place alone, even when I'm in my rooms, my mother has a tendency to walk in even when Bill tries to stop her."

"She wouldn't go into the Queen's salon," Bill spoke up. "I'm sure she would not object to you using it."

"Can we get there without anyone seeing us?" asked Ginny. "The last thing we need is someone in the family asking us a million questions right now."

"We'll go the back way," he nodded before turning to start towards a side entrance to the Trianon that only a select few Musketeers knew about, fortunately both he and Étienne were part of that group.

"I'll care for the horses then join you, Your Grace," Étienne spoke up quickly.

"Thank you Étienne," Draco said as he led Ginny into the building behind Bill.

Quickly Bill led them through the silent halls to the Queen's private salon, before opening the door so they could enter. "I'll wait out here..."

"Thank you Bill," Draco said as he led Ginny into the room, allowing Bill to close the door behind them. "I see you know," he commented when Ginny laid her cloak across the back of one of the chairs. "About your family history, I mean," he continued at her confused look. "You're wearing your great Aunt Anne's necklace after all."

"Oh…right…" Ginny trailed off as she began playing with the golden 'B'. "A gift from the Dark Lord. He gave it to me after he'd spent hours torturing me. He called me 'his little Boleyn Girl'. It was your father that explained the significance of it to me. He told me you already knew about it though. That you'd told him about it."

"I did. I needed a way to prove to my parents that you were worthy of being a Malfoy, not just because I loved you," Draco said.

"Draco about your father…"

"What happened Ginny?" Draco asked, taking a hold of Ginny's hands and guiding her over to one of the couches before encouraging her to sit down opposite him.

"Your father told me that the Dark Lord had intended to take over France and Navarre by having you take the Dark Mark before you claimed the Duchy but you thwarted that by marrying me and claiming the Duchy early. The Dark Lord wasn't happy so he came up with another plan."

"Another plan?"

"You were to be his heir to the French throne. With you no longer available to him, he needed a new heir…"

"And with you as my wife…Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry. But how does my father fit into all of this?"

"Through me the Dark Lord planned to put not only an heir on the throne of France and Navarre but he planned to go after Westminster and Buckingham as well. I was so afraid that he wanted me in his bed and since we'd never…I asked your father if he…if he would…"

"It's okay, Ginny," Draco soothed as he pulled her towards him so her head was against his chest. "I understand."

"I only wanted something to hold onto to get me through the nightmare I saw before me that was the Dark Lord's bed," Ginny said through her tears.

"What happened next?" asked Draco curiously.

"The next morning a group of Death Eaters broke into the room, they dragged your father from the bed and forced a potion down my throat. Your father was brought back a couple hours later. I never saw the Dark Lord again but your father…he would be taken every week or so and whenever they brought him back it was obvious they'd tortured him or something cause he was always in pain.

"How many times were you with him?"

"Draco…" Ginny began as she sat up, trying to pull away, only to have Draco stop her and turn her back to him.

"Gin please, I need to know."

"It was only a couple of times. There was the first night that I woke up in the Master Suite when I thought the Dark Lord would come for me the next day then a couple of times after that. But except for the first time, it was like he didn't really want to be doing it, like he was being made to do it, and judging by what he said to me last week…that's exactly what he was doing."

"What did he say Gin?" asked Draco in concern. "What did my father say to you?"

"I went to see him after I left you. When I told him I was pregnant he asked me what I wanted him to do about it. I told him he was the father but he then acted as if that was the silliest thing he'd heard because I'm married to you. When I tried to bring up what had happened between us, he said he only did that because he was following orders. That he'd 'sired an heir upon me as was demanded of him' and if I 'wanted a father for my brat I should speak to my husband'. He then proceeded to physically force me from the room," Ginny finished quietly, her gaze on her hands.

"I'll kill him," Draco growled. "How dare he lay a hand on you like that…and I don't mean while you were being held, that I can forgive, but not this…"

"Draco…"

"I'm sorry Gin," he apologized, quickly cupping her cheek and rubbing it tenderly with his thumb. "That's what you meant earlier when you said if I turned you and this child away you wouldn't ask for anything, that you would find a way to do it on your own."

"Yes," Ginny said. "Without you Draco, this child has no father but I won't pressure you to claim a child that isn't yours. I know that what Gabrielle said isn't true. Deep down I've always know it but I've been too afraid to approach you after the way I walked away from you and I love you so much and it hurt terribly to walk away like I did but I was afraid of being hurt like that again so I stayed away and now with this baby…

"Our baby…"

"Draco…"

"No Ginny. Listen to me. The Dark Lord intended to pass my father's child off as mine right?" When Ginny nodded he continued, "Well then, why can't we do the same? Who's to say the child you carry isn't mine? I'm not going to love it or you any less because of what that madman forced you to do. Besides, there's a spell, similar to the one you and Louise performed when you arrived in France this past summer, which will make this child mine in every sense of the word."

"You would do that? A blood spell to claim this child as yours?"

"If it meant holding onto the two of you for the rest of our lives then I would do it twenty times over," Draco said. "What do you say? Will you let me claim this child as mine and stand by my side for the rest of our lives?"

"Oh God Draco…Yes…Yes Draco, yes…" Ginny said as she fell into his arms.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday February 21st, 1998  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**The Trianon de Marbre  
><strong>**3:10 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

A week had passed since Ginny and Lucius were rescued, during which Louise had divided her time between the business of running two kingdoms, protecting those she cared about, dealing with all sorts of pregnancy related issues, and tried on more than one occasion to talk with Molly Weasley.

All of which the insufferable woman had managed to avoid by claiming Ginny needed her.

Which yes, Louise had understood, but she also had the distinct feeling the woman was purposely avoiding her, and since she had made herself a promise to not retire to the Trianon for any period of time until she had at least talked with the Weasley matriarch... she was getting quite annoyed that she couldn't escape to her favourite retreat. So, it had been with more than a little bit of happiness, that Louise had watched as Draco and Étienne rode off in the direction of the Trianon, and she had waited until André received word that Draco and Ginny were together from Étienne before apparating to the Trianon and heading straight for the salon that belonged to Molly and Arthur Weasley, having no doubt she would find the woman there since according to the servants who stayed at the Trianon year round, she was typically found there during the day.

Once they stood outside the door of the salon, she looked up at André and rolled her eyes at his look that said 'you're out of your mind', before shaking her head and knocking firmly on the wood.

"May I help you?" asked Arthur as he opened the door.

"Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, is your wife by chance avaliable?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course, of course, come in," Arthur said stepping back and opening the door.

"Thank you," she nodded as she moved into the room, André remaining behind to take up his place near the door. "It's a pleasure to finally see you in person, Monsieur Weasley, I have heard a great deal about you. And you as well Madam Weasley," she continued as she looked towards where Molly sat near the fire knitting.

"You have? Really? From who?" asked Arthur curiously.

"Your children and your daughter-in-law," she explained as she moved towards the couches by the fire, "May I?" she gestured towards the couch.

"Of course, of course," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled before carefully sitting down. "How are you, Madam Weasley?" she asked, focusing on Molly.

"I'd be better if I knew my daughter wasn't out freezing to death in this bitter weather," Molly grumbled as she turned to look out the window to see if she could see her daughter anywhere outside.

"Well, if it helps, I happen to know she's not," Louise smiled.

"Well that's good. Wait, how would you know that?" asked Molly, as she finally turned to look at the woman that had joined them and taking in her appearance.

"I was notified that her husband had arrived a few minutes ago and the two of them went to speak to each other in private here in the Trianon, so I thought it might give the two of us a chance to speak finally," she explained simply.

"I'm not sure I like her being alone with Draco after everything that's happened," Molly said, concern evident in her voice. She knew there was something her daughter wasn't telling her and she knew it somehow involved the young man that she claimed was her husband.

"Drac would never hurt her," Louise countered gently. "He does indeed love her a great deal, as hard as that could be to believe given your history with him and his family, and what you have seen since her marriage, all of which is completely understandable of course. But the truth is, he does love her, everything that happened with Gabrielle Delacour was entirely fabricated in Gabrielle's mind and her way of trying to win what would never be her's, Drac's heart and the place as his Duchesse."

"And yet he _has_ hurt her, by pulling her into this world of his. He broke my baby's heart and I had to try to help her pick up the pieces. And it's because of him and his family that she was taken by You-Know-Who and made to do God only knows what by him and his Death Eaters. It must have been something horrible since she refuses to speak of what happened to her during her imprisonment," Molly continued.

"She'll talk to you when she's ready to, I think that she most likely fears that when you learn of what has happened, you will hate her for it," she countered softly. "It is also my belief, that Voldemort did not merely take Ginny because of her connection to Drac and to France and Navarre. After all, this is not the first time he has gone after her, yes?"

"It is not something we like to think about, much less discuss," Molly admitted.

"Perhaps that is something that _should_ be talked about at least once. You never know, she may have wanted to talk about it before now, but didn't because she knew you wouldn't."

"She was given every opportunity to speak to a healer about what happened but she refused," Arthur said quietly. "We did everything we could for our daughter but we had limited means."

"Would you want to talk to a total stranger about something that happened to you?" Louise asked as she looked at Arthur. "Or would you rather talk to someone you know and love, who you know loves you?"

"We were at a loss as to how to help her," Arthur admitted. "She'd fallen under You-Know-Who's spell as an eleven year old. Albus thought it best if she spoke to someone trained in helping…"

"Perhaps Albus Dumbledore isn't as wise as people like to believe he is," she sighed softly.

"How dare you speak against Albus Dumbledore in that fashion…" Molly began.

"I don't believe this is getting us anywhere," Arthur interrupted before Molly could get rolling, hoping to rein in his wife's temper before it got them into too much trouble.

"True, true," Louise agreed. "Although I think it might be best if Madam Weasley does get whatever anger she likely has towards me out of her system now, so we can move past our differences for Ginny's sake."

"If you don't mind my asking, why would my wife have anger towards you?" asked Arthur curiously. "And why would you be so interested in our daughter anyway?"

"It was _you_?" Molly flared as she jumped to her feet. "You're the one that cast the blood spell on my daughter?"

"Yes, it was me," she answered simply. "Ginny was betrothed to Drac by that time, and none of us were stupid enough to imagine you would simply give your blessing, understandable yes, but it was what it was. And so I performed the blood spell, and she became one of my Ladies."

"You had _no_ right to take my daughter without _my_ permission," snapped Molly.

"Would you have given it," she countered.

"Of course I wouldn't have given it," snarled Molly angrily.

"Which is precisely _why_ I didn't tell you Mum," came a quiet comment from the doorway.

"Ginny," Louise breathed as she looked towards the door quickly, smiling when she saw Ginny with Draco.

"Ginny?" Molly too looked over towards them

"Hello Dora," Ginny said, returning her smile before turning to her parents. "Mum, Dad."

"Dora," Draco greeted as well. "Mrs Weasley, Mr. Weasley."

"Ginny, Drac," Louise nodded towards them. "Perhaps it would be best if we all sat down..."

"What's going on?" Molly asked as she looked between Ginny and Draco.

Draco took Ginny by the hand and lead her over to one of the vacant couches, wrapping his arm around her shoulders when they were finally sitting down, enjoying the feeling of having his wife nestled against his side for first time in a long while.

"You've worked something out then?" Molly asked as she sat down, looking back and forth between her daughter and Draco.

"We have," admitted Ginny, looking up at Draco, who bent down and kissed her forehead. "I realized that I over-reacted, that Draco has no intention of ever leaving me for Gabrielle or any other woman," she said turning back to face her mother.

"I see," Molly responded slowly. "How do we know he won't hurt you again down the road? Some other misunderstanding?"

"Because I made a promise to Ginny," replied Draco.

"Forgive a mother for doubting your word," she countered evenly.

"You're not the one that I have to be concerned with now, am I," countered Draco.

"I've been to hell and back Mum. Draco has promised to stand by me despite the outcome of what I've been through when he had every right to walk away. Hell, I even tried to push him away and he refused to go. Doesn't that say anything to you about the type of man he is? Trust me when I say he is a far better man than his father is," countered Ginny angrily.

"Try to stay calm Gin," Draco soothed as he rubbed Ginny's arms, feeling her start to relax back into him once more.

"What is this about Lucius Malfoy?" Molly asked as she looked at Arthur.

"My father is the one responsible for Ginny's kidnapping from Hogsmeade," Draco supplied, not sure how much Ginny wanted her parents to know at this point.

"What?" Molly breathed in shock.

"But I thought Lucius had rescued you from the attack in London?" Arthur frowned.

"Lucius' actions were not entirely his own in Hogsmeade," Louise spoke up, "And any punishment that is due him has already been dealt with..." she continued softly, though she knew that was something she would have to discuss with Draco further in depth later if the fire in his eyes was any indication. She had no doubt he now knew of what Lucius had done when Ginny told him of her pregnancy.

"Yes, well if I never see Lucius again it will be too soon," comment Ginny quietly.

"That can be arranged," Louise nodded, ignoring the dumbfounded expressions on Molly and Arthur's faces for the moment. No doubt the two had no idea what to think, for a man they had thought was evil did a good thing and was supposedly good, and now he seemed to be a bad guy again... She could understand completely why they would be in shock.

"But wouldn't Draco have something to say about that?" asked Arthur. "I mean it is his father we're discussing here."

"Believe me Mr. Weasley; I'm completely in agreement with my wife on this one. I'm the last person my father wants to run into at this point in time. He's disrespected my wife, both her person and her position as the Duchesse d'Orléans. For that alone, I could have him killed…"

"And that is something you do not need on your soul, mon cousin," Louise countered quietly. "For now, we shall use Lucius to our advantage, and when his usefulness is done, then I will quite happily deny his ability to enter France and Navarre until all of us agree he can return, even if that means he never can. But his blood need not be on any of your hands."

"Besides if you kill him, you're no better than he is Draco," Ginny pointed out. "And you're better than him in every way."

"I think we've imposed on your parents long enough, love," Draco said standing up and helping Ginny up from the couch.

"Perhaps we as well should continue our conversation later," Louise suggested as she looked at Molly and Arthur.

"Ginny dear, I really think we need to talk about this," Molly said as she stood up, intent on stopping her daughter from leaving.

"Mum please, I'm fine. I want to be with my husband," Ginny said.

"Let her go Molly," Arthur said standing up next to his wife.

Louise sat and watched as Draco quickly led Ginny from the room, André coming in after they had passed and crossing to help her up from the couch as she turned her attention to the couple before her. "I'll go as well Madam Weasley, Monsieur Weasley," she spoke softly. "We can talk more later, clear the air I believe is the term... Whenever you want, ask Héloïse to contact me and we can talk more when you're ready. Unless I am in the middle of a state affair, I'll try to come immediately."

"Of course, thank you," Arthur said.

She merely nodded before making her way from the room, André falling into step with her. "That went well," she muttered once they were far enough from the room to avoid being overheard.

"Sarcasm has never been your strong point my Queen," André smirked before wincing, "On the other hand, you have one hell of a punch," he grumbled as he rubbed at his stomach.

"Thank you," she grinned as they continued towards the kitchens so she could speak with Héloïse before returning to the château.


	11. Epilogue

**Hey Everyone,**

**Hope you've enjoyed the story. Here's the happy ending you've all hoped for.**

**lilabennet - I'm going to take your rather negative review and read it as a compliment. I would love to write for a soap opera since one of my favourite shows is a soap opera. :P **

**Dutch Potterfan - Here's your happy ending.**

**QueenMinnie - Draco just wants to have Ginny in his life. He knows that if he denies her child that he'll lose his chance with her. Plus with the spell that he has, he can make it so the child is his in every way. **

**Airlady - What can I say, Lucius is Lucius. Draco and Ginny's relationship is definitely on the mend.**

**DracoluverAlanna - Hope this chapter answers your questions.**

**Okay, can I just say one thing here. If you don't like the story STOP READING IT! I don't care if you don't like it, I don't want to hear about it. Don't wait until the story is almost finished to tell me that the plot is implausible or I shouldn't do something or other or in the words of one reviewer, let Ginny fall in love with one person and stay with that person the entire story. It's FICTION people! If you don't like the story, that's fine, I don't care. That doesn't mean I want to hear every little thing that you don't like about it. If you have something constructive to say about it, then fine but really people, give me a break. If I don't like a story, i.e. the direction it's going in, I just stop reading and move onto the next story. I don't waste the author's time with a review about how ridiculous the plot is or some other silly thing, because to the author, it's not a ridiculous plot idea. That's where their muse has taken them, as is the case with me and my writing partner. We don't tend to sit down and plan out the whole story from opening paragraph to closing paragraph. One of us will get an idea for the initial story idea and then our muses do the rest. And we just let them take us where they may and if that means that Ginny or any other character ends up with multiple partners or getting their hearts broken more than once, then so be it! Accept it and move on or find another author's stories to read!**

**Okay, rant over.**

**On to the chapter.**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie**

**P.S. I've started posting the CSI stories that Isawien and wrote as well as our HP stories. I've started with Night Stalker, Dream Stalker.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday October 24th, 1998  
><strong>**Versailles, France  
><strong>**Château de Versailles  
><strong>**Galerie des Glaces  
><strong>**10:00 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Seven months of peace had passed following Ginny and Lucius' rescue from Malfoy Manor, seven months during which Voldemort was suspiciously quiet; they had later learned he had been planning, letting them fall into a false sense of security, except his plans had failed.

During those months, they had managed to keep Ginny's return quiet, Ginny and Draco having moved to the residence of the Duc d'Orléans, Château de Saint-Cloud. The Court was none the wiser to any of these events, all within the plans Louise had been making for ages of how to get revenge on those who had been responsible for Ginny and Draco's separation after the wedding. That though had been put on hold with everything else going on in their lives.

The Weasleys had remained at the Trianon during that time, even Ron being brought when Hogwarts let out for the year and Molly quietly explained things to him, though he wasn't allowed to see Ginny until he had time to accept things. He wasn't exactly friendly with Draco; that would have be a sign the world was ending according to Hermione who had come to Versailles following graduation and dragged Harry with her for a time. Both Ron and Harry had returned to England before the summer was over, going to Auror training while for the time being Hermione had stuck around, intending to stay until her goddaughter, as she announced herself to be Ginny and Draco's daughter's godmother unofficially and there was no one who would convince her otherwise, was born. Louise, Molly and Arthur, had long since reached a compromise of sorts by the time the three Gryffindors had come, they would never be friendly, but they could be civil and cordial for Ginny's sake.

April had seen a week of celebration when Isidora Anastasia Mignonette Romanov de Bourbon was born on the twenty-first. If there was disappointment that the Queen's first child was a girl, none was apparent as the kingdoms rejoiced in the simple fact that the Line of Succession was re-established once more. The third generation to bear the name Isidora, like her mother before her she was immediately nicknamed 'Dora'. She had dark brown hair, and equally brown eyes, everyone assuming she took after Aleksander, only a select few knowing the truth that she took after Nikolay. Much to the surprise of Louise, Aleksander had quietly asked if Nikolay had been to see her yet when he saw the young La Dauphine for the first time; it seemed he had always known of his brother and wife's love, as long as they themselves had known. And he had known there was a chance that the child wasn't his, but he had no doubt the moment he saw her, that she was Nikolay's. After Nikolay arrived, the three came to an understanding, whether Nikolay's future bride ever learned of it was another matter… Nikolay and Louise would continue their relationship in private, while Aleksander had his own mistress who he loved a great deal, and if she bore any children he would be allowed to support them in quiet, the decision made that Aleksander and Louise would never come to each other's bed again. They were friends, he helped her rule, but they did not need be lovers. For them life would be quiet, peaceful, and happy as it could be, all things considered.

When little Dora was nearly five months old, her 'cousin' was born. Ginny went into labour early the morning of September nineteenth, leading to Hermione later teasing her about her goddaughter being her birthday present, and Dracen Annamaria Malfoy made her appearance in the world. Before the day was over, Draco had preformed the blood magic, binding his daughter to him, and any features she had that could have been traced to Lucius were gone, instead she took after Draco completely, his particular shade of blonde locks and blue eyes that all believed would if anything move to Draco's own shade.

It wasn't a week later that Voldemort came calling. Early in the morning hours of the twenty-third, the alarm was sounded pulling all of the château from their beds. Draco and Ginny had been staying in their appartements for a few more days as Madam de Barbarac fussed over Ginny and Dracen. Étienne and Bill had quickly moved the three to Louise's bedchambre where André and Aleksander's guard had already taken up position to protect Louise, Dora, and Aleksander who like Draco, Ginny, and Dracen, were brought there when the alarm sounded, dozens of Musketeers taking up guard in the Salon de l'Oeil–de–Bœuf and the Galerie des Glaces, even as the hundreds of other Musketeers took up defence against the Death Eaters. Hermione as well joined the small group after her guard finally decided enough was enough and actually picked her up then moved through the château when she wouldn't stop writing something or other. It wasn't until she was safely in the room with the others that she rolled her eyes and demanded a bit of Musketeer powder so she could send the message to Albus Dumbledore.

Louise had just shaken her head while muttering about knowing she had forgotten something as she gathered Dora close, sitting down on the bed next to Ginny who held Dracen, her free hand clasping Ginny's as they listened to the fighting. If Voldemort managed to get past the guard in the Salon de l'Oeil–de–Bœuf, then they would use the magic passages that would take them to the Trianon, but until then her bedchambre was the safest place within both the château and the Trianon, if they were forced to retreat to the Trianon, they would gather the Weasleys and anyone else within the Trianon, which included the other Ladies, and retreat to the palace in Navarre where Louis d'Artagnan V and Isidora resided. If Versailles fell, it wouldn't be long before Voldemort had travelled to the Trianon.

In all honesty, as they looked back after the fact, there had been no warning that Voldemort had managed to get past the guards in the Salon de l'Oeil–de–Bœuf, not until the doors of Louise bedchamber had been blown apart, Étienne, Draco and Aleksander's guards, Draco and Aleksander themselves, moving forward to block his path to Louise, Dora, Ginny, Dracen, and Hermione even as André quickly moved to begin moving the five females together so he could open the passageway to the Trianon. Both Ginny and Louise were looking back at their husbands in concern, even as Hermione took matters into her own hands and helped André by grabbing the sides of their robes and pulling them along towards the passageway.

And then, everyone sort of stopped when a voice called out from the Salon de l'Oeil–de–Bœuf, and Voldemort turned to find Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, and rather suddenly, Ginny, Louise, and their daughters were forgotten as Voldemort had turned his attention to his 'mortal enemy'. Though, much to the annoyance of the two women, Draco decided to jump in and help Harry as he fought Voldemort, both promptly putting their foot down and telling André to stuff it when he tried to get them to go the Trianon even as Harry and Draco fought the supposed 'Dark Lord'. Everyone was sort of frozen in place, watching the battle take place, until André spotted the snake that was about to strike at Louise and he quickly jumped in between them, his sword already out and a moment later Voldemort was yelling as the snake lie dead, Louise and Ginny inching away from the body and sharing looks of disgust and fear, but still, much to André's annoyance, they continued to refuse to leave.

It was all rather quick after that, Draco distracted Voldemort and Harry cast the killing curse, and after a flash of green, his body laid on the floor and everyone sort of just stopped and stared a moment, not quite processing that it was over. Then, Louise handed Dora to Hermione as she moved towards Voldemort's body, quietly asking if he really was dead, and much to the amusement of those present, after the fact of course, once Draco had confirmed that he was, she promptly began to kick the former 'Dark Lord' in the head.

After that, Harry and Albus Dumbledore took Voldemort's body back to England where it was subsequently destroyed with a bunch of spells to ensure there wouldn't be any more further resurrections, and England began the process of rounding up followers, those in France rather gladly handing over Lucius to be put on trial for his crimes, even as he was given leniency for the fact he had been sold into his position and had no choice. From what they had heard through the grapevine, most likely he would be released to spend the rest of his days in England since he was officially banished from France and Navarre, and had been denied entry to any of the other kingdoms.

So, things had started to settle down some, Louise, Aleksander, and Dora had moved to the Trianon while repairs were made to the château and surrounding grounds, while Draco and Ginny happily returned to their château in Saint-Cloud, and the Weasleys quite happily all returned to England and Romania, leaving the Trianon home once more solely to Louise, her Ladies, and Aleksander. And with the freedom from fear of Voldemort, Louise quite happily turned her attention to the planning of revenge while waiting for the repairs to be finished.

The repairs were finished on the first of October, and Louise, Aleksander, and the Ladies happily moved back, eager to make new memories to erase the images of the attack. And on the tenth, Louise gathered together the Court, having already sent out the special requests of the presence of the Delacours and Narcissa. The Court was gathered in the Galerie des Glaces, the throne in place even as Aleksander sat.

"The Vicomté de Chagny, and his daughter, Mademoiselle Gabrielle," the herald announced and a moment later the two were making their way towards the throne where Gabrielle sunk into a curtsy as her father bowed. It obvious to everyone they were wearing their 'best' clothes.

Before anything else could be done though, the herald spoke again, announcing Narcissa this time who like the two before her, made her way down to curtsy before the Queen.

"Vicomté de Chagny, Madameoiselle Gabrielle, Madam Malfoy," Louise smiled as she indicated they should rise, before focusing on Gabrielle, "I have a question for you, my dear."

"Anything you wish to know, your Majesty," Gabrielle inclined her head.

"Did you, or did you not, use my name to perpetuate a lie you told in an attempt to gain the hand of the Duc d'Orléans?" she asked rather bluntly, all trace of smiles gone.

"What?" Gabrielle began in shock as she quickly looked towards Fleur.

"Oh dear one, do not look to her for help. She is after all one of my most trusted Ladies; you think she would not inform me of such an act of dishonour?" Louise chided.

"I beg your forgiveness, Majesty, I had no idea my daughter had done such a thing. And if she did, it was no doubt only out of misplaced affection for the Duc," the senior Delacour spoke.

"What do you mean you had no idea!" Gabrielle cried as she focused on him, "You're the one that told me the Queen knew that Draco was only marrying that horrid Weasley girl to get the title and he'd marry me as soon as I was sixteen!" she yelled before turning to the Queen. "It's true, I have his lock of hair as proof," she quickly pulled out the chain she wore around her neck. "Your Majesty I have no idea what my father is trying to do denying everything now..."

"This makes things a great deal more complicated," Louise mused as she sat back and looked at Gabrielle. "I suppose then we only have one solution," she continued as she looked beyond the three, "Can you explain things? Why young Gabrielle might have a lock of your hair?" she asked, then watched as the three turned to look behind them where Draco was making his way towards the thrones, taking in the look of panic that crossed Narcissa's eyes even as Draco moved to stand to Louise's right.

"There is only one possible way for Gabrielle to have gotten a lock of my hair, Majesty," Draco said. "And I assure you, it wasn't by my hand."

"Oh? Pray tell, how that might have been accomplished then?" she asked curiously.

"As you know, a person's hair can be used in various types of potions, many of them dark, so it is custom for me to burn the clippings after I have my hair trimmed. The only way Gabrielle could have possibly gotten a lock of my hair is if my _**mother**_ had given her a lock of hair she kept from my first hair cut as an infant, much as I'm sure Ginny plans to do when our daughter is old enough for her first hair cut."

"Daughter?" Gabrielle shrieked, causing Louise to quickly look around the room in concern at the pitch, relieved to see nothing vibrating or breaking thankfully.

"Draco, how could you accuse me of something like that..." Narcissa asked. Whether her shock was real or not was another matter.

"Enough," Louise raised her hand, "Thank you. your Grace," she nodded towards Draco who merely inclined his head, knowing all of this was in her hands now. "As for you three," she focused on them, "Together, whether you realized it or not," she looked at Gabrielle, "you three have conspired to separate the Duc from the Duchesse for your own personal reasons. I made myself perfectly clear when you came to me with your objections to his choice of bride Vicomté, and still you turned around and continued to encourage your daughter when there was no chance. It is due to your actions that the Duchesse has suffered innumerable heartache and pain, and you still sit here today, having come expecting what? For the Duc to choose you, as his new bride? For your daughter to be in such a high and noble position, to make yourself my equal in your mind?" she looked first to Gabrielle, then the Vicomté, and finally Narcissa. "For that, you are all sadly mistaken," she continued evenly. "I am giving you this one chance, come clean about what you have done, and you might, might, receive some leniency."

Narcissa and the Vicomté both remained silent as Gabrielle looked between them, her sister, Draco, and Louise before finally stepping forward, "Forgive me, Majesty, all I wanted was for the Duc to love me as I loved him. My father told me the lock of hair was from Draco, that he wanted me to have it as proof of his promise and he had gone through my father since it would be impossible for us to see each other. I had no idea of Madam Malfoy's involvement or that my father was lying."

"Ungrateful brat," the Vicomté roared as he grabbed Gabrielle's arm and turned her towards him. "After all I've done for you..."

"_Enough__!_" Louise yelled as she rose, a guard stepping forward and separating Gabrielle from her father. "Now then," she continued once everyone was silent. "Gabrielle Delacour, because you have done what your father and Madam Malfoy have not, and given your story as to what happened, you shall escape further punishment from me. However, a betrothal has been arranged between you and Daniel Parkinson, the eldest son of Count Parkinson. You will be allowed to take your lady's maid and possessions with you, and the wedding is to take place in two weeks time."

Gabrielle sunk to the floor in shock but otherwise remained silent as Louise turned her attention to the Vicomté, "You, Vicomté, are hearby stripped of your title, your lands, and your wealth. And in two days time you, along with Madam Malfoy, will be executed for your crimes against the throne."

"What!" Narcissa cried as she took a step back, the former Vicomté staring at her in shock.

"Unless, you can find someone here who would speak for you," Louise continued as if Narcissa had not spoken.

"I will speak for them," came a voice from the back of the hall.

Everyone in the Court turned and curtsied or bowed as Ginny appeared at the end of the hall, showing her the respect required by her place as the Duchesse d'Orléans, and as the wife of the second heir to the throne.

"My Lady..." the former Vicomté bowed as Narcissa stood there and stared.

"But you're supposed to be in England..." Narcissa sputtered.

"What can I say Narcissa, you have a _very_ persistent son, and he refused to let me go," Ginny smirked as she walked passed the older woman. "Majesty, all I ask is that you show them the same courtesy they have shown me. I speak on their behalf only because Narcissa _is_ my mother-in-law and Monsieur Delacour is my brother's father-in-law."

"Agreed," Louise nodded. "Monsieur Delacour, you and your wife are hereby banished from France and Navarre. Where you go, I do not care, though I suspect you may not find safe harbour in any of the other four Kingdoms. You as well Madam Malfoy, are banished from France and Navarre, I would suggest that you return to England and your husband."

A few Musketeers appeared to silently escort the three from the hall, as the gathered members of the Court refused to look at them. Once they were gone, Louise cleared her throat, "Where is the Musketeer, William Weasley?"

"I'm here, your Majesty," Bill said, stepping forward from his position just behind his sister.

"Fleur?" she looked towards where Fleur stood with the other Ladies, Fleur moving over to join Bill. "You have served faithfully as a Musketeer for almost four years," she continued as she focused on Bill once more. "And so I quite happily find myself with this particular task. From this day forward, I bestow upon you the title of Vicomté de Chagny. All the lands and money are now yours, as a gift for your years of service, and by birthright of your wife."

"I don't know what to say, your Majesty," replied Bill in shock.

"Thank you would be sufficent enough," she chuckled before looking at the gathered Court and rising. "Shall we?" she looked towards Aleksander who rose and took her hand, and together they began the trek out of the Hall as Draco took Ginny's hand and fell into step behind them, their guards behind them as the gathered Court knelt and sunk to the ground as they passed; Fleur pulling Bill ever so slightly to get him to walk with her as she joined the other Ladies who fell into step behind the group to leave the Hall now that the events of the day were through.

"Well, that was fun," Louise mused once they were traveling through the salons. "Are you alright, Ginny?" she looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"I've had better days, but that was a bit fun too," she shrugged.

"So what should we do now?" Anastasia spoke up.

"I say we get away from the Court. Winter's going to be here soon enough and will keep us from enjoying the grounds, why don't we go on the Grand Canal? Perhaps to the Ménagerie?"

"You just want a chance to sit and paint Drac and Ginny," Louise teased as she looked at Marina.

"Of course," she smiled.

"I think I can handle having a painting of the two of us," Draco smiled at Ginny, quickly stealing a kiss.

"Then to the Ménagerie we go," Louise laughed, "Give poor William a chance to process everything," she looked towards Bill who still seemed to be in shock.

"After we stop and get the children of course," Aleksander smiled as they entered the Salon de l'Abondance where Nikolay waited with Dora and Dracen.

"Are we going somewhere?" Nikolay asked with a smile as Louise separated from Aleksander to come over and kiss his cheek, then take their daughter while Ginny and Draco went to take Dracen from the bassinette she slept in.

"To the Ménagerie after a lovely gondola ride," Louise explained as Aleksander excused himself to go spend time with his love.

"Ahh," Nikolay nodded as he fell into step with her and the group continued through the secret passages, to avoid being bothered by anyone from Court, to the outside.

"You know," Louise began once they were all separated into gondolas and traveling towards the Ménagerie, her gaze resting on the gondola Draco, Ginny and Dracen shared. "I think even with all the complications that we're going to have in life once you have to wed, overall, we're all going to have very good lives."

"Of course we are. Because you are Queen, and wouldn't allow anything else," Nikolay smiled.

"Exactly. See, I knew there was some benefit to being Queen, ordained by God and all. So we are all going to live happy lives, and be together for the rest of them."

"Of course," he nodded. "As the Queen decrees."


End file.
